


The Roles We Play

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 85,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from Numb3rs and are making nothing from this story.Summary: Follows Truth Be Told. An undercover case is extremely difficult.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan/David Sinclair, Don Eppes/Colby Granger
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Explicit sexual situations; M/m D/s relationship; Spoilers for Numb3rs. Spanking. M/m/f relationship. Unsafe BDSM practices. BDSM generally. Some abusive situations, as an act between two main characters and also between minor, unnamed characters; kinks involving bodily fluids, playing doctor, grooming/bathing/feeding  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz  
> Pairings: Don/Colby; David/Charlie/Amita  
> Authors Note: Nothing is wrong with any of the kinks included in this fic. As long as all parties involved consent, any kind of kink is fine. This club is unsafe due to the lack of consent (primarily from the subs); including actually physically taking away their ability to safeword.  
> Do whatever makes you happy and are fully on board with

Don glanced sideways at Colby as they sat in the van, watching his lover's face for a few moments before he reached out and placed a hand on the other man's knee, squeezing gently. "You doing okay?" he asked softly.

The question wasn't just in regards to the situation with David, even though Don knew the other man's distance was hurting his lover. Liz had also mentioned that Colby had been just short of disrespectful, accusing her of spying on him for Don.

Colby jerked slightly, then blinked and gave Don a wide-eyed look, before flushing at having been caught by surprise. He would have liked to claim he'd been focusing on their target, but the truth was, his mind couldn't help but continue to think about his best friend and how their relationship was so strained. That and the fact Don had his ex-girlfriend being babysitter, if not spying on him. (And if he was being fair, he could admit having someone else spy wasn't Don's style. He shouldn't have accused Liz of that, even if it felt like Don had her 'watching' him.)

"Yeah... I'm okay." He finally answered the question, before deciding he needed to elaborate. Don wouldn't have asked if he hadn't picked up on Colby's mood. He should at least acknowledge that much. "Just thinking. Sorry. I'll pay closer attention to the target."

Don raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that, love? You're distant. Closed off." He gave Colby's leg another squeeze. "I know it was your best friend you wanted out on the stakeout, not your lover." He moved his hand a bit further up Colby's leg; not quite as intimate as he could go, but definitely possessive. "You've been out of sorts since coming back to work. I know it's not been easy on you, but I overheard Liz talking to Megan. You accused her of spying on you for me?"

Colby flushed and squirmed, the possessive action causing him to feel a mixture of shame for accusing Liz, and thereby accusing Don, of spying and lust. He couldn't help being turned on when his lover got possessive. "I shouldn't have done that," he admitted, looking at Don's hand, unable to look his mate in the eye. "I know it isn't true. It does feel a little like you've got her babysitting me, but that's not the same..." He sighed, not mentioning David. It wasn't like Don wasn't right about that, but it sounded horrible to him to admit it.

"She's not babysitting you, love," Don said seriously. "Or keeping an eye on you for me. I put you with her because you're both damned fine field agents." He paused. "Of course, I might be a bit biased in your favor, but still."

Colby smiled crookedly at that, his eyes finally rising to meet Don's. "You think I'm as good as Liz?" He couldn't help sounding pleased at that. Despite his irritation at being put with her, he believed she was one of the better agents. It was his own insecurity that had him feeling 'watched over' instead of like a partner.

"Of course." Don answered without any hesitation. "Adrenaline junkie notwithstanding." He gently squeezed Colby's thigh once more. "I know things are tense between you and David. You two have always been my first choice to send out, but things haven't been easy. Give him time," he encouraged gently.

Colby bit his lip and swallowed. "I know I can't expect him to just forgive and forget. It is hard... I'm trying to give him time, but... it... it just hurts," he reluctantly admitted.

Still keeping a careful watch outside the vehicle (they were on stakeout, after all), Don raised his other hand to Colby's cheek and brushed his fingers gently over it. "I know, love. The best thing you can do is give him time. At the moment, all he's seeing is what you kept from him. Not what you shared with him of yourself."

"I'll try, sir... I know you're right..." Colby's smile was a little less crooked and he pressed his face against Don's hand. He kept his eyes outside as well, though. They were working. He wouldn't be distracted by his own need to submit and be handled by his mate.

Don didn't push the contact any more than he already had, keeping watch outside. As soon as he spotted movement, he gave Colby's leg a gentle squeeze to get his lover's attention.

"I see..." Colby whispered in acknowledgement. "You want me to get closer?" His 'adventure adrenaline junkie' self, wanted to get closer. His submissive side wanted to make Don happy. He had a feeling just getting out of the car to move closer would not make Don happy.

"Let's see what he does." Don murmured the words in Colby's ear, his lips almost brushing the other man's skin.

"Yessir..." Colby shivered slightly and swallowed, shifting to calm his reaction to Don's proximity. It said something about his level of skill that he was able to completely ignore the problem tenting his pants as he kept his eyes on the target. He didn't try and hide it either, forcing his attention onto work until the problem went away.

Don waited until their target was on the move before he set the car into gear and began to follow at a slow, steady pace.

"He's not heading to his office..." Colby noted, with a frown.

"Yeah," Don agreed. "We may end up needing to call for backup."

"Yeah..." Colby responded. "Soon as we know where he's headed."

"Let the team know to be on standby." Don watched the guy they were pursuing, keeping a far enough distance that it wouldn't be obvious he was being tailed.

Colby immediately radioed in the request, as well as giving their current location and the direction they were heading.

Don let his focus shift entirely to the case and the suspect they were following.

***

Later, after the team had packed up and were heading home and they'd ended up solving two murder cases instead of just one, Don slung his arm around Colby's shoulders and hugged the other man tight. "You ready to head on home?"

"Yessir... more than ready. I'm glad we got the bastard. But... this was a hard case..." Colby sighed. Nothing about murder ever was easy, though.

"I know." Don guided his lover out of the offices and towards the car, squeezing his waist possessively. "I think you could do with a bit of stress relief when we get home, love," he murmured.

"We all could..." Colby pointed out, knowing Don had to be at least as stressed out, if not more. He made sure that none of Don's superiors were within eyesight before shifting closer to his lover, making it easier for Don to be possessive and claim what was his.

Don wrapped his other arm around Colby's waist, pulling his lover tight against his own chest as he headed towards the car. "When we get home, I'm going to strip you entirely naked and then collar and leash you," he murmured, letting his fingers graze Colby's lower back; the crest of his bottom. Brushing over the tattoo.

Colby swallowed and had to steady his breathing before whispering, "Yes, master... I... I'm ready and need your control...."

Don let his hand move a bit lower, giving a possessive squeeze to Colby's backside and then his thighs, as they reached the car. He turned his lover towards him and kissed Colby, deeply and thoroughly.

Colby felt fairly secure in his belief that no one would see and get Don in trouble, so he immediately submitted to Don's kiss, opening up and leaning into it, offering all of himself. If Don asked it, he'd strip naked in the parking lot so Don could see and touch what belonged to him all the way home.

Don pressed a harder kiss to Colby's lips, sliding his hands down the other man's back and over his bottom, pressing Colby close enough that his lover would feel his erection. When he dragged his lips away from Colby's, he whispered into his lover's ear, "Change of plan. I'm going to strip you when we're in the car, so I can see and touch you all the way home."

Colby groaned low in his throat and pushed his hips forward so Don could feel his own arousal. "Yes, master..." he whispered, in a breathy, needy voice.

Don kissed the pulse in Colby's throat, giving his bottom a gentle swat, before he helped his lover into the car and got in himself. As soon as both doors were closed, he carried out his promise and stripped Colby's clothes from him.

Colby helped as much as he was able and that Don allowed him and soon, he was completely naked, his clothes folded neatly and placed on the jump seat behind them. He slid toward the middle of the seat so he was close enough to Don that it took very little effort to touch. His arousal was obvious. "How do you want me, master?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Don ran his hands down Colby's back, bottom and thighs, rubbing and squeezing. "Lower the seat as far as it'll go. I want access to the whole back side of you." He gently squeezed each of Colby's thighs.

Colby immediately obeyed and soon, he was lying on his stomach, legs slightly parted, so Don could lay claim to his body.

Don put the car into gear and began to drive. His other hand stroked and caressed down Colby's spine, over his bottom. He gently traced the outline of the tattoo and pushed his lover's legs a bit further apart, allowing him to caress and squeeze Colby's inner thighs.

Colby whined softly with need as Don touched and squeezed but held himself in place. His member was completely hard by this point, precum forming tiny drops at the tip. He had thought ahead just enough to anticipate he might be in this situation someday, though and had brought a towel with him that he'd laid out to protect the seat, as he was putting it back. The sensation of the 'roughness' against him made him whimper. "Master... need you... please..." He didn't think he could wait till they were in the apartment. "Need you on top me... blanketing me... in me, filling me up, so all there is, is you..." he begged, not caring that he sounded sappy.

"Not sure that's gonna be comfortable for you here in the car, love." Don stroked his fingers along Colby's hips and then squeezed the nape of his neck before slipping his fingers underneath the other man, stroking and caressing Colby's member.

Colby let out a tiny sob. "Don't care... need you so bad..." He tried to hold still but couldn't stop himself from shallowly thrusting into his master's hand.

"I know, love. I need you, just as much." And if he was truly honest with himself, he didn't want to wait any more than Colby did. He pulled over to the side of the road and reached for something in the glove compartment. "Stretch out across the backseat," he directed his lover.

Colby needed too much to take even a second longer opening the car doors to change position. The seat was already down all the way. He quickly crawled over the front seat into the back, only taking enough time to grab the towel to cover the back seat.

Don grabbed the bottle of lube (he'd never really thought he would use it; just figured it might be better to be prepared) and moved into the back with his lover. He knelt with a knee on either side of Colby and coated a finger in the lube, then pushed that inside the other man. His other hand gently squeezed and then delivered a light swat to Colby's backside.

Colby groaned low in his throat as he was breached, the sound making it clear it felt good. He gasped softly at the smack and quivered. "Please, master... wanna feel you inside and out... wanna feel you as I move and be colored red so I see you control me..." Colby begged softly.

"I'll make sure you feel _nothing_ else but me." Don began to steadily and slowly warm and colour his lover's backside with the smacks, even as he added a second finger to the first and continued to claim inside Colby.

Colby's moan was lower and longer, filled with pleasure. His breathing was increasing and his ability to form coherent sentences was slowly disappearing as he fell into submission. He belonged to his master. Don could claim and do to his body whatever he wanted. That's what Colby wanted. "...Belong..." he whined softly, hoping Don understood.

"To me and with me," Don whispered. "You belong to me and with me, Colby. _You're mine_." He pulled his fingers free and pushed his own pants and underwear down, coating his member in the lube before pushing inside his lover.

"To you and with you..." Colby breathed out, in a shaky voice. He whined softly as he felt his master pull his fingers away, but the whining eased into a relieved sigh as he felt Don begin to push into him. The position Don placed him ensured he would be tight. He could feel every inch of his lover's length as it entered and stretched him. Feeling Don on top of him, surrounding him with his arms and legs, as the older man slowly filled him, had him dropping fast. Soon, his only focus was Don; everything else fell away into nonexistence. His master enveloped him; his entire life was Don's. When he felt his master's hipbones pressing into the hotly pink spanked skin, no space between them, he let out a breathy sigh. "Yours...."

" _Mine_." Don gently nipped the back of Colby's neck. "I will _never_ let you go," he promised. "I have you. Your _master_ has you."

"Belong to my master..." Colby said softly. His head fell forward, baring his neck to Don in an act of submission.

Don kissed a bit lower down, beginning to suck and leave a mark behind, ensuring it would be covered by Colby's shirt when they were around others. He grasped his lover's hips, making it easier to begin thrusting inside.

Colby moaned, beginning to softly chant, "Yours," with each thrust. It felt so good, being rubbed deep inside by his master; feeling Don's hips smack his bottom every time he had gone as deep as he could; feeling his lover's weight on top of him, holding him down, immobile and safe from everyone and everything, including himself.

It didn't take long for Don to feel his release close and he slid one hand underneath Colby, stroking and manipulating the other man's member as he grew inside his lover.

Colby let out a tiny sob as Don's fist wrapped around his member. He was aching by this point and it wouldn't take much for him to give his master his release; Don only had to order it.

"It's time, love. Let go for me," Don directed, his voice husky and ragged with love and desire.

Letting out another choked sob, Colby obeyed. His release sprayed the towel he'd thought to place under him and his body clenched like a vice around his lover's member, trying to hold him deep inside.

Don's own release followed only moments later and he clenched his fingers tightly on Colby's hips, slumping over his lover's body.

Colby felt Don's release filling him up with warmth deep inside and he nearly purred in satisfied happiness. "Yours!" His statement of surrender was emphatic.

"I love you so much." Don kissed the side of Colby's neck. "I think you saw better than I did what we both needed, love. Not sure either of us were up to waiting."

Colby chuckled softly. "Dunno that seeing what we needed had anything to do with it, sir. Just knew I wanted and needed you bad and didn't wanna wait. Was your impatient boy..." He smiled sheepishly over his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with that, love." Don brushed a kiss against Colby's lips. "I want and need you too. Pretty much constantly."

Colby kissed back firmly, before giving Don an adoring look. "I belong to you and it seems like I never get enough of you taking what is yours."

"I'd say we're still in our honeymoon phase, but I can't see my want and need for you ever diminishing," Don admitted, kissing Colby's lips again.

Colby smiled and returned the kiss, content to stay in position under Don with his master deep inside him as long as possible.

Don snuggled Colby, kissing him tenderly before finally withdrawing. "Think it might be time to go home and cuddle," he murmured.

Colby grunted and winced slightly as Don withdrew and he had to shift so his master could move. "Maybe a hot bath and then a cuddle?" he asked hopefully. He was a little sore.

Don grinned. "Yeah. Hot bath first and then cuddles," he agreed, before helping his lover back into the front seat.

Colby grinned as he moved back into the front, lying on his stomach again so Don could continue to dominate and claim until they got home.

***

It was later than he'd anticipated by the time David finally finished filing his report. He'd considered telling Don about Colby hurting himself, but if he was honest, he didn't want to throw his friend under the bus, despite how ticked off and hurt he'd been. And Colby didn't seem much worse for wear.

David left the office and quickly headed to his car in the parking lot. It was late and he was eager to get home.

Charlie was just coming out of the FBI building as well, Amita leaning against him tiredly. They both looked frazzled.

"What are we going to do?" Amita asked, worry obvious in her tone.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair before kissing her forehead. "I call and ask dad if he minds two unexpected roommates till we can find a new place..." he said. He sounded resigned. It was obvious he wasn't happy about needing to do that, even if he knew his father would say yes. Spending a night or two occasionally wasn't the same as moving in. It felt like giving up independence, moving back in with his dad, but there wasn't another option he could think of.

David had just reached his car when he spotted Charlie and Amita and overheard their comments. He moved back over to them, his voice and face concerned. "Did something happen?"

Amita gave David a woebegone look. "Charlie and I finally decided to take the next step in our relationship and move in together... we got out of our leases... packed everything... we were supposed to move in this morning. We got there just in time to see several fire trucks putting out flames. The house we were planning to rent was completely destroyed. We've spent the last day talking with the FBI and answering questions to the best of our ability and now we need to find a place to live..." She sighed.

Charlie pulled out his phone. "Luckily, we hadn't actually moved anything in, so we didn't lose any of our belongings... but we're pretty much homeless now. I was just about to call my dad and ask if we could move in with him until we found another place..." It was obvious he wasn't happy about having to do that.

Amita smiled sadly. "Charlie loves Alan and stays with him frequently... but it's different living there full time..." she said, in explanation of Charlie's obvious reluctance.

"Man, I'm sorry to hear that," David said with feeling. "But if you need some place to stay and don't want to move in with your dad, you can stay at my place. It's plenty big enough." And he liked the idea of being able to see both of them more frequently, even if he'd never put voice to that.

Amita's eyes widened. It was the perfect solution. Still... "Are you sure? We wouldn't be imposing? Suddenly having two housemates you hadn't planned on can't be easy...."

"Yeah, David..." Charlie interjected. "We appreciate it and if you are certain, it seems perfect. But...."

David shrugged. "Can't see how you could be imposing. I've got the space. And it'll be nice to have company. Besides, you're both friends."

"If you're certain, that would be great, man. We really appreciate it." Charlie looked relieved. "All our stuff is in the moving van... if you don't mind, we can figure out what we need and what to store tomorrow...."

Both Amita and Charlie looked worn out.

David nodded. "Looks like both of you have had a long, tiring day. Get in your car. You can follow me back to the house."

"Thank you." Amita's smile was grateful.

It didn't take either of them long to do as directed and soon, they were parking their car next to David's on the driveway of a modest but decently sized house.

David got out of the car and let the two of them into the house, closing the door. "I was going to order takeout. Either of you hungry?"

"Oh, I am sooo hungry... " Charlie responded eagerly to the suggestion of food.

"They barely let us out to grab something from the vending machine..." Amita grumbled. "And they wouldn't let us call Don or any of you. I know they suspected us... I just never could figure out why. Hopefully, they've finally ruled us out...." She sighed wearily.

David nodded. "I'll see what I can find out for you tomorrow." He took out his phone and began dialing. "Pizza okay?"

"We really appreciate it..." Charlie said. "And pizza sounds great!"

"At this point, I could eat one of Charlie's sneakers..." Amita teased.

David smiled at the comment. "I think we can do better than that," he joked. He placed the order fairly quickly and then hung up. "It shouldn't be long. I've got drinks. Beer. Cider. Juice. What would you like?"

"Water, please..." Amita smiled.

Charlie grinned. "I wouldn't mind a beer... Thanks again, David. I'm not so worried about crowding you out of your home, now that I see it. What made you decide to go with a large family home when it was just you living in it, if you don't mind my asking? An investment? Planning ahead?"

"I guess I figured it might be worth planning ahead. In case things changed. The house was fairly cheap, too." David went to get drinks, water for Amita and beer for him and Charlie. "So, did you see it coming? Don and Colby, I mean?" he asked Charlie curiously.

"I suspected. I know he kept his feelings as low-key as possible. Considering that he caught Colby by surprise when he finally made his move and his intentions clear, he probably was more successful at hiding things than he'd planned..." Charlie laughed. "To be honest, though... I think I figured it out before he did. Just watching how he treated Colby... It was very subtle, but it was different to how he treated you and Meghan. Both of you, he was most definitely your boss, even though he looked on you as family as well. With Colby..." Charlie shrugged. He wasn't sure how to explain it. It was just the feeling he'd got.

Amita snorted. "With Colby, it's a whole 'nuther layer of 'boss'... " she mumbled. "If you recall correctly, _Mister Eppes_... _I'm_ the one that pointed it out to _you_!" She grinned.

"So, I'm not misreading the situation?" David asked. "Don and Colby are not only together, Don's in complete charge of him?" He frowned, remembering Colby's dangerous actions of earlier. "In that case, maybe I should have told him about earlier."

"You aren't misreading the situation at all, if you're seeing that Don is completely in charge..." Charlie nodded. "What happened earlier?" he asked curiously; and with a hint of worry. Usually, if Colby was going to do something dangerous, it was because he was trying to help Charlie. Was he doing dangerous stuff other times too, now?

"Colby jumped onto the back of a moving truck," David answered. "Rolled off it. I thought he'd been hurt, but he told me he was fine and he wasn't moving stiffly or anything."

"He didn't go to the doctor? He would have had to report it, since it happened while he was working, if he went to the doctor..." Amita chimed in.

"He didn't. And I didn't push him to," David admitted. He'd still been angry and upset with Colby; still was finding it difficult to forgive his best friend, if he was honest. He was trying, but it was hard to see past the secrets and lies of the last two years.

Charlie winced. "Chances are he didn't tell Don himself. He's honest when asked but getting him to volunteer anything about his health has been pretty much a battle for Donnie...."

"Yeah. It's not the first time he's hidden things about his health," David said. "I'm fairly sure Don was getting after him about that before." At that moment, the doorbell rang and he went to collect the pizza for the three of them.

The conversation had turned to other topics as they ate the pizza, so there wasn't any more talk about Colby's penchant for hiding health issues. By the time they were all satisfied, there wasn't any pizza left. Amita stood and began to gather the garbage, stifling yawns as she did so.

"Let me do that." David stood to collect up the garbage. "You two should get some rest. It's been a long day."

"I don't mind helping... I'm sure you've worked hard yourself!" Amita protested, moving to find a washcloth to wipe down the table.

Charlie blinked uncertainly. It hadn't sounded like David was just saying that to be polite. The other man had actually sounded a bit like Don, when Don was giving Colby instructions, but trying not to sound like he was ordering him around.

David paused and looked at Amita, saying seriously, "Both of you are tired and have had a long day. It won't take me long to clean up. And I'm sure you've got an early start in the morning."

Amita paused and blinked, looking into David's face uncertainly. "I... we do... but... I don't want to impose and I'm sure you have an early morning too..." She bit her lip, giving Charlie an uncertain glance before looking back at David.

Charlie cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Amita. "C'mon, hon... David knows where everything goes and we'd probably just be in the way and slow things down..." He had the distinct urge to obey David and go to bed. Even if he had planned to stay up a little later. It was a bit unsettling feeling that way and if the look on Amita's face was anything to go by, she was feeling the same unsettling urge.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll show you where everything is and there won't be any issues helping with cleanup," David promised. "I'll also get two extra keys cut, so you can make arrangements to move what you need here even if I end up having to work late again."

Amita bit her lip, then nodded. "...Okay. Thank you..." she said softly, putting down the washcloth she'd been holding and letting Charlie lead her to the bedroom they'd been given.

"Thanks, David..." Charlie said, before leading her in.

David called a good night to them both and then resumed cleaning up (there really wasn't much to do) and went to bed himself.

***

It was several days later. Amita and Charlie had settled in at David's place quickly. He'd made them feel at home from the very beginning, so it didn't feel like they were guests. It felt like they were home. Because of that, Charlie and Amita were able to carry on with life as usual; they'd quickly unpacked whatever items they couldn't or didn't want to live without, gone through the remaining items to either give away or store and let their families know their new address. And then a case had come up and Charlie and Amita both had gone to 'help'... Colby with them.

David had let Don continue to place Colby with Liz. He was still figuring out his own feelings about his best friend and while he wasn't hostile towards the other man, he figured it wasn't fair on Colby to resume the partnership halfheartedly.

That was actually why David was with Don right now. Don had called David into his office to deal with the problem as the boss; not as Colby's lover or even his Dom.

"David, I need to know where things stand with you and Colby," Don said seriously. "I understand you need time and I've done my best to give it to you. The fact is, though, that the two of you work better together than when you're partnered with anyone else."

"I get that," David answered earnestly. "I really do. But you're asking me to move on from being lied to for more than two years. To accept that Colby kept so much hidden from me. From all of us."

"There were things he kept from us," Don agreed. "And I understand that feeling of betrayal. I do. I felt it so strongly when it all came out. But even despite what he kept from us all, I know he shared what he could. He held back only what he needed to. The friendships were real. And I know he really cares about you and how you feel about him. I'm not telling you what to do, but I am asking you to really consider whether you can move past this. Because it's not fair to keep him hanging and hoping if you'll never be able to forgive him."

***

Colby wasn't sure where or how things went so drastically wrong. It wasn't like he was looking for the most dangerous way to get the information; in fact, he was being a lot more careful than usual because Amita was there. Charlie was being careful too, he could tell. But being careful didn't amount to a whole lot when you were in the bottom of a spillway and the dam was releasing tons of water and your only way out of the culvert was a good 100 yards away and the water was moving at a rate that there was no way you'd reach it in time. Still... he grabbed Amita and Charlie's hands, pulling them behind him almost like kites, he was moving so fast. He shoved Charlie to the ladder first, expecting his friend to climb fast and help Amita out. He'd bring up the rear to make certain she didn't fall in their ascent.

Charlie had made it up the ladder in record time and pulled Amita up behind him. To his horror, the water had reached them before he'd got over the edge. The lower part of his legs were soaked through with water. Amita was wet from the waist down. Colby? The water had reached Colby's neck before he could reach the top and swept him off the ladder, taking him down the spillway. "No!" Charlie screamed, beginning to run alongside the spillway, trying to find something, anything, that he could hold out and try and catch their friend before he was drowned.

Somehow, Colby had grabbed hold of a piece of debris that had lodged itself in a rocky area next to the spillway, the edge of it hanging out over the spillway far enough that Colby could aim for it and grab it as he hit it on the way by. Amita had found a metal pipe that she and Charlie then extended to their friend. When he'd grabbed hold of it as tightly as he could, they both pulled with all their strength and somehow got him up and over the edge, out of the water. It was obvious Colby was hurting... but he tried to act as if he was okay.

"Let's get back to headquarters... change into something dry..." he gasped, coughing weakly. "I... you can drive..." he said to Charlie.

***

David took a few moments to think about it, looking down at his hands. "You're right," he said quietly. "I was angry and I was hurt. I figured I knew Colby better and maybe it was my pride that was hurt as much as anything else.

"What are you telling me?" Don asked directly.

"I want my best friend back." David raised his eyes to meet Don's. "I'm willing and prepared to work with him again. Especially as I know you have him very firmly in hand."

"That's really good to hear." Don relaxed visibly and could smile at David. "And hey, I wanted to say thanks. For taking Charlie and Amita in. Not sure we'll ever find out who was responsible for the arson, but at least they've got somewhere to stay."

"It's nice to have them around," David admitted. "And it makes the house feel a lot less empty."

***

By the time they'd reached headquarters, Colby had got his coughing under control. Charlie wasn't entirely convinced the other man hadn't got cut up, cracked a rib, or sprained something- there was a hesitancy in the way Colby was moving that indicated he'd been hurt more than he was letting on- but Colby insisted he was fine. That he'd just swallowed water and if he started feeling badly, he'd go to the doctor, but at that moment, he felt fine. They'd immediately gone to the showers and cleaned up. Colby had given Amita an extra pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that he kept on hand. They would have gone home, but unfortunately, since Colby's FBI issued phone had taken a dunking and was nothing more than a hunk of metal now, he had to report the incident to get the phone replaced. Colby reluctantly went up to the offices; he knew Don would notice the wet hair and change of clothes and would ask questions.

Charlie and Amita followed Colby, not willing to let their friend face any repercussions alone when he had almost died to save them. Besides that, Charlie was positive Colby was hurt more than he was admitting and he planned to find some way to let Don know, even if Colby tried to keep it quiet.

Don and David left Don's office, in time to spot his lover, brother and sister entering the offices. The first thing he noticed was the wet hair and change of clothes and he quickly made a beeline towards the three of them. "What happened?"

David stepped over and noticed the stiff way Colby was moving. "You hurt yourself again?" Concern laced his tone.

Don darted a quick glance towards David. " _Again_?"

Colby got a wide-eyed 'uh-oh' look on his face and couldn't help but give David an imploring look, hoping his friend wasn't so mad at him that he'd tell Don what had happened just to see him get into trouble. (He didn't think about the fact David telling on him would be because of David still caring about him).

"He swears he isn't hurt..." Amita said, with a hint of frustration. "But I keep telling him he should at least get his lungs checked out. Dry drowning _is_ something that occurs when you get _dunked under water_ and _inhale_ , even if you think you've coughed it all up and are fine!" She shot a narrow-eyed frown at Colby.

Charlie winced. Amita wasn't one to hide things, even if it got her into trouble. The problem was, she wasn't the only one going to get into trouble if everything that had occurred became known to Don and David. Not that he'd lie if asked directly, but he'd been hoping to keep at least most of it quiet.

"What exactly...?" Don shook his head sharply. "No. You know what? We're not doing this now." He eyed the cuts and bruises covering Colby's face. "You can tell me what happened on the way to the hospital." He glanced at David. "If you come with us, you can tell me exactly what you were referring to along the way."

David nodded, glancing apologetically (and sympathetically) towards Colby, before looking at Charlie and Amita. "You two'd better get checked out too." He could see they were both banged up, even if it wasn't as bad as Colby.

"Yessir..." Charlie said without thinking, grabbing his and Amita's bag and Colby's bag. He shrugged at Amita's confused look toward him.

Amita couldn't help but give Charlie a confused look. Since when did he obey David's orders in such a... deferential... way? She didn't say anything, though, following along as Don led Colby out of the offices and toward the garage so that they could go to the hospital.

Colby slumped. He saw David's apologetic and sympathetic look and realized David was no longer mad at him. Which meant that he'd just been told on because his friend was worried. He couldn't argue against going to the hospital when his lover and his friends were all worried. It seemed a bit churlish to do so. So, he didn't argue. Instead, he meekly followed Don, acting like a child who didn't want to go to the doctor because they just knew they were going to get 'shots', but weren't being given a choice.

David waited until they were settled in the car, letting Colby take the passenger seat along with Don (because he knew their boss wasn't going to let his lover out of his sight).

Don didn't waste any time in driving in the direction of the hospital. "One of you tell me what happened today...and then, David, you can give me the report you clearly left out before."

Charlie looked toward Amita, then reluctantly began to explain what they had been doing, why they had been doing it and then what had happened to put them in a state that they had to go get checked out at the hospital. He had to be completely honest about it and give all the information; whenever he attempted to leave anything out, Amita jumped in to fill in the missing details, as if she was just helping his memory. It was a bit frustrating, really. Amita's honesty was one of the things he loved about her, but it really sucked when it worked against him.

Colby slumped further and further into the seat the more information that was divulged. Maybe Charlie and Amita didn't realize it, but there were numerous instances in their investigation where he should have handled things differently; that would have kept them from ending up in the situation they had. The fact he had been very careful because of them didn't make a difference.

David and Don both listened in silence and when Don caught David's eye in the mirror, David winced and began to explain what had occurred the last case he and Colby had been on.

Don frowned and cast a sideways glance at his lover. "That was when you mentioned needing a hot bath cause you were sore." He'd assumed that had been because he'd taken Colby in the backseat. His lover hadn't done anything to dissuade him of that and Don had been feeling guilty for making his lover that sore.

"What I don't understand is why you two felt the need to investigate this on your own in the first place." David glanced towards Charlie and Amita.

"We weren't doing it alone..." Amita said in confusion. "...We had Colby with us."

Charlie winced. His poor, naive girlfriend....

Colby winced at Don's observation. "Yessir... the hot bath helped, though, so I figured I was okay!" He was obviously oblivious to any guilt Don might have felt about their making love in the car, not realizing that Don would connect Colby being sore to his being taken.

"And none of you thought to tell anyone where you were going," David said. "If you had, there would have been more eyes on the dam. And the three of you certainly wouldn't have wound up going in there together."

If it had been just them alone, Don would have pointed out to Colby what he'd believed had been the case. As it was, his little brother was in the car with them and Don didn't want to subject Charlie to detailed information about his and Colby's sex life. He was quiet, as he pulled up outside the hospital and moved round to help his lover out.

Amita blinked. "Well... we didn't think we'd be running into a situation where we needed eyes on the dam... and why wouldn't we have gone in together?" She sounded as confused as she looked.

Charlie wrapped an arm around her, giving both Don and David a sheepish look. He wasn't sure if he should explain things to her or not, considering he tended to constantly get himself into trouble.

Colby bit his lip as he got out of the car, shifting closer to Don. He could tell his lover was upset, but he couldn't tell if it was just because he'd got himself hurt again, or if it was something else. "...I'm sorry..." he said contritely, even though he wasn't sure yet what exactly he was sorry for; other than the fact Don was upset and he hated upsetting Don.

Don looked towards Amita and Charlie, even as he wrapped his arm possessively around Colby's waist. "You headed into a potentially dangerous situation where people had been set up to die already. Just because it _seemed_ safe doesn't mean it actually was." His fingers brushed lightly against Colby's lower back, stroking over the tattoo's placement.

"The fact is that it was dangerous," David said, plain and simple. "The three of you went out alone, without letting anyone else know you were going. The dam might have broken anyway, but if there'd been extra eyes there, it's possible you would have got out before getting caught in the water."

"I..." Amita didn't know what to say, darting a furtive look at Colby and Charlie, expecting them to jump in with excuses that would calm David and Don down. Colby was slumped against Don, looking down toward his feet while Don gently rubbed at a spot below the waistband of Colby's pants but just slightly above the fullest part of his buttock. Charlie wasn't much better, his shoulders slumped and looking very guilty.

"Yessir..." Charlie whispered, his tone even more deferential toward David.

Colby felt Don stroking over the tattoo and guilt speared through him. He belonged to Don. Even if he didn't inform anyone else what he was doing, he should have told Don.

"We'll head into the hospital. Get the three of you checked out," David said.

"And then deal with what happened today." Don kept his hand possessively in place, still stroking and rubbing over the tattoo, as he led his lover into the hospital.

David nodded towards the entrance, addressing Charlie and Amita. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

The three miscreants followed David and Don into the hospital. It didn't take long, comparatively, for them to be taken into examining rooms and have the necessary exams, though it seemed to take forever to Amita's way of thinking. By the time they'd all three been given the all clear- the doctor's saying that they could find no evidence that any water remained in Colby's lungs, but giving Don signs to look for in case there were problems later- she was more than ready to go home. She sighed loudly as they all exited the hospital and made their way back to the car. "So... back to headquarters to get our cars and then...?" she asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure what to think. Colby acting deferential and obedient to Don was expected by this point. But Charlie acting that way to David? It wasn't so normal. The fact she was feeling the urge to act the same way wasn't helping her confusion.

Don hadn't let go of his lover, apart from when needed to for the examination, and now, he gave Colby's thighs an obviously possessive squeeze. "I'm going to be taking Colby home with me. Charlie...I'll talk with you later," he said, his voice serious, nearly stern.

"I think maybe we'd all better head home." David had noticed Don with Colby and he was starting to think of something himself.

Amita glanced from Don to David and back again, noting how both Colby and Charlie were completely docile and… submissive... by this point. "...So... we head to headquarters to get our cars and then head home?" she asked, in a small, confused and very hesitant voice. Maybe Don just planned to drop David, Charlie, and her off at their house and in the morning, they'd have to take an Uber into the office to get their cars. She had no clue what to do or say. She just knew instinctively that they were all three in trouble. She just didn't know how much.

David nodded to Amita. "That's exactly what we'll do," he stated, waiting for Amita and Charlie to get into the car before he did the same.

Don settled Colby into the car, buckling his lover up, before getting in the driver's seat. He kept a hand on his lover's leg as he drove them back to the offices, squeezing possessively every so often.

Colby remained quiet all the way back to headquarters, only speaking when David, Charlie and Amita were getting out of the car to head to their own cars. "I... I'll see you all later..." His voice was subdued.

"Yeah. Okay, man..." Charlie said, before looking at his older brother. "...I'll talk to you later, Donnie..." he said, in a voice that indicated he knew he was in trouble with his brother, but hoped Don wasn't too mad at him.

Amita just bit her lip and glanced around at all the men nervously. Something big was going down, but she didn't understand it and it was making her feel fidgety.

Don nodded to his brother. "We'll talk later, Charlie."

David glanced towards Amita and Charlie. "We'll head straight home. Talk there," he said quietly, before heading to his own car.

Amita watched as Don and Colby drove away and then as David got into his own car, leaning into Charlie as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to their car. "They're mad at us, aren't they?" she asked softly, sounding sad.

"They're worried about us... and maybe frustrated. I don't think they're mad..." Charlie said, as he opened the door for her to get in, before heading to the driver's side and getting in himself. He carefully pulled out, noting that David pulled directly behind them to follow them home.

"Do you think he'll kick us out?" Amita asked uncertainly. "You've been... acting a lot like Colby does with Don."

Charlie grinned crookedly. "It felt right to act that way with David... after what we did... you feel it too, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. I don't understand it, but I do..." Amita admitted.

David drove back to the house, parking outside and walking to the front door. He waited for Charlie and Amita to get out of their car and join him before he headed inside the house.

Charlie and Amita followed David into the house. They were both very subdued; Amita looked nervous.

David closed the door behind the three of them and then turned to face Charlie and Amita. "I think you were both very lucky not to be hurt worse than you were today." His voice was serious; very nearly carrying the same hint of sternness Don's had.

Amita bit her lip. "I know... we didn't mean to get into that situation..." She started to defend herself but stopped as Charlie cleared his throat.

"Yessir..." was all Charlie said, but his tone held a wealth of information in it. It was clear that he was regretful for causing David worry, that he felt guilty (although why, she wasn't certain) and that he was... submitting?... to whatever David decided. He was behaving as if David was in charge of them. Amita had seen Charlie behave that way with his brother and father, but never anyone else. He was behaving that way with David and even though he'd told her he felt the urge to do so, made her admit she felt the same urge, it still surprised her that he was acting on it.

Charlie's quick response actually took David back a bit. He could read between the lines; heard the tone in the younger man's voice. Choosing to accept Charlie's submission was the easy next step. "I'm not sure there's much more that needs to be said, then," he stated simply. "Other than to deal with the actions of today."

Charlie swallowed, looked at his feet, licked his lip, then looked up into David's eyes. "Yessir..." His voice was softer, still very submissive. It was obvious he planned to cooperate. "What do you want me to do?"

Amita blinked. "No... wait... no... what? Deal with... what?" She wasn't asking because she didn't understand what was happening. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was happening. Charlie was submitting to David; giving the other man control over him. She knew Charlie thought she should do the same, if the way he'd asked her to admit to feeling the same urges was any indication. She knew all that. What she didn't understand was how these feelings and urges had just crept up on both of them like this and why she felt this way and what it all would mean when it was all said and done. And not knowing how it was going to end terrified her.

David looked at Amita and spoke in a calm, gentle tone. "What happened today shouldn't have happened. I don't need to explain why today's actions were wrong. And I think we all know how Don will handle Colby." He reached a hand out towards Charlie, taking the younger man's and heading into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, he gently guided Charlie across his lap.

Amita followed along behind, eyes wide. She didn't want to watch as her boyfriend had his backside blistered for what they'd done, but she couldn't help but follow, protesting. "But Colby and Don are a couple and Colby likes being..." she wrinkled her nose as she realized Colby didn't, in fact, like being punished. "...Doesn't he?" she ended uncertainly. "I know we should have handled things differently, but we're adults! You can't just..." She trailed off again as Charlie went over David's knee without fight or protest. It was clear Charlie was accepting David punishing him, which meant David _could_ do what he had planned... to Charlie, at least.

"Colby likes being dominated by Don, but I'm sure he doesn't like actually being punished. And I'm sure you saw that he regretted his actions today." David wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist, holding him snugly, before tugging the other man's pants and underwear down. Taking a firmer grip on Charlie, he brought his hand down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Amita's eyes widened further as Charlie was bared in front of her and she couldn't help but jump in place when David began spanking. It looked so painful, but the look on Charlie's face was accepting and almost relieved. "I don't want a spanking!" she blurted out, backing away from the two men, but not able to actually leave the room. As scared as she was at the thought of giving David that type of control over her, she was more scared of being left behind when Charlie and David formed the relationship, she knew they were heading toward. She was more scared of not being included. But... she was scared of giving him that control too, so between her fear and the urge she felt to follow Charlie's example, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but stand and watch as Charlie was punished for their actions of that day.

Charlie whimpered softly and began to squirm almost immediately. He'd never been one to hide his reactions when being punished and he saw no reason to start now, when David was the one punishing him. Even if Amita was watching and was obviously getting herself worked up into a panic over it.

David swatted down to Charlie's thighs and then paused, gently rubbing the other man's backside. "Getting spanked isn't scary." He spoke gently to Amita. "I understand it might be scary to think about, but it's not a bad relationship. You've seen Don and Colby, haven't you? Colby's been thriving ever since Don took that control."

"Colby still gets into trouble..." Amita pointed out, in a shaky voice. "Getting spanked hasn't changed him."

Charlie swallowed back a whine at the gentle rubbing and responded, "It's never been about changing who he is or making him behave a certain way! Don wouldn't do that!" It didn’t need to be said that David wasn't trying to change them either.

"It's about stopping the dangerous behavior," David said. "About keeping someone, you love safe and happy. Not endangering themselves." He rubbed a little more and then began a second circuit of swats.

"It's about love," Charlie agreed, with a gasp as the swats began again.

"You're doing this cuz you love us?" Amita asked, in a tiny voice.

"Yeah." David completed the second circuit of swats and paused once more to resume rubbing. "If I didn't, I wouldn't care about you staying safe. I wouldn't care about you acting dangerously."

"But... _I_ don’t usually act dangerous... why do I need a spanking?!" Amita was whining, though she was still too nervous and upset to realize the fact.

Charlie huffed out a chagrined and slightly amused, if pained, laugh. "Unlike me, you mean? Who constantly does dangerous stuff with Colby, so Don's always after us?" He quivered as he realized David would be taking over spanking him for dangerous behavior.

"Actions have consequences," David said calmly. "Doing something dangerous can risk getting you taken away from family. People who love you. That's what your actions today could have cost. And a spanking will help you remember by providing consequences that won't have permanent or even lasting effects."

"I could remember without one!" Amita winced as she heard herself and realized she was whining.

Charlie was tempted to point out that if he and Colby were spanked and she wasn't, she'd end up feeling worse, but then held his tongue. If this was going to work, she needed to forge her own relationship with David. Needed to submit to him because she chose to, not because Charlie encouraged it.

"Maybe," David acknowledged, pausing once more to rub Charlie's bottom. "But I think, while you believe you'll feel better if you don't get spanked, you'll feel worse in the long run. Because you'll feel treated differently to Charlie and Colby when you know you took the same actions as they did."

Amita swallowed hard. "I hate that you know that about me..." she muttered in resignation. Tears were streaming down her face and she let out a tiny sob when she saw how red Charlie's bottom was, knowing hers would be the same soon enough.

Charlie couldn't even try to hold still by the time David began a fourth circuit. He'd kicked his legs so much, his shoes, pants and underwear had come off completely, landing on the floor. He'd been crying since the second circuit, but couldn't stay quiet any longer. Especially not when he heard Amita's distress. He began to cry vocally as he squirmed. "I'm sorry!" he choked out, before finally going limp over David's lap.

David brought the spanking to a stop and carefully helped Charlie up to sit and cuddle on his lap. "I know. You're forgiven," he murmured. "It's over."

Charlie threw his arms around David and held tight for a few moments, until he was able to calm enough to speak again. "Thank you, sir..." he finally whispered.

David hugged him tightly. "I love you." It was easier to say now; easier than it had been. "Both of you," he added. "I'm glad you're both safe."

"...Love you too... master..." Charlie said the last hesitantly, not sure how David would take him calling him that.

David smiled at the word. "Like Don is to Colby. I like that," he said calmly.

"Yessir... I figure... I want you to be that... if you want..." Charlie smiled crookedly.

"I do." David hugged Charlie close, even as he glanced towards Amita, to see how she felt.

Amita still looked uncertain... scared... tears streaming down her face. But she also looked like she wanted to be part of what they had.

David kept one arm around Charlie, even as he held his other arm out to Amita. "You don't need to be scared," he said softly.

Amita's lower lip quivered and she let out another tiny sob, looking at Charlie. Her boyfriend looked at peace, relieved, happy at how David had just taken over. He was also giving her an encouraging smile. A third sob escaped and then suddenly, she was throwing herself into David's arms, cuddling and clinging as close as possible. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be bad! I didn't mean to scare or worry anyone! I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

David immediately hugged Amita close and tight to himself. "I know," he soothed. "But you're not bad. You just made a mistake."

"A bad mistake... " Amita continued to cry. "Al...al...almost _died_." She shook as the events of the day finally caught up to her and she realized how close they had all come to losing their lives. Especially Colby.

"You didn't." David brushed a kiss against her head. "And we'll deal with the actions you took today. You don't have to feel guilty anymore," he promised.

Amita continued to cry for a few more minutes, but eventually, David's words broke through to her and she calmed down. "You'll take care of me?" she finally asked, in a small voice. "I'll be yours too?"

"I will take care of you," David promised. "You will _both_ be mine."

Amita sniffled, continuing to snuggle. "Okay... Master..." she whispered, before pulling back enough to kiss David, chastely, on the lips.

David smiled and kissed her in return, gently cupping the back of her head.

Amita smiled, tears still falling down her face, but she was finally calm. Charlie smiled happily, leaning forward and kissing first David, then Amita before leaning back and asking David quietly, "Should I stand where Amita stood?"

"You can stand or sit wherever you feel most comfortable," David answered Charlie.

Charlie nodded and moved so that he was standing where Amita had stood. He figured it would make things seem fairer to her. He didn't bother pulling his clothes back on, though, leaving himself bare from the waist down.

David gently drew Amita across his lap and, as he'd done with Charlie, he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her securely and then proceeded to bare her.

"I'm sorry..." Amita said in a small voice, unable to stop herself from tensing up as she was bared.

"I know. I forgive you. I love you," David said gently, before lifting his hand and bringing it down in a firm swat that he then repeated.

Amita let out a shaky whimper at the swats, reaching down and holding onto David's leg with a death grip. She was obviously still scared, though she was trying to act brave.

"I've got you," David said softly. "It's all right. You're safe." As he had done with Charlie, he paused to rub her bottom after the first circuit.

Amita was already crying hard by the end of the first circuit, her emotions too strong to keep inside. When he began to rub, she whimpered, but began to calm slightly. It was soothing and helped her feel safe and forgiven. It also made her feel a little achy with desire. The spanking hadn't drawn that reaction, she knew; it was the possessive gentleness.

"I have you." David pitched his voice low and gentle, rubbing a bit more before he resumed swatting; though he kept the swats lighter than those he'd given Charlie. He paused once more to rub after the second circuit.

"Y... you have me..." Amita repeated back in a small voice, her body beginning to loosen up as she realized that the spanking wasn't unbearable. David was making sure she was being comforted and felt his claiming as much as she was being punished. "You forgive me, master?" She sounded young and hopeful. She began to go limp in submission.

"I forgive you," David promised. "I love you. You're mine. You and Charlie both."

"I... I'm glad I'm yours... " Amita choked out another tiny sob and then went limp over David's knee. She couldn't help but squirm slightly, the possessive rubbing affecting her.

Charlie could tell by the way she was moving that the rubbing was turning her on. He gave David a small smile, moving to a position that enabled him to watch and see everything.

David stopped spanking, instead focusing more on rubbing Amita's bottom and down over her thighs.

Amita groaned softly as David began to rub more. "No more spanking?" she asked, in a tiny, hopeful voice. "I'm good now?" Her voice betrayed that she was aroused, even if she hadn't quite caught on to the fact; she'd been focusing more on 'being right' with David.

Charlie swallowed. Hearing his girlfriend be turned on by their master taking over and touching her turned _him_ on.

"You're good now," David agreed. " _Both_ of you. No more spanking." He gently squeezed low down on her thighs.

Amita groaned louder and shivered. "Wanna be good for you," she admitted softly, her breathing hitching as he squeezed. "...Master?" she whimpered, in a shaky voice, unable to keep from shifting in place as her focus was suddenly on how tight, hot and achy she felt at her womanhood. She opened her legs slightly to ease the ache, giving Charlie the perfect view of her vulva, glistening wet.

Charlie swallowed hard, his own shaky, "Master?" escaping. He caught David's eye just long enough to motion at his member, silently asking for permission to touch himself while David was caring for Amita.

David nodded encouragingly to Charlie, even as he glided his fingers between Amita's legs, gently touching and stroking.

Amita's whine this time was full of need and she arched her back and opened her legs without thinking before freezing in place. David hadn't said she could move. "S..s.. sorry, master," she managed to apologize, sounding close to tears again that she was already messing up.

She was on full display to Charlie and he really hoped David told her to stay in that position. He was already at full hardness seeing David's fingers stroking possessively over and between her folds, spreading her juices all around.

"Don't apologize for how you react," David said. "If I wanted you in a certain position, or to hold back, I would say." He carefully, slowly, pushed one finger inside her.

Amita relaxed at the words, choosing to believe him and arched her back just a little more so he could claim more easily. She groaned low and breathy as she felt his finger push inside, clenching around the digit tightly.

Charlie whimpered as he watched David push his finger inside and Amita clench, his own hand stuttering in its motion around his member. He couldn't help thinking of what it would look like when their master finally claimed her completely and hoped he'd be allowed to watch, just like this. Then he thought about Amita watching as David claimed him and groaned loudly.

David stroked in gentle, soothing motions, settling her more comfortably over his lap so that she was in no danger of falling. He held his other arm out to Charlie, silently inviting the third member of their group to his side.

Charlie released himself and carefully moved to stand at David's side. His arousal ached, but he left it, keeping his hands to his side and watching as his master pleasured his mate.

Amita moaned softly, settling into place and focusing on David and what he was doing, how he was making her body respond and need. "Yours, master..." she whispered. "Love you..."

"I love you. I love you both." While he was stroking and caressing intimately inside Amita, David reached out with his other hand and gently grasped Charlie's member, beginning to stroke firmly and surely.

Charlie shuddered and moaned softly, his eyes going half-mast from pleasure. "Love you, sir... so much. Love you, Mita... need you both forever..." His voice was shaky.

Amita let out a tiny sob. "Feels so good, master...."

"Good. You're both being so good for me," David murmured, continuing the gentle stroking and caressing, the actions as possessive as they were claiming.

Amita was so tight, achy, hot at her center; feeling disconnected from everything around her, except for where David touched and claimed. She was tethered to her master. He was the only one keeping her from losing herself completely, even though he was the cause of her loss of control. "Please, master... please..." She began to beg, breathing out in tiny sobs. "...Please fill me, master...."

Charlie echoed the tiny sobs, his body beginning to tense up and shake. He didn't hide any of his reactions from David, thrusting into his master's hand with need. He wasn't jealous of Amita's request. He wanted to see that. He wanted to experience it too; being owned inside and out by the older man seemed perfectly right. They'd given themselves to him, after all.

"We should go to the rooms. Move there. Get what we need." David's own voice was hoarse with desire and need. He took a firmer, tighter, more possessive hold on the two of them.

"Ye.. ess." Charlie whimpered, holding himself still so David could release him. Amita just groaned and waited for further instructions.

David carefully stood, lifting Amita into his arms and wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist, holding both of them tight and possessively.

Charlie let David lead him; not sure whose room they were going to (although after today he fully intended, he and Amita to stay with David, unless one of them needed space.)

"I don't have a lot in the way of supplies, but I figured we can use your room for now until we figure out the best way for things to go," David said to both Charlie and Amita.

"Yessir..." Charlie said in a shaky voice, opening the door for his master, following David into the room. He went to the bedside drawer and opened it, pulling out condoms and lube. "We... we're clean and Amita is on the pill, but..." He bit his lip, leaving it up to their master what was needed. "Sometimes if she's on medication for something... we figure better safe than..." He shrugged, explaining why they had condoms when she was on the pill.

Amita just snuggled and nuzzled David's chest and neck.

David nodded in understanding, holding Amita close to himself. He sat down on the bed and held a hand out to Charlie. "Before we go any further, I want to be sure this is what you both want. We've not talked about this before and I want to make sure there won't be any regrets. For any of us."

Amita moaned softly before taking a shivery breath. "Charlie and I talked about it..." she admitted, with a whisper. "We both felt drawn to you... he told me he felt the urge to obey you... submit. And... I feel the same urge...."

Charlie swallowed and continued. "We... we talked about if we wanted to submit to you platonically or in every way possible... we both want everything. Whatever you are willing to give us... we want. I know it might seem sudden. We've never been in a polyamorous relationship before. But... it feels right. The thought of us being together while you are on the outside doesn't feel right or good."

"Our master should be in every part of our life. Especially when our master is also our friend and we love him as much as we love each other... " Amita said firmly, even if it was obvious waiting was a bit frustrating to her. She leaned up and kissed David on the mouth. Charlie leaned in and kissed him as well.

David kissed them both in return, drawing Amita into a tight embrace and then doing the same to Charlie. "Okay. Good. I'm glad," he said simply. "I love you both. I want to give you both _everything_." He began to stroke, touch, caress them once more, as he had done downstairs; but this time with more purpose.

Now that she was in his arms instead of over his knee, Amita took advantage of her new position to rub, touch and caress back, exploring her master's body. She trusted he would stop her if he wanted her to hold still for him.

Charlie took a few seconds to remove his socks, then remove Amita's shoes and socks, pulling her jogging pants and panties off completely, so she was bare from the waist down like he was. Then he followed Amita's example, beginning to explore and kiss wherever on David he could reach. He left their shirts on, as David hadn’t touched their chests yet and it was up to their master when that would happen.

David slid his hands up under each of their shirts, stroking and caressing along their bare skin. He shifted to encourage his two subs to explore his own body, encouraging them to remove his own clothing.

Charlie gave a tiny little growl, beginning to work on removing David's pants and underwear while Amita began unbuttoning his shirt. Between the two of them, they soon had him completely naked and were pressing kisses everywhere they could reach.

David ran his fingers over both Charlie and Amita, pulling their shirts free and leaving them both naked. He tugged them both closer, kissing first Amita and then Charlie deeply and passionately.

Amita hummed happily at the kiss, pressing closer to David so her breasts brushed his chest, then leaned back so Charlie could press against him.

Charlie wrapped an arm around Amita's waist, putting her other arm around his shoulders so she was leaning back into him. He then cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing gently and lifting them up toward David in offering.

Amita felt her nipples harden and arched her back slightly so they pointed toward her master.

David reached out and gently squeezed and stroked Amita's nipples. As he did so, he moved to kiss Charlie's lips, letting his tongue slip into the other man's mouth as Amita's nipples grew hard and pebbled in his hands.

Amita let out a needy little sob. She was so achy and wet she was certain she could easily take anything she was given without problem. "Please, sir... please..." she begged.

Charlie opened up for David, letting his own tongue dance around his master's tongue as David claimed his mouth.

David kissed Charlie a bit deeper and a bit more firmly, then pulled back just enough to grab one of the condoms. He carefully pushed inside Amita, holding onto her with one hand while his other glided over Charlie's chest and down his stomach.

Amita let out a happy, burbling sound, her hands carefully exploring David and Charlie's arms and chest, while being careful to not block them from each other.

Charlie let out a growly, purring sound, letting his hand explore David while nuzzling Amita's ear.

Beginning to thrust inside Amita, David stroked his fingers along Charlie's nipples, gently squeezing and caressing them, turning them hard and pebbled.

Amita's moans and sobs intensified as David thrust in her, rubbing all the sensitive, aching parts of her. "Feels so good, master..." she breathed out, beginning to quiver, as she was reaching the edge.

Charlie whimpered as his nipples were toyed with, his own member hard and aching. Listening to the sounds Amita and David's bodies made as their master claimed her turned him on more than he'd ever have thought possible.

David's own member swelled and hardened as his two subs responded to him and he kissed first Amita and then Charlie deeply, continuing to play with Charlie's nipples and thrust harder inside Amita. "You both feel so good," he whispered.

Amita whined, squeezing tight around David, clenching tight. Her muscles were beginning to spasm. "M...master, I can't..." she choked out, her eyes seeking David for help holding on, or permission to let go.

Charlie's breathing was ragged as he watched and listened. He was barely holding on himself, but he wanted to come inside his mate after David finished claiming her.

"Let go," David encouraged gently. "It's time." He tightened his hold on both of them, his release drawing near, his own member swelling to a nearly painful level.

Amita was shocked at the intensity of the orgasm that tore through her body, her master's permission freeing her completely. She wailed as her body began to convulse around David in waves, tightening so tight she held him in place, then shuddering so hard she shook both him and Charlie.

Charlie groaned, his fingers clenching around her and David, as it took everything in him not to spill over both of them.

David's own release followed seconds later and he tightened his own hold on both of his submissives, his body shaking in response to not only his own orgasm, but Amita's.

Amita's orgasm lasted through David's, her vision whiting out because she couldn't breathe right through it. When Amita's body finally calmed enough for her to breathe, she sobbed softly, "Master..." Her voice was wrecked, confused, still needy, but in a different way; needing David to hold her and anchor her until her equilibrium returned.

Charlie whimpered in response to watching his two mates, the ones he loved, take each other apart and be put back together as one.

David stretched out carefully next to Amita, pulling her carefully on top of him and spreading her legs and his own along with them. He then wrapped his arms securely around her, holding her steadily against him, open for Charlie.

Amita snuggled against David, trusting him to hold her and arched her back just enough that her womanhood was visible and open to her other mate.

Charlie swallowed hard at the sight, quickly shifting so he was between both of their legs. He braced his arms on either side of both of them, lined himself up and then slowly, gently, because he knew Amita was very sensitive now and not aroused, pushed in all the way until his hips touched her bottom.

Amita sighed happily at being sandwiched between both of her lovers. Even if she wasn't aroused anymore, feeling Charlie gently rubbing her inside, filling her, felt really good.

Charlie swallowed again, asking David in a tight voice, "I'm good?" He meant if his weight was too much along with Amita's, since David was on the bottom, but he couldn't form the words.

David glided his thumbs along Amita's hips to gently grasp hold of Charlie's, holding him steady. "You're good," he confirmed, his voice soft...sounding hoarse from desire and want for the two of them.

Letting out a tiny whimper, Charlie began to move his hips in a slow, rocking motion, almost meant to soothe; he was so close that just the gentle movement had him wanting to release almost immediately, but he took his time. He wouldn't beg for permission until he couldn't hold on any longer.

Amita let out a happy little purr at the movement. "Feels good..." She encouraged her mates.

David smiled at the sensation and gripped Charlie's hips a bit tighter. He pressed a kiss to the back of Amita's head as he stroked and explored over Charlie's body.

Feeling both of his mates rubbing and caressing in different ways was all it took. Charlie had been ready since before they came into the bedroom. He'd held off as long as he could. "Lo... love you both so much!" he gasped out, before sobbing as his release hit him with one long, drawn out spasm. As soon as it was over, he collapsed to the side, retaining just enough control not to land on Amita and smother her. He pressed as close to David as he could, nuzzling the other man while he rubbed gentle circles on Amita's lower back.

Amita grinned as she felt David responding to Charlie's arousal and orgasm "I wanna watch this time..." she whispered impishly, reaching down and carefully removing the used condom before gently stroking David's member, getting another one ready to slide on when he was ready for it.

Charlie carefully removed his own condom, taking both of them and putting in the bin next to the bed. He seemed a bit dazed, so didn't hear Amita's words; though he saw her actions and grinned, reaching over and helping her pleasure their master.

David smiled and leaned in to kiss each of his subs, his member quickly responding and hardening as the two of them pleasured him. "You're mine. _Both_ of you are mine," he whispered.

"Forever..." Charlie and Amita whispered in unison.

David kissed them both deeply and lingeringly and then carefully helped Amita to lay down so she could watch. He let his fingers glide down over Charlie's sides and then coated a finger in the lube, gently pressing the digit against his sub's entrance.

Charlie groaned softly, opening his legs and arching his back towards his master. His member twitched in interest again, if feebly.

Amita swallowed and licked her lips at seeing David touching Charlie. Her breathing increased slightly as she waited to watch her mate breached by their other lover. "It's his first time..." She whispered a warning to David. She and Charlie had talked about possible 'play' and he'd admitted he'd never done so. Things had never gone beyond talking; not because he was reluctant, but just because. Maybe fate was saving that for David? So, he'd have a part of them when it was new?

David nodded in understanding to Amita, as he carefully moved his finger in slow, soothing circles against the other man. He waited long enough for Charlie to relax and then carefully pushed his finger inside Charlie, taking his time and going slowly and carefully.

Amita and Charlie both groaned. Charlie because it felt so good, Amita because it looked good. "Please, master..." Charlie begged breathlessly.

David gently rubbed his finger in slow circles inside Charlie, stroking over his sub's hips with his other hand. "Can you take another one for me?" he asked, encouraged, gently.

"Yessir! Yessir... please?" Charlie begged softly.

"Good boy. My good boy," David murmured, coating a second finger in the lube and pushing that one carefully inside Charlie as well.

Amita's breath caught in her throat as she watched Charlie's tight pucker stretching around David's fingers.

Charlie whimpered and arched his back a bit more, visibly trying to hold himself still for his master instead of pushing back onto the digits impaling him.

David leaned in and kissed Charlie, then Amita, still stroking his fingers inside the other man. "Don't hold back," he directed. "React however you need to."

Amita kissed David, then shifted to kiss Charlie's shoulder, reaching down to grasp his member and stroke while David held and fingered him.

Charlie kissed back, whimpering. He obeyed, though, beginning to rock back and forth on his master's fingers. He slowly relaxed, enabling David to go deeper with each 'thrust'.

"You tell me when you're ready for a third finger," David murmured, kissing Charlie's chest and then engulfing one nipple in his mouth.

Charlie groaned at feeling his nipple sucked into David's mouth. "Y... yessir..." he whimpered, letting himself adjust to two fingers for a bit longer. Once he was used to them, he said, in a shaky breath, "I'm ready for more, sir. Please?"

Amita grinned at the sound of Charlie's voice. "So perfect, babe. You both are gorgeous together... seeing Master claiming inside you is so satisfying..." she breathed out.

David gently pulled free of Charlie's first nipple and then engulfed his second after smiling warmly at Amita. He coated a third finger in the lube and carefully pushed that inside Charlie. He reached out his other hand to run the fingers along Amita's chest and stomach.

Charlie shivered as he felt himself stretch around the third finger. He felt impossibly full but wanted more. He groaned more loudly, his member hard again.

Amita grinned impishly, squeezing gently until he whimpered with need. "Take him, master? Please? Can I see you push into him and fill him completely?" Charlie groaned at the words.

"It's time," David agreed. He carefully withdrew his fingers from Charlie and then pushed inside the other man, holding Charlie's hips to hold him still and steady.

Amita watched. Eyes wide, licking her lower lip, she never looked away as she watched her two mates join together as one, Charlie stretching to accommodate David. "So sexy..." she muttered breathlessly.

Charlie whimpered and whined as he felt himself stuffed full of his Master. "Feels so good..." He sobbed quietly. "So good, master. Need you so much...."

David leaned over to kiss Amita and then did the same to Charlie. "I love you both so much," he murmured. " _You're mine_."

"Forever..." Amita said confidently, leaning over and kissing Charlie as soon as David finished kissing him, swallowing Charlie's moans of pleasure. She began to stroke his member more firmly and faster.

Charlie began to rock back into David, relaxing little by little, enabling David to sink into him deeper and deeper.

Amita broke the kiss to breath and watch some more. "Wanna see you go so deep there is no space, your hips digging into his bottom...."

Charlie's moan grew louder, and he widened his legs further, asking without words for David to go deep.

David grasped Charlie's hips and thrust deeper and harder, his hips pressing against Charlie's backside, still pink from the earlier spanking. He squeezed the other man's hips, the actions possessive and claiming.

"Beautiful," Amita breathed out, her eyes roaming over the two men's bodies, taking in muscle clenching, sweat glistening, tension coiling to release in both men. She licked her lips again, looking at their faces and seeing the pleasure crossing over both their faces before her gaze returned back to the point of connection, David's member sliding in and out of Charlie's quivering hole, slick from the lube and Charlie's own moist heat. "I could watch all day..." She shivered and reached a hand down to play with herself while watching.

Charlie sobbed, it felt so good and he was so close. He took hold of Amita's leg, tugging her toward him. He wanted to bury himself in her while David burrowed into him. "Please..." he said, in a high pitched, needy voice.

Amita glanced at David, seeking his permission.

David nodded to both of his subs. "You have my permission," he whispered, his voice rough and hoarse. He stroked down both of their arms, squeezing them possessively as he continued to thrust inside Charlie.

Amita carefully slid herself under Charlie, opening her legs wide and guiding his member to her opening. "Push into me, babe... take me so all three of us are connected as one..." she breathed out, begging.

Charlie didn't need further encouragement. The next thrust of David into him pushed him forward and he thrust into Amita. When David withdrew, he withdrew. Soon, they were moving in tandem, thrust for thrust; David in complete control of the speed and force of the thrusts. "Love you both... so much..." Charlie's voice was high and tight and completely open and vulnerable.

Amita whined softly in pleasure, feeling Charlie bury deep in her and knowing David was buried deep in Charlie. "Sooo good..." she choked out.

"I love you," David murmured. "I love you both so much." He stroked and caressed and touched both of them, even as he continued to thrust into Charlie, his member growing to signal his release was close.

Charlie could feel David growing in him and he felt his own member growing in response. "I'm going... I can't..." he gasped, before stiffening up, his release hitting him hard and shooting out of him almost violently, causing him to tighten like a vice around David.

Amita's eyes widened as she felt him release in her, leaning up to kiss him, then leaning further to kiss David. She'd worry about the broken condom later.

David's own release came over him at nearly the same time as Charlie's and he tightened his hold on Charlie before kissing Amita back and then kissing Charlie.

Once Charlie's body stopped shuddering, he gently withdrew from Amita and fell to lie by her, David's body covering both of them. Feeling their master's weight blanketing them was comforting.

David stretched out on top of his two subs, wrapping an arm each around them. "I love you both," he reiterated.

"And we love you..." Amita breathed out, in a happy, tired voice.

"Okay. Good." David tightened his hold on both of them. "So, what do you want to tell the others?" he asked.

"The truth..." Charlie said, in his own breathless voice. "I don't want to hide from our family and friends. Although we'll probably want to keep things low key at work, like Don and Colby do."

"Yeah. Keeping it low key at work is important. Those in charge might not understand. But those who do understand and who care about us? I want them to know..." Amita agreed.

"It might be easier too as Don and Colby are in a similar sort of relationship," David commented. "And speaking of which...I had the feeling Don was planning to give you a thorough scolding for what happened today. You should probably let him know it's already been dealt with, unless you feel the need to be punished twice."

Both Charlie and Amita winced.

"I don't feel a need to be punished again, but I do need to apologize," Charlie admitted. "Will you go with me to do that? Our family dinner at Dad's is tonight, so it would give us a chance to let them all know about us...."

Amita stayed quiet, as she didn't think she'd need to worry about Don attempting to punish her... although Mr. Eppes might.

David ran his fingers through each of their hair. "Yeah. If you're ready for me to be there. It'll probably give me a chance to make up with Colby," he added, a bit more quietly.

Charlie nodded. "That would be good. I... I know some of his misbehavior lately was an attempt to get your attention. Even if he doesn't realize it...."

Amita stretched slightly, enjoying the feel of one lover beside her while the other was on top.

Charlie carefully pulled off the condom he was wearing, giving Amita an apologetic look. "Sorry, sweetie... here's hoping the antibiotics we were given don't interfere with the birth control..." He glanced at the broken condom carefully, before dropping it in the bin.

"It's not your fault, babe..." Amita shrugged faintly. "I know I'm not ready to be a mom yet, but the thought of having your baby... either of your babies..." She looked at David. "Doesn't scare me like it would have before. If it happens, then... we'll figure it out. Right?" She looked to David for reassurance and help reassuring Charlie.

"We'll deal with anything that occurs," David promised. "And if you did get pregnant, we can handle that. Together." He wrapped his arms tighter around both of them, brushing a kiss over each of their lips.

Amita smiled, kissing back before smiling at and nuzzling Charlie. "See, babe? Our master's got us and everything will work out the way it should. We're safe."

Charlie huffed in amusement and grinned back. "Yeah. He does." He smiled at David, kissing the other man deeply. "Nap now, sir? Or bath?"

David ran his fingers through Charlie's hair and stroked down Amita's arm. "We'll probably be more comfortable having a bath first," he commented. "Nap afterwards. Do you want to call Don about me joining you guys?"

"I'll call him now while you get the bath ready?" Charlie grinned impishly at David.

Within a few moments, he was on the phone, while Amita gathered their clothes to launder later and David was getting the bath ready.

***

Don was quiet as he drove Colby back to his place. His grip on the steering wheel was tight, leaving his knuckles white, and he kept his hand on his lover's leg, the grip firm and possessive.

Colby was subdued, hesitant to say anything or do anything because he could tell his master was very upset. Finally, unable to take the tense quiet, he asked, "Are you very mad at me?" His voice was small. Almost childlike with nerves at his mate being angry.

"Colby, I'm...." Don took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you, love. I am _desperately_ scared for you. This is a pattern of reckless behavior. I can't stand the thought of losing you, Colby. It terrifies me." A hoarse note had slipped into his voice. He couldn't stop seeing the image of Colby on that ship, his heart stopped, having been tortured.

Colby wrung his hands together, unable to look Don in the eye. Tears pooled in his own eyes and he cleared his throat, finally whispering, "Sorry doesn't seem nearly enough to say. I don't deliberately try to do things that scare you... that might take me away. It... they just seem to happen. I don't know if I'm just not thinking far enough ahead when I decide things, or if I'm so high in the moment, I can't think clearly, or if I'm just too _stupid_ to figure it out...." It was the first time he came close to admitting he might be addicted to the danger.

"If there's one thing I'm clear on, you are not stupid," Don said clearly. "I suspect that it's mostly that adrenaline junkie slipping out when I'm not there to draw you back. And maybe a little bit of a reaction to the fracture in the relationship between you and David."

Colby bit his lip. "How do we change my behavior?" he asked hopelessly. "You can't be with me every second of the day...."

"I need to have reports on your behavior. What you do when I'm not around and out on the field." Don parked outside their apartment. "I did speak to David. He was hurt more than angry about what happened. I asked him outright if he thought he could move past this. And he admitted he doesn't want to lose his best friend." Squeezing Colby's thigh firmly, Don said, "I'm thinking about putting the collar on you even when we're at work. Means you'll have to wear high-necked shirts when we're not around the team, but maybe the feel of it will help focus and remind you."

Colby swallowed hard, shifting his hand to cover Don's, squeezing gently. "If it will help me not give in to my... need for an adrenaline rush... to think further ahead and be more careful for you... I'll buy more shirts with high necks...." He sighed. "If that is too obvious for non-family or teams, I could wear the collar on my wrist. I'd see and feel it...."

Don turned his hand over to squeeze Colby's, his tight grip betraying just how scared he was about losing his lover. "If I'm putting you with David, I'm also going to tell him outright how I handle you. Let him know that I expect him to report any dangerous behavior to me."

Colby nodded. "I... I think he already knows. I'm not sure, but... it felt like he knows."

"He probably does. But I'm going to confirm it for him," Don said. "The alternative is keeping you behind a desk and I know that would make you miserable." He sighed and finally got out of the car. Moving round to the other side, he helped Colby out and then lifted his lover into his arms.

Colby wrapped his arms around his lover and held on, not protesting that he could walk. Don was in charge and if he wanted to carry him, then Colby was being carried. "It would prolly be less stressful for you if I was confined to a desk. Even if it made me miserable..." Colby said sadly.

"I don't want you to be miserable, Colby," Don said seriously. He locked the car and carried his lover inside the apartment. "Besides, you going stir crazy from that would probably affect the rest of the team too."

"I'm your biggest headache, your biggest problem..." Colby lay his head on Don's shoulder. "Everything I do affects everyone else in a bad way."

"The team affects each other, love." Don retrieved the collar and the leash and put both on Colby, but didn't put the other man down. Instead, he carried Colby through to the living room and sat his lover on his lap. "You're the only one who answers to me personally. As a lover, not as a boss." He kissed the side of Colby's neck. "I love you. You mean everything to me."

"I love you too, sir... so much... and I hate when I scare and worry you. I just wish I could think about that before it happens..." Colby swallowed, tears sliding down his face. "Th... that’s part of wh... why I didn’t tell you what I did the other day..." he admitted, in a shamed tone. "After it happened, I knew you'd be worried and scared...." His voice trailed off uncertainly. Looking back on his actions, he realized he should have just told Don. He may as well have lied to the older man, hiding things from him. "I'm sorry, Don..." he finally whispered repentantly. "I know it isn't enough, but I am."

Don moved one hand to Colby's neck, gently scruffing him. With his other hand, he began to strip his lover, leaving Colby naked apart from the collar and leash. "I thought you were sore because I'd taken you in the back of the car," he admitted, leaving unsaid that he'd felt guilty and responsible. Like he'd put his own needs and desires ahead of his lover.

Colby looked up at that, a stricken look on his face. "You... you blamed yourself?" he asked in a tight voice, his guilt rising higher.

Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "I figured I'd put my own wants and desires above what was best for you," he admitted.

"But you didn’t! You _never_ do!" Colby asserted. "And I wanted and needed to be taken that way... I didn't mean for you to think..." He let out a tiny, guilt ridden sob. "I shoulda been honest... not hidden what happened. I'm so sorry!"

Don hugged Colby a bit tighter, pressing a kiss against his lover's head. "I love you so much," he whispered. "But you can't keep hiding things from me, love." He came to a decision. "Every time you come back from being out in the field, I'm going to check you over for injuries, as well as asking for a full report from whoever you're with."

Colby pressed as close as possible, nuzzling against his master. "S... so I either fess up immediately, or you know I'm hiding stuff?" His voice was small, guilt filled, almost childlike in his question.

"I'm not going to let you hide things, Colby," Don said seriously. "I'm not prepared to make you miserable by confining you to a desk, either. So, I'm going to check you over every time you come back from being out in the field. And if necessary, if you force my hand, I will turn you over my knee in the office there as well." He wouldn't do it in front of the other team members, but he had no qualms about them hearing what was happening.

Colby flushed. "Master..." He couldn't help whining. He had no doubts that until he learned not to give into his need for an adrenaline rush, he'd be going over Don's knee at the office, probably numerous times. And he knew it would be impossible to hide what was occurring. He suspected David knew, but he didn't think Meghan or Liz did and even if David knew, knowing was different to witnessing.

"It needs to stop, love," Don said seriously. "This dangerous, reckless behavior. The complete disregard for your own safety. I'm not budging on this, Colby. I faced losing you already and it nearly killed me. I won't _let_ you risk taking yourself away from me again."

Colby looked up at Don with sorrowful eyes. "Yessir..." he said submissively. "I understand... I... I know I'm due a spanking for what I did. Am I getting double for hiding what I did with David?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he needed to.

"I'm not going to give you double, but I am going to use the hairbrush as well as my hand," Don said seriously. "Because this is an ongoing problem and I need you to understand how seriously I take your safety."

Colby winced at that. "I was really naughty?" He couldn't help asking the question. He'd only ever had the brush or belt when he was _really_ naughty. "I... I know this is serious... that you're serious. I _am_ sorry..."

"You were really naughty," Don said. "Even before we became lovers, you knew I expected you to stay safe. I told you how much it would devastate me to lose you when I spanked you before the whole mess with the Chinese." He'd also told Colby then that if it happened again, the spanking would be more serious.

Colby blinked back tears and swallowed. He wouldn't argue or beg for Don not to use the brush. He had been told and he had been warned. "Yessir..." he whispered.

"Go and get me the brush," Don directed, loosening his hold enough for Colby to move.

Tears slipping down his face, shoulders slumped, Colby obeyed his lover, retrieving the brush without detouring or moving slowly. He was soon back at Don's side, handing him the implement that would cause him pain.

Don took the brush from his lover, drawing Colby into a tight embrace. "I love you so much," he murmured. "I have done for a very long time. I can't lose you, Colby. I need you too much." He stroked his fingers along the tattoo covering his lover's backside and then drew Colby across his lap, positioning his lover with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"I love you too, Don... so much... and I trust you so much. I don't mean to scare and hurt you and I know I deserve to be spanked... I can't help being nervous though... I don't think I can hold still for you, sir...." Colby's voice caught in his throat and he swallowed, shifting over Don's knee.

Don stroked down over Colby's back and his bottom. "I can hold you, love," he promised. "I have done when it's needed. Don't worry about holding back your reactions."

"Th... thank you, master..." Colby swallowed again. It was obvious he was already crying.

Taking a tighter grip on Colby, Don brought his hand down in a firm smack that he then repeated. He swatted down to his lover's thighs and then paused to begin rubbing.

Colby's breathing was heavy by the end of the first circuit and he was wiggling. "I'm sorry, master..." he repeated tearfully.

"I know. I love you, Colby. And getting spanked means that you'll be forgiven. You'll be my good boy again." Don's voice was gentle as he began a second circuit of swats, pausing periodically to rub his lover's bottom.

By the end of the second circuit, the wiggling had become more active squirming and Colby was crying vocally. "I love you, master! Wanna be your good boy... need to be your good boy... need forgive me...."

"I _always_ will," Don promised. "I will _always_ forgive you, Colby. No matter what you do." He began a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster, his grip on his lover still firm.

Colby gave up trying to hold still, wriggling with abandon and crying hard enough to stagger his breathing.

Don kept his grip on Colby firm and tight, delivering a final few to his lover's sit spots and thighs before he picked up the brush.

Colby lay tense over Don's lap as he sensed his master picking up the brush.

Don tightened his hold on his lover as he brought the brush down firmly; nowhere near as hard as he could, but it still left a darker mark than his hand had.

Colby tried, but he couldn't stop the pained howl that escaped, his loud crying turning into sobs as the sharp pain of the brush spread over his bottom. "Master..." He finally lost the struggle not to beg.

"I need you to think about this next time, Colby." Don delivered a second strike with the brush. "I _need_ you to stay safe." A third strike. "I came _so close_ to losing you before. I was terrified." He delivered another strike.

"I know, master... _I know_... and I'm sorry. I should know better. I should have thought... please, master!" His sobs made it difficult to speak.

Don kept careful control over the brush, bringing it down firmly but not too hard. Even so, Colby's bottom was reddening fast. Don tightened his hold on his lover. "Every time you put yourself in danger, this is exactly where you will end up. But I won't give up on you. I won't decide you're too much work. You're worth _everything_ to me."

"Yessir..." Colby sobbed. "Wi... will deserve to be if I... I be naughty so much...."

Don finished up with a final few strokes from the brush and then stopped, quickly drawing his lover into a tight embrace.

Colby clung tightly to Don, sobbing out his pain and guilt. "Sorry, master... so sorry...."

Don hugged Colby tightly, kissing his hair. "I love you so much. I forgive you. You're my good boy," he soothed.

"I... I'm good now?" Colby sobbed hopefully.

" _Very_ good," Don promised, kissing the side of Colby's neck.

Colby pressed closer still, sobbing into Don's chest. "Love you... love you so much..."

"You're my world," Don whispered, stroking down Colby's back. "I need you so much."

It took a while for Colby to calm, but eventually, his crying ebbed into hiccups and hitched breathing. He continued to hold onto Don as tightly as he was able, though, shivering.

"My good boy," Don murmured. He stroked down Colby's back and gently over his bottom, pressing another kiss to his lover's neck.

Colby whimpered as Don stroked over his bottom, but pressed closer. "Hurts..." he said in a tiny voice, not hoping for sympathy, but hoping for a little more cuddling and kissing.

Don pressed kisses to Colby's neck, cuddling his lover close. "In a few minutes, I'll take you upstairs. Rub some ointment into your bottom," he murmured.

Colby sniffled, then snuggled and nuzzled against Don's chest. "Kiss it better, master?" he whispered in an impish tone, attempting to let Don know he was okay, even if he hurt.

Don snorted softly and then kissed Colby's hair. "I can do that too." He stroked low down on Colby's back.

Colby gave Don a bashful grin, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the mouth.

Don kissed him, stroking his fingers through Colby's hair. "I love you so much," he murmured. "My whole world is you."

"And you are mine... even if I don't act like it sometimes..." Colby kissed him again, hissing softly when he accidentally shifted onto freshly spanked skin.

Don carefully lifted Colby into his arms and stood. "We'll go to the bedroom, so I can rub ointment in for you." He carried his lover in that direction.

Colby wrapped his arms around Don trustingly, letting his head rest on Don's shoulder.

Inside the bedroom, Don snagged the ointment and then sat down on the bed, settling Colby on his lap. He then carefully began rubbing the ointment into his lover's bottom, pressing kisses to Colby's cheeks, forehead and lips every so often.

Colby whimpered at first as the ointment was rubbed in, but eventually, the whimpers turned into tiny sighs of relief and he began kissing Don back as often as he was able.

"My good boy," Don whispered, brushing kisses over Colby's face and neck, rubbing the ointment into his lover's heated backside.

"Love you, master... wanna be your good boy forever..." Colby whispered in a tiny voice.

"I fully believe you will be my good boy for most of the time," Don murmured. "Even temporary naughtiness doesn't change that."

Colby sniffled and nuzzled into Don. "Even if I'm your naughty boy, I'm still yours..." he whispered. "Just get a sore bottom when I'm that."

"But you also get loved, forgiven, taken care of." Don kissed him with each word.

"I get that when I'm good too..." Colby's smile could be heard in his voice.

" _All_ the time," Don promised. "Though I might take care of you a different way when you're naughty." He rubbed the ointment into his lover's bottom.

Colby shivered. "I love you, master...."

"I love you. So much." Don kissed his neck. "I knew I felt differently about you than the rest of the team that very first time I took you over my knee. I knew you were so very important to me then."

"I... I knew then too. Knew I had to feel something for you... That you would be important to me... because I never would have submitted to anyone else." Colby swallowed. "I need to submit to you.in everything...."

"I need your submission," Don said honestly. "Being your master fills a need I never realized I had before you joined the team." He rubbed low down on Colby's back, over his lover's bottom.

"Need to belong to you... need you in control... I love you so much, sir..." Colby quivered, feeling his master stroking his bottom. The burning sting reignited, but he wanted it to continue.

"I love you." Don leaned back on the bed, gently pulling his lover down on top of him. He stroked his hands down Colby's shoulders, back, over his bottom and his legs.

Colby let himself rest on Don, shivering as his body was rubbed. "Yours, sir... forever... to do with however you wish..." he murmured, kissing Don's neck, shoulder, chest....

Don kissed Colby's neck and his hair. "Mine. Forever," he whispered. "I love you so much." He possessively squeezed each of his lover's thighs.

Colby moaned, feeling his member respond to his master's actions, pressing into Don's hip.

Don smiled and kissed his lover's ear. "Mine," he whispered possessively.

"Yours..." Colby moaned as his ear was kissed. As much as he liked feeling his master fill him, he liked the gentle affection just as much.

Don kissed Colby's other ear and then let out a huff of breath as he felt his phone vibrating. Curling his arm possessively around his lover's waist, he took out his cell and answered it. "Charlie?"

Colby huffed too, letting his head rest on Don's chest. He glanced up at hearing his little brother's name.

"Hey, Don. I just wanted to let you know... when we have the family dinner at dad's tomorrow night, David will be joining Amita and I... we have a bit of an announcement to make...."- Charlie could be heard clearly.

"What kind of announcement?" Don asked curiously. "Care to give me a hint?" He stroked low down on Colby's back.

"Well... the fact Amita and I are bringing David to the family dinner, is a bit of a hint..." Charlie teased.

"Yes, but I don't know if you're adopting him or if it's something else," Don commented. "Though given how you reacted to him today, I have some suspicions."

Charlie laughed at Don's protest. "He... he's to Amita and me what you are to Colby. Does that help?"

"Yeah," Don answered. "We'll see you at dinner tomorrow. Because if he's anything like me, he's not gonna want to be separated from you for long. Especially when things are so new." He paused and a more teasing note slipped into his voice as he added, "And let him know I can give him the name of the store I got Colby's collar and leash from if he wants."

Charlie squawked at that, but it was obvious he wasn't averse to the idea. "Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow..." he said, before hanging up.

Don disconnected the call and took a firmer grip on his lover. "You hear all that?"

"David has Charlie and Amita both? The way you have me?" Colby asked. "So... Charlie has someone taking care of him like I, have you?" He paused. "Be more difficult to get into trouble with Charlie...." he admitted.

"I think that's an advantage," Don commented. "He sounds happy with David. I'm glad about that." He hugged Colby a bit tighter. "You and David can talk tomorrow. In a family setting, rather than a work one."

"I... I'd like that. Maybe he's forgiven me?" He sounded hopeful.

"When he mentioned that you'd got hurt, it was clearly driven by worry and concern rather than him wanting you to get into trouble," Don said. "The two of you have been best friends since you joined the team. He's admitted he's not prepared to throw that away."

Colby slumped in relief. "I've missed him. It will be good to have him around again, especially since it seems like he's family now."

"I think it's more than clear he's family now." Don kissed Colby. "We'll have the chance to see them tomorrow. Right now, though, I have other plans." He began to whisper in his lover's ear.

Colby flushed at what Don whispered. "Yes, master... please?" he begged in a shaky voice, completely in agreement with Don's plans.

Rolling them over, Don began to put his plans into action.

***

The next day, Don drove them both to his father's, his hand resting on Colby's knee and squeezing periodically. He'd left love bites on Colby's body that could easily be seen and the collar and leash were in view.

"Will I be staying dressed this time, Master?" Colby asked curiously. He usually wore his boxers and a white tank undershirt when they were at their father's house. It enabled him to keep 'modest', but left no doubt who was in charge. But that was when it was just Don and Alan. This was the first time having a family dinner that Amita had been free to come.

"I figured you can stay dressed to begin with and if we both feel more comfortable, I'll strip you down to just the boxers and undershirt," Don answered.

"Yessir. thank you..." Colby smiled at his master. He was always grateful that Don thought ahead of time to how he might feel.

"I love you." Don squeezed Colby's hand as he parked the car outside Alan's house. Getting out, he walked round to the other side and opened the door to guide his lover out.

Colby got out, immediately moving close to Don so the older man could take his leash and lead him in.

Don held his lover's leash, leading Colby into the house.

Amita hadn't seen Colby collared and leashed yet. She blinked in surprise, her hand reaching up to her own throat subconsciously.

Charlie grinned. "Hey, Don... Colby... dad is in the kitchen giving David the 3rd degree..." he whispered. "If you want to go rescue him."

Don smiled. "We'll go and do that," he replied, heading into the kitchen with his lover.

Colby blinked, giving Don an amused look. "Dad didn't give me the third degree..." he whispered to Don. "...Other than to make sure I was okay with you taking over. And to make it clear I was to obey him if I was in his house and you weren't there to tell me what to do...."

"I think Dad also saw how I felt about you before I did," Don answered. "Long before I realized," he admitted.

"Dad is really observant... and smart..." Colby acknowledged, not whispering this time, so that the other men would hear him and know he and Don were coming into the kitchen.

David glanced towards Colby and Don as the two men entered. He caught his best friend's eye and then widened his own eyes at the sight of the collar and leash. "I guess there really is no doubt about your relationship when you're here."

Colby smiled hesitantly, not sure how David would view his complete surrender and submission to Don. It was one thing to hear about it... quite another to see it in action.

"Don, why don't you give me a hand with the table?" Alan motioned towards the door.

Don nodded, kissed Colby firmly and then followed his father out of the kitchen.

David watched them leave. "Well. That wasn't subtle at all."

Colby huffed softly, not able to look David in the eye. "Not really, no..." he said softly. "They know how much I've missed you, though."

"I guess we haven't really had much of a chance to talk." David cleared his throat. "I wasn't sure. That Don and Charlie were right. Not until we were on the ship with you." He paused. "But even then, I don't know how much of what you shared with me was true. Or how much was just you playing me."

Colby blinked back tears and forced himself to look David in the eye. "The only things that were a lie was how I came to join the team and anything directly involved with what I had to do at the end. I tried so hard to not say anything that wasn't true. It doesn't excuse me, I know. I hid so much. There were so many times I wanted to tell you what was going on and I didn't. Saying I'm sorry will never be enough."

"Don asked me," David said quietly. "If I thought I'd be able to forgive you. If I thought we could be friends again. I don't want to lose my best friend. And it's fairly obvious Don won't let you get away with lying to us again."

Colby smiled at that, reaching back and rubbing his sore backside without thought. "He won't. Not even the 'hiding things' type of lie...."

David snorted softly at that. "Can't say it wasn't deserved. Now or then. But I'm glad Don's got you. Even if you can't sit down."

"Me too... Didn't realize how much I needed him to have me until I almost lost him. Almost lost all of you...." The last was said hesitantly, as if he wasn't certain he hadn't lost David after everything. "I... I am sorry, David. I know I don't deserve it, but can you ever forgive me? Please?" Colby's voice caught in his throat, sounding small and afraid.

"Yeah." The word was said in a rush of air. David stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Colby in a tight hug. "I love you like a brother, man. I missed you," he admitted quietly.

Colby immediately latched onto David, clinging to him and beginning to cry. Before Don got him, that was something else he would have hidden and 'lied' about: his feelings. He didn't hide them this time. David could hear the relief, as well as the fear and guilt his forgiveness had allowed Colby to release. Colby's body was shaking and he couldn't talk. All he could do was cling to his best friend, his brother, desperately.

David hugged Colby tightly. "You're my best friend," he repeated. "I forgive you. I don't want to lose you over this. I don't want to lose you over anything."

"I... I was so scared I'd lost you... that I'd messed everything up. I never wanna be pulled apart from you like that again... I'm so sorry..." Colby finally managed to speak, but he sounded so lost and confused. It was clear he still hadn't healed completely from the emotional trauma he'd been through due to the mission. David forgiving him would help immensely.

"I don't think anyone will let that happen," David said quietly. "Don'll keep hold of you. And I've got a similar thing going on with Charlie and Amita," he said frankly. "If anything happens, I can pass it on to Don. To your master."

Colby nodded in response. He didn't pull back; he needed his brother too much and felt broken and so planned to stay in David's arms until David pulled back or Don came and pulled him into his own.

David was just as reluctant to let go of Colby, but he said softly to his brother, "Why don't we go and join the others? Your master and the rest of our family?"

"Yeah..." Colby sniffled, finally pulling back and rubbing his eyes. "Okay." He gave David a trembling smile. "So, you and Charlie _and_ Amita?" he asked. "You got your hands full, man!" he teased.

David laughed outright at that. "Well, in comparison to you and Charlie, Amita's pretty well-behaved," he teased back, wrapping an arm affectionately around his best friend's shoulders.

Colby huffed softly, grinning. "Can't say you're wrong..." he admitted, letting his best friend, his brother, lead him back out to the rest of the family.

As soon as they were in the living room, David led Colby over to Don, sitting on the couch.

Don immediately reached out and drew Colby onto his lap, snuggling his lover. "All good?"

"Yeah..." Colby said with a smile, seeming more at peace than he had for a long time. "Everything's perfect."

Don wrapped his arms around Colby's waist and snuggled his lover back against him.

David nodded towards the collar and the leash. "Is that just for outside work?"

"Considering having Colby wear it while we're at work, too, under a high-collared shirt," Don answered. "I'm a bit at a loss about how to stop the dangerous behavior without confining him to a desk and making him miserable."

"If he's wearing it at work, even if no one else can see it, he'll still know that it's there," Alan commented.

Colby flushed at everyone discussing how best to help him behave but didn't comment. If he was able to help himself, it wouldn't be an issue.

Don slid his hands under Colby's shirt, gently stroking his lover's stomach, as David sat on the couch with Amita and Charlie. "I've told Colby that I expect a full report from whoever's out in the field with him," he said.

"That's fair," David commented. "Are you also planning to check him over for injuries after?"

Colby swallowed and nodded his head, though he didn't say anything, since David had asked Don.

"That's the plan," Don answered David. To take the spotlight off of Colby, he addressed Charlie in a teasing tone. "Did you pass on my suggestion to David?"

Charlie blinked. "Uh... no?" he said, with wide eyes.

"What suggestion?" David asked.

Don grinned at his little brother before answering David. "I said I'd give you the name of the shop I got the collar and leash from if you wanted."

Amita glanced at Don at that. "Do they have any pretty or cute ones that can pose as chokers?" she asked, with interest.

Charlie blinked and couldn't help grinning at his mate.

"They had a few different ones," Don answered. "I didn't look too hard since I had a pretty firm idea of what I wanted to get Colby already in mind." He ran his fingers over Colby's collar and gently squeezed the nape of his neck.

David glanced at his two subs. "Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"Can't speak for Charlie. But I like the idea..." Amita said.

Charlie slanted his head. "I'm not against it... but I think I'd be more inclined to want something simple like Colby has than anything cute or pretty... " he teased.

Don told David the name of the shop, adding, "You could always go together and pick them out."

"Can we?" Amita gave David a hopeful grin.

David smiled at that. "Yeah. We can go on our next day off together."

"Great!" Amita grinned, jumping up to give David a hug and then pulling Charlie up so David could sit down, both of them sitting on his lap.

David wrapped his arms around Amita's and Charlie's waists, drawing them close and tight against his stomach.

"So how did this happen? The three of you?" Don asked curiously.

"Amita and I moved in with David when the house we were going to rent burned down," Charlie started explaining.

Amita continued, "it quickly became apparent that we felt a connection to him and an urge to... follow him."

"When we got into trouble yesterday and he stepped in... well... it just felt natural to be together completely," Charlie finished.

"I'm very happy that all of you have found each other," Alan commented. "Especially since it seems my more reckless sons have someone to step in and correct that behavior."

Colby blinked at the use of the plural 'sons'; since he knew Don wasn't reckless, it meant Alan had fully 'adopted' him. He smiled bashfully.

"I'm more than happy we found each other," Don admitted, squeezing Colby against him. "It's hard to keep things low-key at work sometimes. Have to remember that I can be your lover at home; but your boss first in the workplace."

"I try to remember too... since I don't want to be reassigned to another team." Colby snuggled.

"I'm not sure any of us would let that happen," David admitted. "The whole team's been so happy to have you back. Pretty sure an attempt to reassign you would mean they'd have a fight on their hands."

Colby smiled happily at David's words, a look of relief on his face. Hearing David include himself among those who wanted him around eased any last remaining doubts he might have had about David forgiving him.

Don kissed the side of Colby's neck and squeezed his lover's hand.

"I seem to recall making a promise the last time the two of you did something reckless and dangerous." Alan looked seriously at Colby and Charlie.

Colby darted a look toward Charlie, a slightly worried frown on his face.

Charlie swallowed hard. "Yessir..." he answered, in a small voice.

Amita blinked. "What promise was that?" Her voice was nervous. She'd been with them during this episode of recklessness. Was she under the same promise?

"The last time Colby and Charlie did something dangerous, I told them they'd be taking a trip over my knee as well," Alan answered Amita.

Don gently squeezed around Colby's waist. "A second spanking might help the both of you to remember better."

"Do... do you think I need that too?" Amita asked, in a tiny voice, as both Colby and Charlie got up and walked to Alan's side.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you don't normally do dangerous things," Alan answered. "And you weren't involved when I warned Charlie and Colby before. But you are just as important as them, so if there is a next time, all three of you will be getting spanked by me as well as what your partners give you." He reached out for Colby's hand, drawing him over his lap first.

David wrapped his arm a bit more firmly around Amita's waist, pulling her back against him.

Amita snuggled back against David, nuzzling into his chest to give Alan and Colby a little privacy.

Colby whimpered softly but didn't argue going over Alan's knee. He didn't worry about David or Amita being there. He'd messed up and deserved to be punished... and they were family. If they saw, then maybe he'd have more incentive to do better next time.

David cuddled Amita close to himself, stroking through her hair, as Alan tugged Colby's pants and underwear down. Taking a firm grip on his son, Alan lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm swat that he then repeated.

Colby knew his bottom was still pink in some places from receiving the hairbrush the day before. He felt ashamed that he'd behaved in such a way that he needed to be punished by both his lover and father and flushed at the fact Alan would see the marks from the brush.

Alan held his son snug and tight against his stomach, swatting down to Colby's thighs before starting over from the top. "It isn't just Don who would be devastated if something happened to you, son. Everyone here would be hurt and upset."

"Ye... yessir... " Colby's voice was tight and high and breathless. Being spanked again so soon... even if it was a day later... hurt bad. It hurt worse knowing how upset he'd made his loved ones, though. Tears began sliding down his cheeks, unheeded. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." he apologized; his tone fully repentant.

Charlie winced as he watched his father smacking skin that was obviously still very tender. He glanced toward Don and David, wondering how they felt watching Colby being spanked again. He was glad Amita had turned her eyes away. If she saw their dad spanking already pink skin, she might feel the need to protest, her sympathetic nature getting the better of her.

Don's eyes were focused on his lover over his father's lap, not looking away. David's own attention was on Amita, giving his best friend as much privacy as he could.

"You are wanted, needed and loved, Colby." Alan began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "You owe it to the people who love you to keep yourself alive and safe."

"Ye... yessir... owe... owe you all to be safe... need... need to be safe for you all..." Colby slumped boneless over his father's knee, beginning to sob.

Alan finished with a final few swats to Colby's sit spots and thighs and then gathered his son into his arms on his lap, hugging Colby tightly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." Colby sobbed in a tiny voice, snuggling as close to Alan as possible.

"I know you are." Alan hugged him tighter. "And I forgive you. I love you."

Colby slowly calmed, continuing to snuggle against Alan, soaking up the comforting affection. He loved Don with all his heart and soul and needed his love and affection, but Alan was different. Being punished by the older man made him feel like a child again and he couldn't stop himself from reacting like one; needing the physical and verbal assurance that he was still loved and wouldn't be pushed away from his father.

Charlie frowned slightly at the reaction, wondering briefly when the last time Colby saw his blood family was, for him to need reassurance so badly. He looked at David curiously, wondering if his lover had any clue, if it was something that needed to be addressed later as a family.

Alan hugged Colby tightly to himself, stroking his hair and whispering soft, soothing words of love and forgiveness.

David caught Charlie's eye and reached out to press his sub's hand affectionately. He didn't say anything, not wanting to reveal what Colby hadn't told them.

Colby finally calmed enough to pull back and kiss Alan on the cheek. "Thank you, daddy..." he whispered. Carefully replacing his clothing, Colby quickly hugged Alan tightly, then moved into Don's arms, clinging to his mate. He needed to keep being held.

Charlie swallowed, shifting closer to his father.

Don wrapped his arms around Colby and kissed his head, sliding his hands down his lover's back to gently rub his bottom. "I love you so much," he murmured.

Alan reached out and drew Charlie across his lap, securing his youngest before baring him.

Colby just snuggled close, sighing softly as Don rubbed.

Charlie shivered, reaching down to hold Alan's ankle.

Don continued to rub gently, soothing the warmth he could feel through his lover's pants. "Later, I can take you upstairs and rub some more ointment into your bare bottom," he murmured into Colby's ear, before kissing it.

Alan delivered a firm smack to Charlie's backside and then repeated it, following the same pattern he had with Colby.

David cuddled Amita close, running his fingers through her hair.

Colby smiled at that, kissing Don on the cheek. "Yessir."

Charlie whimpered, beginning to squirm almost immediately, trusting his father to hold him tightly and not drop him.

Amita was crying quietly, empathetic and hurting for her lover and brother.

Don brushed his lips tenderly against Colby's, still gently rubbing his lover's bottom.

Alan kept his hold on Charlie tight as he swatted down to his son's thighs and then started over from the top again. "You are as important and valued as your brother is, Charlie. You don't have the right to risk taking yourself from people who love you."

"It's all right," David murmured softly in her ear. "It hurts at the moment, but they'll ultimately feel better for it."

Colby kissed back, before putting his head on Don's shoulder, nuzzling.

Charlie let out a tiny cry, squirming more frantically. "I know, sir. I'm sorry!" He choked out the words.

Amita nodded, just snuggling. She knew it was needed, but it was still hard to hear. She refused to watch.

Don kissed Colby's ear again, murmuring softly, "My good boy." He gently squeezed low down on one of Colby's thighs. "Do you think you might be more comfortable over my lap, where I can rub and soothe a bit more easily?" he asked softly.

Alan began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "I know. I love you, Charlie. So, does everyone in this room. None of us want to risk losing you."

David didn't make Amita watch. He just cuddled and held her, stroking her hair and back and kissing her cheek and head periodically.

Colby sniffled quietly, nuzzling closer. "Yessir," he admitted, in a whisper.

When Alan began a third circuit, Charlie squirmed a bit more frantically, his cries becoming sobs, before he just fell limp over Alan's knee. "I sorry, daddy. So sorry...."

Amita let out a tiny cry at that, burrowing against David.

Don kissed his lover again and then carefully moved Colby over his lap, beginning to rub and stroke his lover's bottom and down over his thighs.

Alan finished with a final few to Charlie's sit spots and thighs and then quickly moved his youngest into his arms, cuddling him tightly and murmuring words of love and forgiveness.

David brushed a kiss over Amita's hair and held her close and protectively.

Colby relaxed as Don gently rubbed. Even through the clothing, it was soothing.

Charlie clung to his father, cuddling close. "Love you, daddy..." he whispered.

Now that the sounds of spanking were over, Amita calmed, cuddling and snuggling with David, but finally looking toward Alan and Charlie and Don and Colby.

"My good boy," Don murmured, squeezing low down on Colby's thighs before resuming the gentle rubbing.

"I love you, Charlie. So very much so." Alan tightened his embrace around his youngest.

David held Amita close and tight, glancing towards Don as the other man rubbed and stroked over Colby's bottom. He cleared his throat. "You know, if you feel the need to pull his pants down and do that, it won't make me uncomfortable."

Charlie glanced up at that, looking over towards Don. "Not like the rest of us haven't already seen. Well... cept for Amita, but I don't think it'll bother her seeing you being affectionate..." He glanced toward his girlfriend to make certain.

Amita cleared her throat and looked toward Don. "It won't bother me, if it doesn't bother Colby...."

Colby blushed. Don knew he wasn't terribly modest at the best of times; some of the cases they'd been on, he'd exposed himself to complete strangers without batting an eye. As far as he was concerned, it was up to his lover.

Don nodded in thanks to his family and carefully eased Colby's pants and underwear down, beginning to rub and stroke his lover's bare bottom.

Alan nodded towards Don and Colby and asked his youngest softly, "Did you want a similar kind of affection from your Dom?"

Charlie blushed but nodded hesitantly and gave David a hopeful look.

Amita's gaze had landed on Colby's bottom, seeing the remnants of the spanking he'd just had along with the one from the night before. She relaxed as she watched Don being so gentle with Colby. Kissing David on the cheek, she quickly got up and moved toward Alan. Kissing Charlie on the cheek, she helped her lover up, then took his place sitting on Alan's lap, snuggling with the older man. "I didn't get spanked, but I still like snuggles..." she said with a crooked smile.

Alan wrapped his arms around Amita and cuddled her close. "You can get snuggles any time you want them," he promised. "That goes for all of you."

David reached out and gently drew Charlie across his own lap. His sub's pants were still down, so he left them where they were, beginning to rub and stroke Charlie's bottom as Don did the same to Colby.

Amita grinned happily, snuggling close to Alan and settling in place to watch as her lover and brother had their bottoms rubbed by their Doms.

Colby let out a sigh of contentment, slumping bonelessly over Don.

Charlie relaxed as well, feeling safe in David's hands.

"It's good to see you all so happy together," Alan commented, cuddling Amita tightly. He caught Don's eye and smiled at his oldest. "A far cry from when you had Colby wrenched away from you."

Don gave a slight smile. "It took that for me to realize just how much I needed him. Needed you." He addressed his lover.

Amita slanted her head, giving Don a look filled with curiosity. "What happened then?"

Colby turned his head slightly, curious himself.

***

Don rewound the tape, watching Colby's confession for...hell, he didn't even know how many times he'd wound the security tape back. It didn't sit right with him. Losing a team member, someone he cared about deeply, had wrenched a hole in his life. Maybe that was why he'd wound up taking more of a beating in the last case.

He rubbed absently at his arm and wound the tape back again; as if Colby's two-dimensional image could give him the answers he needed.

Charlie walked in as Don started the feed over again. "You find anything that can clear him?" he asked hopefully. He couldn't believe Colby was truly guilty of what he stood accused.

Don stopped rubbing at the bruise forming on his arm, answering his little brother absently. "He's saying he's guilty. All the evidence points to it. But it doesn't feel right." He reached for his cup of coffee. He'd lost count of how many he'd had today, but it was enough to leave him jittery and on edge. Anything to keep himself awake and from seeing Colby's face every time he closed his eyes.

Charlie's face fell in dismay. "But he's lying! He has to be, right?"

Don let out a long, slow sigh. "I don't know, Charlie. I would never have said he was a traitor, but I can't reason out what motive he has for lying." He finished his coffee. "He lied about Dwayne to me already."

"So... you go to him and make him tell the truth!" Charlie asserted. "You never let _me_ get away with lying... don't let him get away with it!"

"It's not as simple as that," Don replied. "Colby's lies, if he really is lying, have put him in jail." He stared at the screen and shook his head. Had he really been that wrong about the other man? "Maybe I just don't want to believe he was able to fool me for so long," he muttered.

"I don't believe his feelings for the team... the man he showed us... was a lie..." Charlie said, shaking his head.

Don stared at the screen. "I don't want to believe it either, Charlie, but I'm coming up blank for an explanation."

"You're giving up..." Charlie accused, disappointment heavy in his tone. He glanced out the door as he heard footsteps, seeing their father walking toward the office. He didn't warn Don. If his brother was too unfocused to notice, he deserved to have their dad catch him.

"It's not as simple as that," Don responded, his bone-weary tiredness showing through for just a moment.

"Not as simple as what?" Alan asked, walking in just in time to hear Don's response.

"Don's not sure what to do about Colby..." Charlie answered before Don could. "It's got him taking chances and doing things he'd get after me for, though. I noticed several bruises and he's been rubbing several different areas as if he's in pain." Charlie smiled at their father giving him a quick hug. "I'm meeting Amita in twenty minutes, so I have to go, but maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Alan hugged Charlie, watching his youngest leave, before turning to Don. "What did you do that you'd get after Charlie for?" His voice made it clear he expected the truth.

"Dad, I...." Don's voice trailed off and he sighed, shaking his head. No excuses. No lies. He owed his father that much. "I've been getting a lot more hands-on with suspects than before." He didn't, couldn't, put into words that the physical pain helped him handle the emotional pain better. At least a little. It still hurt.

"So... you've been fighting them more than usual?" Akan asked for clarification. "You know better than that, Donnie...."

"It's the only thing that helps inside," Don whispered. "Even if it's only a tiny amount."

"If you hurt inside, you come talk to me. We work on it together. It's been that way since you were a kid and I don't see a need for it to change now," Alan stated firmly.

Don shook his head and sighed wearily. "This is bigger than the things that hurt me when I was a kid. I don't think I've ever felt so betrayed." He breathed in deep, but didn't hold back the exhaustion and hurt the way he had with Charlie. This was his father. He didn't have to put on a strong front.

Alan wrapped a supporting arm around his son. "Let's go home, Donnie... you'll stay with me tonight." He wasn't sure how he'd help Don deal with the pain of betrayal, but he knew it wouldn't be done in an office where his son was surrounded by memories and evidence of the one who betrayed him.

Don took a deep breath and let himself lean into his father. "Yeah...okay." He couldn't help taking a last look at the image on the screen, frozen on Colby looking straight ahead as he put voice to such devastating things.

Alan gave one look at the screen before leading Don out and to his car. He got Don into the passenger seat, driving them both home in silence. Once reaching his house, he helped Don out of the car and into the house, leading him to the living room. Pulling Don toward the couch, he sat down, pulling Don onto his lap. "Now explain to me what's happened."

Don let himself relax and cuddle into his father, asking in a quiet voice, "Starting from what point?" He winced at the hurt, lost little boy tone that filled his voice.

"Start from when you found out about Colby and how it made you feel. Then... everything you've done since." Alan snuggled Don close.

Don let out a choked sound, nearly a sob. "It hurt, Dad. I don't think I've ever been hurt worse by anything before. I mean...he'd lied to me previous. About Dwayne. I... we dealt with that. But this...is so much worse." He winced but made himself continue. "Charlie's right. I... I've been taking chances. First night after Colby was arrested, I got blackout drunk. Tore up my fists. Pretty sure I got in a fight with a brick wall," he admitted hoarsely.

Alan hugged Don tighter. "You have a right to feel hurt, son. To feel angry. But you know taking chances and hurting yourself isn’t the right response."

"I...." Don closed his eyes and hugged his father tightly. "I never expected anything to hurt this much, Dad," he whispered, his voice still hoarse. "Pain on the outside makes the pain on the inside more bearable."

Alan nodded, kissing his son's forehead and both cheeks. "I know... I'll help you with that pain. No more trying to take care of it in your own in ways that might take you from me. I love you so much. I can't lose you to this pain, son." He waited a few moments to be certain Don understood what he was planning and then carefully shifted his boy so he was over his lap instead of on it. Pulling him in close and tight, wrapping an arm securely around Don's waist, he then bared Don. Raising his hand, he began to swat, making certain the swats weren't too hard, though he made sure they were painful. He wanted it to hurt enough that Don would realize he didn't have to hurt himself.

Don whimpered softly, but didn't fight the positioning or the swats. "I'm sorry, daddy." That same lost little boy tone crept back into his voice. He'd had to be strong and in control for everyone else. He couldn't be either of those things now.

"I know, Donnie. I know you normally are so responsible and careful because you know how important it is. I forgive you for not thinking about it this time and I understand why," Alan reassured, even as he continued the firm swats, starting a second circuit. "...But from now on... I want you to come home to me when you feel like the pain is too much. I'd rather give you a sore behind than lose you forever because you fought someone who would just as soon see you dead."

"I'll try." Don's voice broke as tears filled his eyes and began to trickle down his cheeks. He'd been holding the pain inside, not allowing himself to let go the way he'd needed to. But he didn't need to stay strong now. He could begin to cry and let those tears cleanse the emotional poison inside him.

"That's it, Donnie...let it out. You don't need to hold onto it anymore. You don't have to be strong for me. Let me take care of you, son..." Alan's voice fell to a softer more soothing and cajoling tone, while he slowed the swats to more of a patting, only continuing enough to encourage Don to let go of all the poison inside.

Don slumped limp over his father's lap, crying without pause. Through his tears, he managed to get out, "It hurts, daddy...I've lost him _and it hurts_."

"I know, love... I know how much it hurts to lose your heart..." Alan said empathetically. Granted, he hadn't lost Don's mother the same way, to betrayal, but losing her to death had left a permanent hole where she should have been. He gently began to rub over Don's back and bottom, only patting enough to encourage Don to continue crying.

Don didn't try to get up; didn't try to stop himself from crying. The negative emotions had been affecting him since everything had come out. "I love him." The words choked out; barely understandable through his tears and the strong emotions. "I love him and he betrayed me. Like it meant _nothing_." Which wasn't entirely fair to Colby; Don had hidden his real feelings as best he could, after all.

"I know he did. And you are going to stay over my lap like this until you feel able to face it. Because I know you and you won't be able to accept his actions and move on until you know _why_ he did them. But I'm not letting you up to find that out until I'm sure this poison threatening to take you from me is all gone." Alan's voice was emphatic.

Don let out a tiny, choked sound at the words and squeezed his eyes shut. "Have to be strong for everyone else," he whispered. "For the team, for _Charlie_. How can I pretend my heart isn't broken, daddy?" He spoke through his tears, his voice still sounding like that little boy, who trusted his father to help him.

"You don't, love. You let your team, Charlie, _me_ see your pain and sorrow and don't hide it. They need to know you are at least as affected as they are. They take their cues from you and if you pretend, they'll pretend as well. You can stay strong around strangers and those who won't understand and support you. Your team... your _family_... you let them see and support you the same as you do them. And when it gets too much? You come back to _me_ and let _me_ help. Got it?" Alan all but ordered.

"Okay, Dad," Don whispered, sniffling quietly. "I'll let them see. But when I can't be the strong one anymore, I'll come to you. Let you help," he whispered.

"Good. Good boy. That's all I ask; that you come to me and let me help. I can't lose you, Donnie. I love you so much, son...." Alan gently tugged Don up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly, as if afraid he'd lose him.

Don wrapped his arms around his father and hugged tightly, burrowing against Alan and letting his head rest against the older man's shoulder.

****

Charlie swallowed hard as Don finished telling the story. "I knew you were upset and hurting- angry- but I didn’t realize...."

Amita wiped at her eyes and smiled faintly. "I'm glad daddy got you in time to help."

Colby was silent. Silent and unnaturally still over Don's lap. He was fighting his need to begin sobbing brokenly over his mate's lap again. Fighting the urge to beg Don to blister and beat him black and blue to punish him for his betrayal. He knew begging for such a thing would horrify and upset his mate, even if he deserved it.

David had his hands-on Charlie's bottom, still rubbing gently over his sub's bottom and thighs. But he saw the way his best friend lay over Don's lap; saw the look on Colby's face.

He didn't have to say anything, though. Don had noticed; was aware of Colby's reactions. And Don carefully turned Colby over, positioning his lover face up so that they could make eye contact. He stroked his thumb over Colby's neck, caressing the pulse point. "I love you." His voice was low. Intense. Filled with emotion.

Looking into Don's eyes; seeing the love and forgiveness there as his mate stroked over his pulse point, was all it took to cut through the feeble control Colby had over his emotions. He began to sob hard, broken, completely lost. "Sorry..." was the only word that made sense, though he was babbling much more than that. Even if the words weren't clear, the intent was. He was begging Don to 'hurt' him as much as he'd hurt Don. He'd regressed back to the emotional point he'd been at after Don had first rescued him and he didn't have to lie and pretend anymore.

Just as he had the first time Colby had broken, Don leaned over, kissing the pulse point in Colby's neck while his other hand possessively grasped his lover's hip. "No, love," he whispered against Colby's neck. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you. I love you so much." His voice was soft but filled with emotion. Hoarse with it.

Amita blinked back tears at seeing how affected Colby was. She'd assumed he felt guilty for what he'd put everyone through. She hadn't realized how much he apparently hated himself because if it. She blushed faintly at how exposed he was in the position Don put him, but she didn't look away. She sensed that Colby needed to be exposed, physically and emotionally, and have his family _not_ look away before he'd be able to believe that they truly forgave and wanted him for _him_.

Charlie, taking his cue from Amita, watched as his big brother worked to calm and settle Colby. He didn't bat an eye at the exposure.

Colby was too focused on Don's face and voice, on the feel of Don's lips and hands on his throat and hips, to notice he was completely open and exposed to the entire family. He needed Don to claim and control him and help him feel less worthless.

With his other hand, Don carefully raised his lover's legs, beginning to stroke, caress and squeeze the reddened, heated flesh of Colby's bottom and thighs once more. "I'm not hurting anymore, love," he whispered. "You healed me. It was you giving yourself to me that took away that pain."

Alan wrapped his arms a bit more snugly around Amita's waist, not taking his eyes off of Don and Colby.

David didn't look away either. He and Colby had never been shy in front of each other and he wanted to make sure his best friend was helped by his lover...and that if he started to get overwhelmed and Don didn't see it, David could and would help.

"Love you so much, sir... hate what I did to you..." Colby relaxed at the position Don put him in, calming slightly as he began to feel his vulnerability to everyone.

"I love you." Don brushed a kiss over Colby's lips. He still stroked and rubbed his lover's bottom and thighs, squeezing possessively. "I needed you so much, Colby. When you were arrested and taken away from me, I couldn't function. I knew I loved you before then. It took you being taken away for me to realize how much."

"I never let myself think about it until you came to me and claimed me..." Colby sobbed.

"Because you were resigned to being left behind. Abandoned. Everyone thinking you were a traitor." Don squeezed each thigh possessively. "I told you then I would never give up on you. That I'd outlast you. That you couldn't push me away."

"A... and I couldn't... I didn't..." Colby choked out, still crying hard. The possessive rubbing was helping, though.

Amita wiped at her eyes, hearing the words said in Colby's sad voice. She swallowed as she watched Don continue to stroke over his sub's body. There was nothing hidden from anyone's sight and the touch was very intimate, but it wasn't sexual. It was comfort, plain and simple.

Don kissed him again. "You _never_ could," he whispered. "You could _never_ have pushed me away. And you can _never_ get me to hurt you. I might have been hurt before, but I'm not now. Being with you has healed me," he promised.

"I... I know you will never willingly hurt me. Even if I deserve it..." Colby admitted through tears. "I... if you have to, though? If it is necessary? I won't fight you...."

Don let his hand stroke over Colby's bottom and thighs, his entire focus on his lover. "You wouldn't deserve it, love." He stroked over the pulse point in Colby's neck. "You don't deserve to be hurt."

"Feels like I do..." Colby admitted, with a quivery voice.

Brushing his fingers over Colby's lips, Don said mildly, "Then it's a good job you don't decide how you're punished, love, and what punishment you deserve. Because I think you'd be far harsher on yourself than I ever would be on you."

Colby opened his mouth against Don's fingers. "You control and decide..." he whispered.

"I control and decide _everything_ about you, love. As your master." Don replaced his fingers with his lips. "No punishing yourself." He stroked his fingers over the collar, emphasizing his words.

"Yessir... not 'llowed to punish m'self. Only you 'llowed to punish me. 'N daddy if I d'sbey him..." Colby said, in a small, young sounding voice.

Amita couldn't help smiling at those words and she gave Alan a small grin, wondering how he felt to have garnered that deference from Colby.

"Exactly right, love," Don encouraged gently. He still kept his lover's legs raised, stroking and rubbing and squeezing along Colby's bottom and thighs. "My good boy," he murmured.

Alan was smiling slightly; not because he got satisfaction out of punishing Colby, but because it felt good that his son trusted him that much.

David was still watching Don with Colby, though half of his attention was still on stroking and rubbing over Charlie's bottom and thighs. He brushed a finger against Charlie's neck, briefly picturing his two subs with collars on.

"That's true for all of us, isn't it?" Amita asked quietly. "Master decides if we are punished and how. And daddy, if we disobey him?" Her eyes focused on David's for a moment, before darting back to watch Don rubbing Colby's poor hot bottom.

David nodded his agreement. "That about sums it up."

"Exactly right," Alan agreed, still cuddling Amita. "If it's just me and your master isn't around to give you directions, then you answer to your father."

"Okay," Amita answered confidently. She wouldn't have any problem at all obeying Alan if David wasn't there.

Charlie chuckled. "Surprise, dad! It's a girl!" He grinned over his shoulder at his mate and his father.

Colby could hear the others talking and he smiled, but his focus was entirely on Don and what his master was doing. "Feels good, sir..." he said hesitantly, about Don rubbing his bottom and thighs. "Feels safe..." he added, about the fact he was able to look into Don's eyes while Don gave him the affection. He didn't care that every part of him was on display to everyone; all that mattered was his master touching him and loving him despite everything he'd done wrong.

Alan chuckled softly. "Well, I've got a houseful of boys. It's nice to have a girl to balance things out." He kissed the back of Amita's head and then asked curiously, "Do you plan to go to that store this weekend?"

"That's the idea, I think," David answered, reaching out to lightly stroke his fingers down Charlie's cheek.

"You're safe here. With me," Don murmured, his own focus entirely on his lover. "Exactly where you belong. Exactly who you belong with." He kissed Colby again. "You're mine. My good boy."

"Do you have some suggestions?" Amita asked curiously, wondering why Alan would ask.

Colby kissed back as often as he was able. "Wanna be your good boy for always..." he said softly.

"I was wondering if you planned to get leashes along with the collars, like Don and Colby," Alan answered. "But also, I was going to suggest that perhaps it might be a good idea to look at something that can be used as a bracelet. For if you want something to wear outside of your homes. If a choker doesn't fit," he added.

"I know you will be," Don murmured, lips brushing against Colby's. "I know you'll do your best to be good for me. But like I said before. Even if you're my naughty boy, it won't change anything. It won't change how I feel about you. It won't change how much I need you and love you and want you."

"I can be your naughty boy forever too?" Colby asked quietly, though not so quiet everyone else couldn't hear.

Amita blinked at that, looking toward Colby and Don again, but not commenting. Even if she thought it was very cute. She turned toward Alan. "You make a very good point, daddy. I might be able to get away with a choker, but Colby and Charlie might have problems in certain situations if they wore a collar or even a choker..." She looked toward David with a hint of worry.

"Forever and ever, good or naughty, you will _always_ be my boy," Don promised. "I can't let you go now that I finally have you."

"We'll see what they have available," David said to Amita. "It might even be possible to get something custom-made."

"I never wanna be taken from or leave you..." Colby asserted.

"I'd like that..." Amita smiled. "Custom is nice."

"I won't let that happen," Don promised. "I will _never_ let you get taken from me." He pressed kisses to Colby's lips, his forehead, his cheeks.

"It would definitely be unique and more personal," David agreed, gently rubbing Charlie's thigh. "What do you think?"

Colby quivered in place, kissing back when able, but otherwise submitting to Don completely.

Charlie hummed softly. "I think it is a good idea."

"I love you so much." Don kissed Colby's lips to emphasize every word. "I need you so much. You are my whole world. My heart, my soul. My everything."

"We could use the shop as a starting point," David commented to both of his subs, still touching and stroking Charlie.

"That would be good, sir..." Charlie said softly. He shifted slightly, to indicate he was ready to get up, but didn't otherwise move. David was in charge.

Colby's crying had calmed to soft sniffling by this point. The position of complete open vulnerability to everyone, along with Don's words and gentle affection, had calmed him. He wasn't shifting at all; his need to be completely under Don's control and the whole family see it stronger than his need to retain his modesty. Besides. They'd seen everything now. What was the point in covering it back up? Especially if it hindered his Master's ability to touch him everywhere.

Noticing Charlie shifting, David carefully replaced his sub's clothing and then helped Charlie to stand, leaving it up to the other man whether he'd cuddle on David's lap or sit next to him.

Don stroked his fingers along Colby's cheeks and down his neck. "Mine," he whispered. "Forever and always only mine."

Charlie, seeing that Amita was contentedly snuggling with their father, sat on David's lap, wrapping his arms around his master's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek before settling into place. It seemed no one seemed all that eager to get up and do anything other than cuddle and he could tell that Don and Colby needed to bond in this way, so he was reluctant to do anything that would cause them to stop.

Colby turned his head to nuzzle Don's hand as it stroked over his cheeks. "Always and forever, only yours..." he breathed out. Somehow, his body loosed even further, his legs opening that small bit more in submission; his arms moving that slightest bit further to expose his chest, belly and groin; his head falling back that tiny fraction needed to expose his jugular to his master.

David cuddled Charlie close and tight to himself, running his fingers through his sub's hair and stroking down over his back. The touch was gentle and undemanding; just affection for affection's sake.

Don removed the rest of Colby's clothing, leaving his lover entirely vulnerable and exposed, clad only in the collar. He kissed over the pulse point in Colby's throat, his hand stroking and squeezing along his lover's buttocks and thighs.

Amita sighed softly, letting her head rest on Alan's shoulder. She wasn't staring at Colby exactly, but it was hard not to watch Don handle him. It just seemed right, Don being so completely in charge of his younger sub. And it was obviously what Colby needed. It felt good to see him being given what he needed.

Colby sighed softly, then whimpered as he was left naked. "Love you, master..." he whispered.

Alan stroked his fingers through Amita's hair and kissed her cheek.

"I love you. So much." Don stroked his hands down Colby's chest and stomach. "I was lost without you."

"Was lost without you..." Colby sniffled. "Needed you to find and come for me... rescue me...."

Don brushed a tender kiss against Colby's lips. "I'll always come for you, love. I won't ever leave you," he promised.

"I won't ever leave you... not knowingly and never willingly..." Colby promised, before kissing back just as tenderly.

"Good, because I won't let you get taken from me by anyone or anything." Don gently squeezed each of Colby's thighs.

Colby shivered, giving Don a sweet smile full of adoration and love. His member slightly swelled; not to full arousal, because what they were doing wasn’t about sex, but his body felt so good, it couldn't help but respond to his master's proximity and touch.

Amita smiled. "They're sweet together," she whispered to Alan.

Charlie smiled at seeing the two together, seeing Colby's unfettered response to Don, and gave David a long, languid kiss.

Don pressed another kiss to Colby's lips, cupping his lover's face in his hand. "You feel so good in my arms," he murmured. "Here, with me, where you belong." He took Colby's hand and squeezed it gently, then held his lover's hand to his own chest. "My heart belongs to you."

"They are," Alan agreed, his own voice a whisper. "Donnie's happiest now that they're together properly."

David responded to the kiss, sliding his hand round to gently cup the back of Charlie's head.

Colby smiled at that, gently squeezing Don's hand, rubbing against Don's chest. "All of me belongs to you..." he said fervently.

Amita snuggled against Alan, happy to watch her lovers kiss and her brother be caressed.

Don kissed Colby's hand. "I can't live without you," he murmured. "You make me so happy. You complete me."

"We complete each other," Colby whispered.

Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair, kissing his lover's hand and leaning over to kiss his forehead, cheeks and lips every so often. "Mine," he whispered. "My good boy."

Colby just kissed back as much as he could, letting out tiny sounds of contentment.

***

It was about a week after the previous meal with their father and the family had gathered at Alan's house for dinner again. It was also after David, Amita and Charlie had gone shopping and David's two subs now not only sported collars (a choker in Amita's case and a plain one in Charlie's), but also rings to signify the change in relationship.

It had been a particularly grueling few days for Don and his team at work. They had very few leads on the case they were currently working and it was hard for Don to fully relax, even though he was making a clear effort to do so; cuddling Colby on his lap and feeding his lover, touching and stroking the other man every so often.

Colby could feel how tense Don was and he understood why. The entire team was tense, considering they had several murders that had formed enough of a pattern, it appeared to be a serial murderer. All homicide detectives with cases that seemed to fit the pattern had sent their case files to the team. It was a gruesome case. Colby tried to help Don relax, going and moving where directed, eating what he was fed without complaint (even the vegetables he disliked) and in general being as 'good a boy' as possible for his master.

Charlie hadn't been brought into the case yet, so didn’t know what it involved. He just knew it had Don upset and also Colby and David. He and Amita exchanged a worried look between each other, then looked toward Alan, hoping the older man would know what to say that might help.

Alan could tell that his children were stressed and under pressure, even though Don, Colby and David hadn't mentioned much, if anything, about the case, being quite tight-lipped. He put the food on the table and sat back, watching as Don fed Colby; as David tried to make conversation with Amita and Charlie, but his attention kept becoming unfocused.

"Why don't we put on a movie after we've eaten?" Alan suggested. "If anyone needs to cuddle and curl up...well, they can do that too. I can make popcorn."

"I'd like that, daddy..." Amita answered quickly, when it became apparent the three most in need of cuddling mindlessly in front of the television weren't focused enough to answer.

Alan smiled at his daughter and then, noticing that the food was finished, stood up to begin clearing away.

"Let me help...." Don started to push himself up.

"Don't worry about it, Donnie," Alan replied. "You all go and make yourself comfortable in front of the television. I can tell you need it."

Colby wrapped his arms tightly around Don, hiding his face against his master's neck, nuzzling. Normally, he'd have stood to help Alan himself, but he knew Don needed him. Just as much as he needed Don.

Amita stood uncertainly, not wanting to leave Alan to clean up alone, but reluctant to leave David.

Don would have normally insisted, but his father was right. He wasn't focused enough for anything, really. He gathered Colby into his arms and headed through to the living room, settling in one of the armchairs so that he had more of an excuse to be as close as possible to his lover.

Alan smiled at his daughter. "It won't take long for me to clean up. Go and join the others."

Quickly hugging Alan and kissing him on the cheek with a whispered, "Thank you, daddy," Amita followed Charlie and David into the living room, curling up on one of her master's knees while Charlie curled up on the other.

Colby didn't let there be any space at all between Don and himself. He pressed as tight and close as he was able, only clothing separating them. If he could have done so, he would have stripped naked and crawled into Don's clothing so they could be skin to skin, but as much as he wanted that, he'd wait till they were alone to ask his lover to get naked so he could press to him with no barriers. As often as Colby was naked in front of the rest of the family, Don never was.

David wrapped his arms around Amita and Charlie and breathed in deep, nuzzling both of them. He clearly needed the contact with his two subs.

Don was exactly the same, cuddling Colby tightly in his arms. He kissed his lover's ear and closed his eyes, his tight hold betraying just how loose his hold was on his emotions.

"Are... are you able to talk about it?" Amita asked hesitantly. She wasn't often brought into their cases, so she didn't know what exactly had all the men so out of sorts.

"It's a bad case," David admitted quietly. "The only thing the victims have in common is an underground BDSM club."

"Problem is, they won't open their doors to the FBI." Don sighed heavily, rubbing at the bridge of his nose while cuddling Colby tightly.

"They claim their clientele would stop coming if they knew they were being investigated. Apparently, a lot of high-profile members who value their secret kinks staying secret over murder victims getting justice..." Colby's voice was tired.

Alan walked inside in time to hear Colby's response and raised his eyebrows. "But they're okay with any one of them getting murdered, so long as his or her secret kinks don't come out?"

"We started the case on the assumption the first murder victim was killed because someone wanted to keep their kink secret. Now we have four victims... only similarity is they went to this club. That doesn’t change the fact that some would kill to keep their secrets...." Colby nuzzled against Don's neck.

"So, the only way to get inside to investigate is go undercover?" Charlie finally asked the question that had been hanging over the somber group.

Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair, caressing the back of his neck. "By all accounts, this club is pretty dangerous even without throwing murder into it. I've been looking into cases tied up with them. A lot of people have ended up hurt. In the hospital. Signs point to them being paid off, so there's nothing official to indicate it's a dangerous scene."

"Except for a strong gut feeling," David commented. "Going undercover might save more than the killer's next target."

"Get the club shut down?" Amita asked hesitantly. "Wouldn't they just go somewhere else?"

"Probably. But if the main players got taken out of the equation, it might send notice to anyone wanting to recreate the dangerous conditions." Colby smiled crookedly.

"Hit them where it hurts," Don said. He sighed heavily. "But I don't want to send anyone in undercover. Not being aware of how much they might be hurt."

"Might not have a choice, sir. They've all clammed up and any evidence we have about the sight is circumstantial, at best..." Colby sighed.

David glanced towards Don and said quietly, "You know, we fit something of the profile. Two Doms. Masters. Might be worth seeing if they'd let us through the door."

"Might be worth trying... and I could investigate from the subs' perspective..." Colby added.

"Maybe Amita and I could help..." Charlie offered.

"I'm not sure I'm happy with any of you going in," Don admitted. "This is a place I'd willingly see shut down if I could get evidence of the shady things going on there."

"But surely it can't be all that bad?" Alan spoke up. "If it was, you'd find the evidence you needed pretty quick. Since that many people getting hurt would be hard to cover up."

"But at least one of us would have to play the part of a bad Dom, if we wanted to get anywhere." Don winced visibly at the idea.

"Play, being the operative word..." Colby reminded. "And you know it would be you and me. Even if you weren't the type to take the hardest assignment on yourself, I'm the only one of us subs trained or with any experience in undercover work..." Colby kissed his master's ear gently.

Amita frowned. "If we can help at all... even if it is to make sure they aren’t focusing on you being the only 'new' members...."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I know we wouldn't be investigating, but if we go in as 'newbies', we might get warned away from certain individuals or practices... and that might give you an idea on where to focus...."

Don turned his head to capture Colby's lips with his own, whispering softly, "Playing that role would likely still end with you getting hurt to get us anywhere. I don't want to hurt you, love. Or watch you get hurt."

David cleared his throat. "Maybe it would be doable. If we had some very strict rules. Made sure we didn't get separated from our partners. Had codewords in place for needing to get out of a bad situation, or out of the club itself."

"I know, love... you don't want to hurt me. But this is important..." Colby slanted his head. "You know I have a very high pain thresh-hold. I'm probably the best one for this op, because I can take whatever is necessary to sell the role. But on top of that, David is right. If we make sure we have codewords and escape plans ahead of time...."

Don pressed his lips to Colby's neck in a hard, almost desperate kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. He knew Colby was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He nodded against his lover's neck, speaking in a low voice. "We don't get separated from each other. David...."

"Yeah. Charlie and Amita will stay within my earshot and eyeshot at all times," David promised.

Don nodded, took a deep breath and pulled back enough to look into his lover's eyes. "I'm not going to mutilate you. I'm not going to do something that will cause you permanent harm." He put that straight out. Those were his limits. "The environment is clearly an unsafe one, so I think we need to have two codewords. One a safe-word that you'll use if we need to sell the role." He hesitated. "If I need to play the role of a Dom stepping over the line. The other one?" He paused again. "The _other_ codeword, you use if it needs to stop. I need you to promise me that. That you won't hesitate to use it if necessary."

"Yessir. I promise. If it reaches a point where it _has_ to stop... I use the real safe-word," Colby said seriously.

Amita looked up at David. "I know we won’t be doing anything remotely as deep cover as Colby and Don, but I promise to let you know if I need to get out of there... do we need a word for that?" She wrinkled her nose.

Don wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. "I want us to also talk about what we're prepared and willing to do. So, we don't get blindsided by something. I know we can't prepare for every possibility, but I want us to be ready for anything we can be."

"It would probably be for the best," David agreed. "Just in case we get into a situation where just asking to leave isn't possible."

Charlie nodded. "Amita and I can use the same word."

"How about Math?" Amita's grin was impish.

Colby snorted back a chuckle. "That's perfect for the two of you..." He grinned. He looked at Don. "Our fake word doesn't really matter, since you'll ignore it. But the real one? Would Janus be too on the nose?"

David chuckled softly. "Yeah. Just so long as you don't end up getting into conversations about math to some of the other subs. I don't want to be tossing you over my shoulders and running for the hills when there's no need." His voice was wry; but at the same time, there was no doubt in his mind that was exactly what he'd do.

"It's not something anyone outside of us and the team would think anything of," Don said seriously. "So, I think it would work. As for the fake one, if we chose red… I know that's a fairly common safe-word to use. There wouldn't be any doubt what was going on if you used it and I ignored it."

Colby nodded. "Yeah. The less question in their mind that you are ignoring my safe-word, the more likely they are to let you in the deeper layers of whatever it is going on there." He paused. "I guess all that's left is to decide how far you _are_ willing to go... because I trust you with my life. I'd accept anything you did to me."

"That's one of the main things that concerns me," Don admitted. "I know you'd accept anything. Even getting hurt by me." It was very clear, to him, that he needed to be the one to set the limits. He slid his hands up under Colby's shirt, stroking bare skin. "I guess some of this depends on what role you're going to play. An already-broken sub, or one who needs to be broken."

"I doubt a broken one would gather any attention... one that needs to be broken might encourage the one we're after to offer you help in training me..." Colby said.

"So, you're going to be mouthy, argumentative and deliberately disobedient?" Charlie asked.

Don snorted softly. "So, in other words, the same kind of attitude I faced from you when I came to get you when you were locked up. Except dialed up to a hundred. In which case, I foresee carrying out that promise I made you then."

"What promise was that?" Charlie couldn't help but ask.

Colby blushed, but gave Don a tiny smile to indicate he remembered and didn't mind if the others knew. Especially given the likelihood they'd be seeing it happen on the op.

"That I'd wash his mouth out," Don replied, his voice wry.

"That's been on the table?" David's eyes widened.

"I've threatened a couple of times," Don admitted. "Mostly for lying to me." He squeezed Colby a bit tighter.

"I've tried really hard not to lie... after... after..." He swallowed and glanced toward his feet, still ashamed of what he'd done to Don. "But being mouthy and belligerent... I sometimes still do that." He winced.

"Might better be learning how not to be mouthy and belligerent then. Specially if Donnie decides mouth soaping is the best way to handle it..." Charlie grinned.

"I know you've done your best not to lie, love. You've done really well and I'm proud of you." Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "I've already made it clear that I'm not going to mutilate you."

"What about a more permanent sign of ownership?" David asked. "There's the tattoo already, but many Doms brand or pierce their subs. Even outside of this club."

"I could handle that, so long as it is something that is clearly Don and not something that would be meaningless once the op is over..." Colby shrugged. He looked into Don's eyes. "The only things I'm not willing to do are things that you might regret when everything is over. I don't want you to look at any part of me with regret...." he whispered.

Don rubbed low down on Colby's back, sliding his fingers over his lover's tattoo, looking into his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to handle scarring you," he admitted. "Or hurting you emotionally. Or letting someone else have you."

"Does scarring include branding... if that becomes an issue?" Colby asked seriously. "I believe I can keep my emotions separate from the op, but if we talk everything through at night when we’re not in the club, it will help with that. And if you offered me to someone else as part of the op, I'm pretty sure Janus would rear his head..." Colby admitted being shared was a hard no for him as well.

Don hesitated. "I wouldn't brand you for the sake of it, but it would be different if it was a way to mark you as mine."

Colby nodded. "If it marked me as yours, I could handle it..." he admitted.

"But no actual scarring." Don stroked his fingers along Colby's neck. "When we go into the club, I think you should wear the clothes you did when we were at home and Charlie came to visit the first time." He wasn't prepared to have Colby walk around naked, but less clothing would probably help their image.

"Yessir..." Colby nuzzled against Don.

Don kissed him gently.

"I guess collars are a required part of the dress code, but there's no need for the two of you to wear anything particularly different," David said to Charlie and Amita. "Only what you feel comfortable in."

"We'll wear whatever David picks for us... " Amita said confidently.

"Well, I guess we can look into what newcomers usually wear to the clubs and go from there," David commented.

"So, it's settled? We're doing this?" Colby asked.

"Seems like it," Don said. "So long as things like safe-words are used when required." He squeezed Colby's waist.

"They will be. Promise..." Colby leaned forward and kissed Don tenderly. "When do we go in?"

"Tomorrow night." Don glanced towards David. "You think that's enough time to prepare?"

David nodded. "Yeah. We've got everything we need already; I suspect."

Colby nodded. "Then we have the rest of tonight to relax and mentally prepare." He glanced at Alan. "You have anything you can advise, dad?"

"Make sure you talk about anything that bothers you. And that means _all_ of you." Alan looked at David and Don as well.

Amita nodded. "That is very important."

"We'll definitely make sure to do that," David commented.

"Yeah. Have to set a good example," Don added, squeezing low down on Colby's thighs.

Colby smiled at that, snuggling close. "We'll get whoever is doing this..." he asserted.

Don pressed another kiss to Colby's neck, running his hands over and possessively squeezing his lover's bottom and thighs.

David wrapped his arms a bit firmer around Charlie and Amita, drawing them tighter against him.

"Can we just watch the game on tv and cuddle? I need to not think for a while..." Colby admitted.

"Of course, love." Don situated Colby a bit more firmly on his lap, moving so that his lover could comfortably watch the TV.

Amita and Charlie snuggled into David, shifting so they could watch TV as well.

Alan smiled warmly at his children and sat back against the couch, happy that they seemed to have come up with a plan and were no longer as stressed.

Amita shifted just enough to draw Alan into the cuddling, then settled to watch the game.

***

At their apartment, Don dressed Colby carefully, touching and stroking his lover's body as he did so. It was the next evening and they were preparing to go to the club. He looked into his lover's eyes, wanting to be certain that Colby was okay with this. "Remember, love, that if you need to, I expect you to use your safe-word."

"I will..." Colby promised again. "Should... should I wear a coat over this till we get there? So, we don't get unwanted attention?"

Don nodded. "Yeah." He drew his lover in for a deep, tender kiss and then wrapped a coat around Colby's shoulders. "I love you. No matter what role I'm playing, you will never stop being my world."

"You know it's the same for me." Colby returned the kiss. Pulling back, he smiled. "David said he, Charlie and Amita would be going in at a different time so it wouldn't appear they were with us... so I guess we go when you are ready."

"I'm ready now." Don took his lover's hand and led Colby out of their apartment and to their car.

It didn't take too long to reach the club and soon, Colby was following Don in, looking around. Once inside, he removed his coat, so it was obvious what role he played in their relationship.

As soon as they were inside the club and Colby had his coat off, Don gently grasped his lover's leash and wrapped his arm possessively around Colby's waist.

Colby did his best to act like a submissive that felt antsy. It wasn't difficult. His nerves from beginning the op made him antsy enough.

Don squeezed around Colby's waist; the action meant to be as reassuring as it was possessive. There were lots of other couples around; many other submissives even more scantily dressed than Colby and one or two going around naked except for a small patch of clothing covering their private areas.

The club was fairly dimly lit, and a lot of sounds reached Don's ears; moans and groans, the sounds of a lash whistling through the air. There were some booths that were closed off, but for the most part, people were performing scenes out in the open.

Colby swallowed hard, straightening his shoulders, almost in defiance of what he was seeing. Don's arm around him helped, though. He was just deferential enough not to get them the attention of most couples, but defiant enough to get the attention of the more domineering sort.

Don let his gaze travel slowly over the couples, letting a vaguely interested look come over his face. It helped that there was nothing overtly cruel going on that he could see. In fact, one or two of the scenes occurring caught his attention in a good way.

Colby let his emotions cross his face easily. He and Don hadn't really discussed doing more than they already had; Colby was still adjusting to his life belonging to Don and actually mattering, but some of the milder, not painful forms of play appealed to him and weren't that far off of things he and Don already did. The more painful forms didn't appeal to him; just because he could handle pain didn't mean he liked it. He let his nervousness about those show through... and let himself act a bit more recalcitrant when near those areas. He couldn't help noticing one of the 'dungeon masters' paying attention to them and moving to intercept Don.

The man gave a knowing smile toward Don and completely ignored Colby. "First time here? Trying to decide what to try first? I could recommend a few of the items so you can begin getting an idea of what you like or not. We have three levels... first or beginners, second or intermediate and third, the advanced, level. This is the first level. Some never move to another level. Some... after testing out all the first has to offer... quickly move down a floor..."

Colby noted, out of the corner of his eye, that David had just arrived with Amita and Charlie and had already struck up a conversation with another 'couple' who were doing a mild 'scene'. He didn't attempt to hide the fact he was looking around, letting it seem like he was ignoring the master.

The other man frowned. "Your slave is a bit unfocused... " he said, with a hint of disapproval.

Don gave a gentle tug on the leash; not enough to hurt Colby, but to get his lover's attention. To focus him. "He's still being trained," he answered the man. "Still pushing the limits of what I will let him get away with." He slid his hand down Colby's back and rested it on his lover's bottom, giving a mild pat; almost in warning.

The other man nodded. "There are some dungeon masters who are willing to help with that, if you are interested," was all he said, before continuing "We pride ourselves on being a clean facility, so some items aren’t shared among our clientele. If you do not bring your own with you, we will sell you 'packages' that include various items according to what you need...."

Colby focused fully on Don and the other master at the pat, but the look on his face was still lacking deference.

"What packages?" Don allowed a curious note to slip into his voice as he moved his hand a bit lower, possessively squeezing Colby’s thigh.

"It really depends on what you want to use..." The master shrugged. "Twenty dollars gets you one item. Forty gets you three. It increases in increments... what do you think you might need? If it is for sale, I can have one of the slaves retrieve it for you."

Colby shivered at Don's possessive touch and kept his eyes down as the other man talked about items that were on sale.

"We have paddles, whips, crops, belts, canes, cuffs or rope," the master continued. "Or, if you want to train him differently, we have plugs, vibrators, dildos...." His voice was businesslike.

Colby found himself blushing and squirming at the mention of more intimate items.

Don glanced sideways at Colby and then addressed the master. "For this offence, I don't believe I will need to use an implement and can just use my hand. However, I would be very interested in the restraints and plugs."

"Of course. Do you need the use of a private room? Or will you be handling matters in the public area?" The other man typed out a message.

"I see no reason not to handle things out here," Don answered.

The dungeon master smiled at that, motioning toward where there was a free couch. At that moment, a male 'slave' came up with a simple black bag and a card scanner. Opening the bag for Don to look inside, he showed the older agent a pair of velvet lined cuffs, a plug and a small bottle of lube. The master nodded, saying, "If these items are acceptable, you can scan your credit card for purchase."

Colby swallowed as he saw the items, allowing himself to look nervous.

Don looked over the items and nodded. "Yes. They are acceptable." He scanned his credit card and then grasped Colby's shoulder, leading him towards the couch.

Colby balked only enough to make it obvious he wasn’t completely submitting, but not wanting to overdo the belligerence, he went where Don led. "Master?" he asked, in a slightly shaky voice.

"You need to learn to pay attention and listen to me," Don said seriously. "So perhaps a trip over my knee will help to keep you focused." He took a seat on the couch and drew Colby across his lap.

Colby didn't fight being positioned, but did tense up slightly, whimpering.

Don bared Colby, tugging the tiny shorts down and then lifting his hand, bringing it down firmly before swatting a second time.

Colby hissed softly, squirming slightly. Even expecting to need to be 'punished' publicly, he had to breathe deep and firm his resolve. He allowed himself to whimper again more loudly, drawing the attention of those nearby.

The dungeon master nodded in satisfaction. "I will leave you to it, then. If you need anything further, our staff is all dressed in similar clothing... or similar coverings, in the case of the slaves."

"Thank you," Don answered the man, even as he settled into a pattern of swats, going down to Colby's thighs before starting over from the top. While the swats were steady, they weren't anything like full force punishment smacks.

Colby settled into place. This mission was about working through the levels until the person torturing and killing took notice. Because of that, he expected that while Don would normally stop once his point was made and understood, this time, he'd likely keep going further. He had to prepare himself.

Don wrapped an arm around Colby's waist; ostensibly to hold him still, but really to provide comfort through touch. He completed a second circuit of swats and began a third, going a bit harder and faster.

Colby didn't fight his responses; it would sell the roles better if he didn't. He allowed himself to squirm more frantically and began to whimper and whine harder. "Master...." He began to beg softly.

"You know better than to disrespect me and not listen to me," Don scolded, beginning to focus swats to Colby's sit spots and thighs.

"Yes, master... I'm sorry, sir. I knew better!" Colby agreed in a shaky voice, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. He didn't want to begin begging for it to stop too soon... he had to get the timing just right, so that it would look like Don was a harsh master and not that Colby was a weak sub.

"I expect you to be a good boy for me. To behave and do what I say," Don scolded. "If we have to deal with this again, I will use the paddle on you."

"Ye... yessir. Nee... need to be your g... good boy! Sorry, master..." Colby's voice caught. He could see himself and Don in one of the numerous mirrors lining the walls. Don looked so stern and implacable. Colby saw himself and saw that he looked helpless and controlled. His bottom was dark red and on its way to a glowing crimson. It stung badly. It was time to start begging. "Pl... please, master. I'll be good for you! Promise! I'll be so good... please no more...."

"I hope you will be." Don forced himself to sound stern, as he completed a full circuit of swats and then let his hand rest on his lover's bottom, rubbing possessively.

Colby's whimper was genuine when Don began the possessive rubbing. It wasn't gentle; completely different to how Don normally handled him. "Master..." He let out a tiny sob. He knew their roles demanded Don continue to dominate and control without gentleness... maybe keep punishing, if he didn't find another way to show dominance. He knew this wouldn't be easy on Don. Colby could handle pain or humiliation. He knew, deep down, Don loved him and was only doing this for their roles. It would be harder on Don having to cause the pain and humiliation.

"You are _mine_." Don spoke in a low tone, still continuing to rub. "And if you ignore me again, I will not hesitate to take the paddle to you. Or even a cane."

"Y... yessir..." Colby shook, slumping over Don's lap and unashamedly crying. He wasn't sure if Don would continue to spank a bit more to sell the role, or if he'd do something else to put Colby in his place- he'd bought items, after all- but he prepared himself mentally for more pain and discomfort. "I'll be good for you, master... I will! Please, no more spanks... please?" he asked, in a small voice.

"No more for now. But I'm going to make sure you remember who owns you." Don picked up the plug and put some lube on it, then carefully pushed the plug inside Colby.

Colby groaned as he felt himself stretch around the plug. It was only slightly smaller in girth than his master was and long enough that it rubbed against his prostate without any extra effort. He flushed dark as his member immediately swelled from the contact. "Master..." He whimpered softly with shame and need. It was clear to anyone watching who was in charge. It was just as clear that even being merciful, his master wasn't giving mercy.

Don carefully pulled Colby's shorts back into place, grunting in satisfaction. "Perhaps knowing other people can see the effects of your punishment will keep you behaving."

"Yes, master..." Colby said, with a choked sob as his shorts were pulled over his erection, causing an uncomfortable ache in front that was rivaling the painful ache of his backside. He kept his gaze on the ground. Just because they wanted to convince anyone watching that Don had a cruel streak waiting to get out didn't mean he wanted to push so that it came out immediately.

Don wrapped his arm possessively around Colby's waist as he stood up. He glanced around and then began guiding his lover towards one of the other scenes.

Colby meekly and obediently followed; to anyone watching, he appeared cowed for the moment... uncomfortable and slightly nervous. His bright red, freshly spanked bottom peeked out from under the shorts and the tent in front made it obvious he was painfully aroused.

Colby didn't ask for relief or permission yet. Normally, he'd ask immediately, knowing Don would never force him to refrain from getting relief; but in this situation, it would be an easy way for Don to assert authority and cause pain without it being dangerous. If he made it seem like his sporting an arousal that had to be ignored was normal, it would only help promote the idea that his master enjoyed watching him in pain, of any sort. Plus, Don had said a hard line for him was sharing. Colby hadn't thought to ask if that included people watching as Don made him cum. He'd wait to beg when they were further on the fringes and Don could do it in private, if watching was included as part of the sharing.

Aware of the roles they were selling...painfully aware of those roles...Don steered Colby towards one of the scenes that clearly stood on the line between safe and consensual and abuse. He walked Colby over there to make it seem like he was intrigued by the harshness the master was displaying towards his sub. In reality, Don was cataloging everything; memorizing faces so that he could identify the worst offenders later.

Don allowed his hand to slip lower, cupping one of Colby's bright red cheeks in his hand. Anyone watching could assume he'd done it to show possessiveness. In reality, Colby would feel Don's hand shaking, just a little, betraying how much this was bothering him.

Colby could feel the tremble and it made him hurt emotionally, knowing how this op was affecting his lover. It wasn't easy for him, accepting pain. But it was infinitely easier to accept it than to give it. Especially since he knew Don didn't really want to hurt him. But he couldn't do anything to help Don's distress. Not yet. They had roles. The most he could do was push Don to do more, so that Don would know he was still okay with it.

"Master..." he said, in a shaky voice, deliberately being disobedient and removing Don's hand from his sore bottom and pressing it against his erection in a demanding way.

Don focused on Colby, taking the action for what it was and deliberately moving his hand back to Colby's bottom. "Do you need another lesson in obedience?" His voice was pitched low, but easily enough to carry to other masters around them.

Colby whimpered softly as his sore bottom was touched again and _pouted_. " _Master_ ," he whined, shifting closer to Don so his erection poked into the older man's thigh, his eyes staring 'defiantly' into Don's.

Out of the corner of his eye, Don could see the scene he'd brought Colby over to; a sub being caned heavily by his master, enough to leave deep bruises. No blood had been drawn, but although the master stopped the caning, he pointed towards the elevator with the implement and stated, "We'll finish this downstairs."

Don's hand curled into a fist as the sub began to crawl on hands and knees towards the elevator. He had to take several deep breaths to push down the urge to deck the other man; step in and protect the other sub. Fortunately, the hand he'd clenched was between him and Colby, meaning only his lover would see that particular reaction.

"You have one more chance to be a good boy or I will request the use of a paddle," Don said to Colby, forcing himself to step into the role of abusive Dom when all he wanted was to put a stop to people getting hurt.

Colby knew how hard watching the other sub be hurt and not being able to do anything about it was to Don. And he knew spanking him again would be difficult. Their role was Don training him, though. If he cowered too soon, it wouldn't get them an invite to where they needed to go. So, despite knowing how this was bothering Don, he forced himself to pout and react petulantly, pressing his erection more firmly into Don's hip and saying, in a querulous voice, " _Maaaster_!"

Don breathed in deep, gripping Colby's bottom a bit more firmly and then glancing around for one of the staff members. As soon as he made eye contact with one, he requested to purchase a paddle.

The staff member sent a message over a tablet they carried and within five minutes, a 'slave' was running up with another black bag. She opened it for Don to look inside and choose between two offerings: a regular paddle and one with holes drilled strategically over the face.

Don looked at the two different paddles and then came to a decision. "I'll take both." He swiped his credit card through the scanner.

Colby's eyes widened slightly, a faint worry crossing his face. He looked at the floor, belatedly showing deference. "I'm sorry, Master... I'll be good. Please don't paddle me..." he said, in a tiny voice.

"You had your chance to be good. Now you will face the consequences of being disobedient." Grasping Colby's shoulder, Don led his lover over to one of the couches and sat, drawing Colby across his lap. He put the cuffs on his lover's wrists and then proceeded to bare him once more, pulling the shorts down off Colby's bright red bottom.

Colby choked back a gasp as the shorts rubbed over his already sore bottom and his still aching erection. Feeling the restraints around his wrists, he whimpered, going limp over Don's lap.

Picking up the regular paddle, Don smacked it against Colby's bottom; not much harder than his hand.

Colby let out a tiny yelp. Even if it wasn't much harder, it was on already punished skin. He didn't attempt to hold still, immediately beginning to squirm.

Don wrapped his arm tightly around Colby's waist and continued to smack the paddle against his lover's bottom, covering every bit of skin down to Colby's thighs.

Colby's squirming became more frantic the longer Don smacked and tears began to pool in his eyes. "Please, master," he started to beg. "Please no more...."

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Don asked sternly.

"I will! I will be so good, master!" Colby said rapidly; too rapidly to be believed. He was obviously saying whatever was necessary to stop the painful smacks.

"Hmm." Don continued to land the paddle. "I don't think we're at the point we need to be yet."

"Nooo... " Colby nearly wailed in worried disappointment, "Please, master.... hurts!" he choked out, heedless of the attention he was drawing to them. They wanted the attention, after all. He allowed himself to sink further into the role and feel the emotions he expected he'd really feel if Don really was cruel. He couldn't help kicking his legs in reaction to the painful smacks... managing to kick the shorts and his underwear clean off. The squirming was causing the plug to relentlessly rub his prostate and to his embarrassment, though it would give Don another reason to punish him, he came, hard, all over Don's lap. He began to sob in mortification and slight fear. "Sorry, master... tried not to... so sorry!"

"I didn't give you permission, my naughty sub." Don had determined already that he wouldn't ever call Colby bad, even when playing a role. He never wanted to push that kind of mindset. He spread his lover's legs and began to swat Colby's inner thighs.

Colby moaned softly as his inner thighs were targeted. "I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to be naughty!" He began to sob.

Hearing his lover's tears, whether they were playing a role or not, was more difficult than Don had ever anticipated it might be. He only swatted Colby's inner thighs a few times before he picked up the second paddle. "And to make sure the lesson sticks...." He forced his tone to sound neutral, when all he wanted was to cuddle his lover and stop the roles they were playing.

Colby sensed Don changing the paddles and even though he knew they were acting and Don wasn't really upset with him, he couldn't stop the emotional drop from knowing the punishment wasn't over yet. "Sorry, master..." he sobbed, going limp over Don's lap. He knew that it would help sell the act, but he hated that it would hurt Don.

Don couldn't bring himself to use more than a very light tap with the paddle, though he hoped it would appear that he had decided to be merciful, at least a little, to the onlookers. And Colby's bottom was so red already, he knew a light tap would still hurt.

Colby was so sore; he couldn't really tell that Don was smacking lightly. He just lay boneless over his master's lap and sobbed. He was sore and sensitive inside as well, the plug still rubbing relentlessly against his prostate. "Please, master..." he begged, in a clogged voice.

Don only landed a few with the paddle and then he stopped, resting his hand on Colby's bottom. "No more disobedience." He forced himself to sound stern. "Or I'll use the cane next." He said the words because he needed to sell the role; he didn't want to have to carry out the threat.

Colby shivered at the threat. He knew it was to sell the role. He also knew, to get where they needed to be, Don most likely would end up using a cane on him at some point. Moaning softly, he continued to sob, boneless, over Don's lap. "Yes, master... will be good boy for you..." His voice was sad and very young sounding. It wasn't planned to sound that way, but he wanted to sound like Don had taken him down.

"Good." Don squeezed low down on Colby's thighs, where he hadn't swatted, the action possessive without causing more pain. He then stripped his lover of the rest of Colby's clothing.

“P... please, Master...” Colby whispered in a subdued tone, seemingly broken for the evening. He didn’t say what he was asking for, as he hadn’t been given permission to ask yet. He could feel the eyes of numerous Doms and subs on him, staring at his extremely red bottom. He could only hope they’d got the attention of the killer... or at least someone who would talk about them and the killer overhear.

"You're going to be naked for the rest of our visit here, so I can punish you easily if you give me a reason to," Don said sternly.

Colby let out another tiny, hopeless sob. “Y... yes, Master,” he choked out. “P... please, Master...” he begged softly, hoping for ‘mercy’ in being allowed to make a request.

"Please what?" Don prompted, squeezing his lover's thighs once more.

“H... hurts inside, Master...” Colby pitched his voice low enough only Don would hear. If Don chose to leave the plug in, he’d handle it. There were all kinds of pain and sadism and they’d use everything at their disposal. But he wasn’t sure how much he could focus if all the blood in his body kept migrating south to his member.

Don gave another squeeze to Colby's thighs, this one gentler (even if it was still possessive) and carefully pulled the plug out.

Colby relaxed as the over-stimulation eased. “Thank you, Master...” he breathed out, sounding close to tears again.

Don just squeezed Colby's thigh again, hoping his lover would feel the love and affection in that touch, and helped his sub to stand up.

Colby stood up on shaky legs, whimpering at the pain moving caused. He stood tall and proud, not hiding his body at all... but he kept his gaze down and deferential to Don. Obedient; the training apparently having worked.

Don stood and wrapped his arm possessively around Colby's waist, drawing his lover tight against his side. Even if he couldn't be gentle and affectionate in front of the other masters, he still wanted to touch Colby.

Colby kept his gaze down and managed not to press and nuzzle closer to his Master the way he wanted to. If Don pulled him closer as a sign of ownership, it was one thing... but his Master couldn’t be seen to give him comfort or affection. Not without an ulterior motive, anyway. Still, he leaned on Don for support. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Dom bend their sub over a spanking bench and use a paddle until the sub was begging... and then, without any visible preparation, just push in and rut till releasing inside the still begging sub. Once the Dom had received their pleasure, they brought the sub to release before pulling them behind to another area. He swallowed, making sure his gaze stayed down, even as he watched various other Doms take their subs, not all of them allowing the sub to release. Some of them couldn’t... they had chastity belts on.

It was hard not to react to the more abusive sights going on. Don's hand shifted to Colby's lower back, his hand shaking once more as he ignored that part of him that so desperately wanted to put a stop to the cruelty. His arm tightened around Colby's waist, tension vibrating through his whole body.

Colby cowered behind Don as another Dungeon Master came up to Don. The woman looked him over before smiling faintly. “It looks as if he’s learned his place... at least for tonight. The club will close in another two hours, but you haven’t seen everything there is to be offered on the first level. If you follow me, I will finish the tour of the first level. If you want to go to the second level on your next visit, you will be required to sign a waiver....” She waited for Don to react.

Don nodded in thanks to the woman. "I would appreciate the tour. And I'm certain I would be interested in the second level next time." He kept his voice neutral. Faintly curious.

“If you are normally this... enthusiastic with the discipline, we prefer you to go to the second level. It causes less worry in our less experienced clients,” the woman said calmly, leading Don into what at first appeared to be a bar with food. Closer inspection revealed subs in various positions of submission while their masters drank or ate. Some knelt at their masters' feet, being hand fed small bites from their master’s plates. Some were laid on the table, being used as a plate for their masters. All were being treated as pets or objects.

Don looked around the room, a fleeting image of Colby on his knees so Don could hand feed him shifting into his mind. He'd fed his lover before, but part of him couldn't help liking the thought of Colby being that vulnerable. At least when they were alone and had no audience.

Colby swallowed at the way the subs were being subjugated. The thought of kneeling at Don’s feet, being hand fed, actually interested him. It was a bit too caring for the roles they were playing, though. If they wanted Don to humble him in this area, he'd need to lay on the table while Don ate off him and he couldn't eat. He wasn't sure if Don would want to do that.

Don wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Colby's waist, tugging him against his side. "I like this area." He spoke the words out loud, then paused, hoping to tell from the expression on Colby's face if his lover would be okay in here. Even if he couldn't hand feed Colby, it would allow him to touch and have an excuse.

Colby let himself lean into Don, allowing himself to look up into Don's face but keeping his gaze deferential and as submissive is possible. "A... are you hungry, Master?" he asked hesitantly. It was the only way he could let Don know he was okay being in this room without forcing his lover to need to spank him again.

Don looked around the room and then nodded. "Yes. I believe I am." He glanced around for an empty spot he could position himself and Colby at.

Colby meekly followed his Master to the table, obviously attempting to be good so his backside wouldn’t be reddened any further. One of the wait staff came up to Don.

"Will you be feeding your slave or eating from him?" he asked calmly.

"Eating from him," Don answered. He lay Colby out on the table, carefully making sure his lover's backside wasn't actually resting on the surface; though he didn't make it seem like that was deliberate.

Colby moved exactly where he was directed, knowing that Don would do his best to keep it from hurting. Laying spread out on the table, he felt more exposed than he ever had, even being spanked. He slanted his head so his throat was as bare and exposed as his chest, belly and private area.

Don took a seat and let his hands run over Colby's body, the actions somewhat possessive while still trying to provide a comfort. He didn't waste much time ordering the food.

Colby remained still and quiet. It appeared he was scared about upsetting his master and was trying to be good. In reality, feeling Don's possessive touch was calming him. As vulnerable and exposed as he felt, he trusted Don completely. It didn't take long for the waitress to bring Don's food and soon, she was artfully plating all the items over his torso. He _had_ to hold still or risk spilling Don's food.

Don moved his hands away for the waitress to place the food, but his eyes remained firmly fixed on Colby, watching over him. When the food had all been placed, he was able to start eating it and, consequently, touch Colby a lot more gently, while seeming to do so by accident.

Colby shivered as his master fed off of him. He was surprised at how humbling it felt; humbling and arousing. He flushed as he became hard, just lying still for his master while Don ate.

"Not without my permission." Don let his fingers stroke over Colby's erection, his voice loud enough to carry to the other Doms and subs.

Colby took a shaky breath and tried to think of every disgusting thing he could to get the erection to go down. It wasn't easy, especially with Don stroking him, but he managed to quell his arousal enough that he was just a little swollen instead of fully aroused. "Sorry, Master..." He quivered.

"Good boy." The words were calm and without inflection, but Don stroked his fingers gently over Colby's hips as he took another bit of food, trying to indicate through touch how much he loved Colby.

Colby relaxed, his breathing evening out as Don's praise eased him. He might be the only one to realize Don was being gentle and loving, but he was the only one who needed to know.

Don continued, taking his time and every opportunity to touch and caress Colby's body, making it look accidental. He no longer vibrated with the tension of having to hurt his lover. While he would have preferred to feed Colby, this at least meant he could still touch and caress without needing to be harsh.

Colby's body reacted to his Master's touch and proximity, his nipples hardening, his member swelling slightly (though not fully hard, as he didn’t have permission). A lot of conflicting emotions were going through him at this moment and he was anxious to discuss his feelings with his Master.

Don noticed his lover's reactions and determined this was obviously one of the things they were going to need to talk about. He finished eating and then stood Colby up, hesitating when he would have brushed the crumbs free. "You may clean yourself off," he said finally, as a compromise.

"Thank you, Master," Colby whispered at the permission, taking the washcloth the waitress handed him out of nowhere (when had she snuck up on them?) and cleaning the residual food and crumbs from himself. He kept his eyes downcast, to be respectful of his master.

Don stood close to his lover, hand resting possessively on Colby's lower back, but not stopping Colby from cleaning himself.

"Thank you, Miss..." Colby handed the washcloth back to the waitress, then waited for further instruction from his master.

Another dungeon master came up to Don. "There is one last show on this level, for the evening, before the club closes. You will find we are different than most clubs that provide a show in the way our audience is sat." He motioned them into one more area that had a stage at one end. Surrounding the stage like a theater were special benches for the subs to kneel on and lay over, with a slightly taller stool for their master to sit over them. Each bench had a segment cut out between the sub's knees, large enough for the master to fit if they chose to stand behind their sub instead of sit.

It quickly became apparent to Colby why the space was there. The benches were just high enough that the master could use their sub if the show aroused them. He swallowed and blushed, keeping his eyes on the ground. He hoped that the show wasn't something that would make either of them feel ill. He suspected Don claiming him during the show, while he wasn't allowed to cum, would promote their role very well. But if Don was too turned off, Colby might need to do something to 'anger' his master so he could punish him again, to draw attention away from the fact he wasn't turned on.

Not sure what the show would entail (though since they were on the first level, Don hoped it wouldn't be anything that would affect him or Colby negatively), Don nodded in understanding and then gestured to Colby. "You know your place." Worry for what they might be about to see made his voice sound terse.

Colby was nervous about what they would see, but he hoped Don's terseness would cover for him and make it seem like his nervousness was because of his master. At Don's words, he crawled up onto the bench. It left his backside slightly higher than his shoulders, his legs spread wide enough to accommodate Don. It left him feeling very exposed and vulnerable. He wouldn't feel safe until Don was behind him, able to protect him and keep anyone else from going behind him.

Don knew his lover well and as soon as Colby was in position, he moved behind his lover. He grasped Colby's hips possessively, vibration from tension carrying easily from his palms to his lover.

Colby relaxed immediately once he felt Don position behind him. He felt safer now. He glanced around and noticed Charlie and Amita across the aisle from them, David positioned between and behind them.

David locked eyes with his best friend but didn't say or do anything to indicate they knew each other. He did let his gaze scan Colby's body, checking for injuries or hurts before glancing around at some of the others.

The 'theater' had filled by this point and other than the odd way the audience was sat, everyone seemed to be well and anticipating the show. The lights went down and the performers stepped onto the stage. Colby wasn’t sure what he'd expected, but a Dom demonstrating how to use a variety of implements on a sub ended up being rather tame.

Don relaxed, marginally, at seeing how tame the show was. Compared to the other scenes, there was no abuse or crossing over a line. Relief had his hands ghosting over Colby's hips, squeezing and caressing.

Colby was relieved as well. Feeling Don's hands on his hips helped. He was able to focus on the show. If the sounds of moaning around him were any indication, he wasn’t the only one becoming aroused by what they were seeing.

Don felt himself becoming aroused as well and he squeezed Colby's hips, almost in question. He wanted to push inside his lover, but it was important to him that Colby be okay with that too.

Colby moaned softly, "Please, master," in a voice quiet enough only those right next to them would hear. And they were too busy taking or being taken to notice.

Don squeezed his lover's hips once more and then pushed his own pants down. He took the bottle of lube and coated his member in it and then, grasping Colby once more, he pushed carefully and slowly inside.

Colby's exhale of relief could have sounded pained to most people- his bottom was still very sore outside, sensitive inside- but he squeezed gently around Don's member, so that his master would know he wanted to be taken... that he was happy about it and it felt good to him. He gripped the bench in front of him and kept his eyes forward... he hadn't been given permission to move... and did his best to relax so Don could take his pleasure from him. He had to pretend Don was using him, but he kept squeezing gently so his master would know it was an act. He wanted Don in him. The show continued with the various implements and toys. Colby kept note of the ones that particularly turned him on. Once home, he'd tell Don. Maybe when this op was over, they could play a little when not playing a role.

Don squeezed Colby's hips again, letting his lover know without words that he understood what Colby was telling him. If they'd been at home, he would have been raining kisses along Colby's neck and back. As it was, he tried to tell his lover how he felt through touching and squeezing.

Colby's breathing was rough from arousal and he moaned softly as he felt Don moving inside him. He didn't need hard and fast. Slow, gentle and deep was perfect for this moment. He wanted it to last as long as possible.

Don had no desire or need to go hard and fast into his lover. He took his time with the slow, gentle strokes, periodically squeezing Colby's hips.

Colby swallowed back tears of happiness. If anyone saw, they could believe Don was hurting him. But he just felt so loved and safe and protected. He was watching a show that was surprisingly loving, while his master was making him feel so good inside... cherished... and if the reason they were there had been for any other reason, he might have thought it a perfect date. "Thank you, sir..." he whispered, so that only Don would hear.

Taking a chance, Don leaned over and pressed his lips to Colby's neck, whispering softly, "I love you." Then, to keep up appearances, he began to suck on his lover's skin to leave behind a hickey, figuring it would work with his image, but also allow him to give Colby that verbal reassurance.

Colby moaned more loudly at having Don suck on his neck. He gently squeezed around his master, to let Don know he'd been heard and understood; and Colby felt the same way. He slanted his head to give Don easier access, showing complete submission.

Don continued to suck and leave marks, using his lips against Colby's neck to whisper so that no one could hear him. Telling Colby how much he loved him. That Colby was his good boy.

Colby found himself ‘rousing, but managed not to give the fact away in his voice. He knew Don knew him and his body well enough by now, his master would know. He continued to behave the way he needed to for their roles, eyes downcast or straight ahead on the stage, moaning for Don in a way that sounded pained, but in reality, was anything but. The 'actors' had moved past demonstrating implements and were now demonstrating toys. The room was louder, filling with moans as the audience reacted.

Colby caught Amita's eye and she was faintly smiling. She winked very slightly, so as not to draw attention to the fact they knew each other. He blushed at seeing Charlie kneeling on the bench directly behind her, David standing directly behind him. It seemed they'd figured out how to accommodate their unique relationship without blowing their cover. And then his focus was completely back on Don as the slight sting of another hickey began and Don's gentle stroking inside took him past the point he could hold on. He spilled onto the floor under the bench, his body clenching around Don’s member almost desperately. He managed to keep his moaning at the same level, though. It was dark enough no one but Don would know he couldn't hold on.

Don gave a quiet grunt of satisfaction, whispering, "My good boy," against Colby's neck once more. He gently rubbed his lover's bottom, a silent promise of taking care of Colby when they finally got home, and he could show Colby how much he was loved and needed.

Colby relaxed at the gentle touch and words, whispering, "Forever." He squeezed gently around his master again, asking silently for Don to keep moving in him. He'd had his release. He wanted to give Don his.

Moving his hands back to Colby's hips, Don thrust deeper and then shuddered as his own release hit. He nuzzled into his lover's neck, taking the opportunity to be affectionate, and murmured, "When we get home, I'll take care of you." He was fairly sure he'd done enough to sell their cover, leaving a ring of love bites where the collar didn't cover.

"Yes, master..." Colby said, in a wrecked voice, loudly enough that a passing dungeon master heard. He could tell by the look in the man's eyes that it was assumed he was in deep pain.

The man stepped closer, asking clinically, as if the answer didn't matter to him, "Will you need... aide... before you leave for the evening?" It was obvious he was asking Don if he needed to provide medical attention or pain relief to his slave.

Colby glanced toward the stage, where the performers were leaving. The lights were slowly coming back up, exposing numerous pairs of Dominant and submissive in various stages of intercourse. With the lights on, it was clear to anyone close to them that Don was buried deep inside him. He looked down uncertainly. He didn't know if he should act embarrassed at being taken where others could see, or if he should act proud of the fact. He wasn't sure which would sell their roles best. He did know he needed to act like he hurt, so he made sure to wince anytime he or Don shifted enough to cause friction inside him.

"No. I don't believe that will be necessary." Don slipped back into his role as a harsh master, straightening up. "Perhaps later, if he is a _very_ good boy." He squeezed possessively low down on Colby's thighs.

Colby whimpered in response, to sell the idea that he was in pain and Don was fully in control of if that would stop or not.

Nodding the man handed Don a card. "Next time you come... show this card. It will get you to second level. I think you'll find things a little less tame there. You'll like it."

Don took the card with a nod. "Thank you. I'm sure I will." He pulled out of Colby, replacing his own pants, and gave his lover's leash a light tug.

Colby carefully stood, keeping his eyes down and moving to stand next to and slightly behind his master. He didn't try to hide his soreness, or stiffness, or any minor discomfort. He couldn't wait for Don to order him to dress again, though. Now that the club was closing for the evening, he was ready to go home.

Picking up his lover's clothes, Don began to dress Colby. Once his lover was mostly covered, he led Colby back to pick up his coat so they could exit the club.

Colby wasn't entirely acting when he stumbled along behind Don. Now that the evening was nearly over and they were leaving... and he could stop acting... the adrenaline that had fueled him all evening depleted and left him bone weary. He pulled his coat tightly around him, as if he were freezing, making certain to stay closely behind his master.

Don moved quickly to their car and opened the door, guiding Colby in and buckling him up, then getting in the driver's side. Then, since the windows were shaded, he wrapped his arms around his lover in a tight hug, body trembling.

"It's okay... I'm okay, love..." Colby wrapped his arms tightly around Don and held on, knowing Don needed this.

Unable to help himself, Don pressed kisses to Colby's neck, pulling his lover closer, almost into his lap. He kept repeating, "I love you," over and over again, needing to put voice to it. Needing to make sure Colby knew it.

"I love you too... so much..." Colby returned the kisses eagerly. "It wasn't all bad. I... I liked some of it..." he said, trying to make Don feel better.

"I didn't like hurting you," Don said hoarsely. "I know you were acting, but it still felt bad to have you scared of me."

"I wasn't scared of you, Love. Nervous about if I could pull off the act..." Colby admitted.

"I know you weren't really, but it felt like you were." Don took a deep breath in and nuzzled his lover's neck. "I know we got to where we wanted to be, but the thought of hurting you more scares me," he admitted quietly. "Whether it's playing a role or not."

"You can't be scared, love... you need to trust me to let you know my limit..." Colby whispered.

Don kissed him, firmly and deeply, pouring his heart into the kiss. "I knew it would be difficult. I just didn't realize how difficult," he admitted. "I do trust you, Colby. Just, you're a very good actor. I don't want to make you fear me for real."

"The only fear I'd ever have is if I did something so stupid that you wouldn't want me anymore..." Colby admitted. "Fearing you'd go too far and hurt me? That isn't even a blip on my radar...."

Don tightened his embrace. "That would _never_ happen, Colby. I came for you. I love you so much. I need and want you so much."

"Just like I need and want you... and I'll never be afraid of you..." Colby asserted, calmly and confidently.

Don kissed him firmly and then pulled back to look into his lover's eyes, framing Colby's face in his hands. "Just, make sure you use the safe-word. The real one. If you need to." He kissed his lover's forehead and cheeks. "Do you need to turn over? Would it make it easier?" he asked, not wanting Colby to suffer the journey home sitting on a sore backside.

Colby returned the kiss just as firmly, even if submissively. "I will, Master. I promise." He swallowed hard at the care and concern in Don's voice, just knowing how much his master loved him easing the anxiety the role had caused. "Yessir...It would make it easier. May I?"

"Of course." Don moved to help his lover turn over, easing the seat down so that Colby could lay comfortably before buckling him back up again.

Colby relaxed as Don positioned him, taking the weight off of his sore backside. "Thank you..." he whispered out, giving Don a relieved smile.

Don kissed his lover and stroked Colby's hair from his face, then set the car into gear and began driving home.

"Did you see anything there that you liked?" Colby asked curiously. "I know hurting me hurt you... but not everything we saw was about pain... and even some of the things that were painful could... maybe feel good if done right...."

"I liked eating off of you," Don admitted. "But I would have actually preferred to have you kneeling at my feet. So, I could feed you. We also discussed using restraints before. Tying you up? That would be something I'd enjoy doing. Blindfolding you, but where it's safe. Where I can actually touch you and be affectionate."

Colby smiled at that. "You already feed me, but I like the idea of kneeling for you." He paused. "As long as it is just us. I like the idea of being restrained. Having to rely on you completely, being vulnerable. It... it kinda turns me on.... but only if it is just us. I know I will need to be restrained for this op and to be honest, that scares me more than the fact you need to be harsh."

He blushed. "I think I liked the plug... Even if it made me really sensitive. And I liked having you just take me when you were ready.... it... I don't feel scared when you take over and control everything, when you decide when or if I'll come, even if it was just an act and I know you wouldn't have chosen to do it that way normally... having you take your pleasure and making me wait actually helped me feel safer, cuz you were in control. I always feel safer when you are in control...." Colby bit his lip uncertainly, but didn't look away from Don. He needed his master to understand, because he knew a lot of what Don had done that night bothered the older man. He didn't want him bothered by it.

"Even if you have to be restrained, I won't leave you," Don promised. "I'll make sure no one touches you or tries to take control of you outside of me." He hesitated. "The only thing that made me able to take you then was that you'd already told me you wanted me to take you any time. Even if you weren't ready. At least _I_ knew I wasn't hurting you, even if you did successfully convince the others there that I was."

Colby smiled at that. "I like when you just take me, no matter if I'm ready or not. You always make sure you don't hurt me when you do it and... I Iike feeling you in me. Even if I'm not aroused, feeling you is soothing. Reminds me you still want me and love me even after everything I did..." he said, in a small voice.

"Nothing will _ever_ change how much I want you and love you," Don promised. "I only regret I didn't come for you earlier," he added, remembering the sight of the bruises on his lover's body. He reached over and grasped Colby's hand.

Colby grasped Don's hand firmly. "The next level is likely to be a lot harder for both of us. Do you think we need to research it a bit? To prepare for what we might need to do? A few of the dungeon masters seemed friendly and more willing to give information, so they might be willing to talk if they know anything...."

Don nodded. "Judging by the comments already made, they seem to think I'll fit in there. Implying that there won't be much care for the subs' wellbeing." He parked the car outside their apartment and got out, then walked round to help Colby out of the car and guided him inside before continuing, "I think we need to be as prepared as possible."

Colby nodded. "Maybe you'll be able to contact them tomorrow. Say you want to know what is there ahead of time, because some things you know you don't like and you don't want to waste your time?" He leaned on Don as he was led into the house. He winced as the movement hurt; being in the car and not being spanked or handled had allowed his body to catch up and realize what had been done to it. He hurt a lot worse than he had at the club.

Don nodded in agreement. "If you make sure to only write down questions you have or sign them to me, I can put the phone on speaker so you can listen in too." He began to lead Colby upstairs. "I figure you can do with a warm bath before I start rubbing the ointment in."

"That sounds wonderful, Love..." Colby moaned in agreement, trying not to walk too oddly. He didn't want Don to worry and he was just stiff and sore. Not hurting.

Don paused and then swept Colby up into his arms to carry him through to the bathroom. As he began to run the bath, he said quietly, "When we were talking about limits, I wanted to set no drawing blood as a hard no. But I couldn't see how we could get anywhere if I set that kind of limitation. I don't think we can avoid it."

"I know... I suspected we'd have to do that. I... thought it'd be easier if you realized it, though. I can take it...." Colby said softly.

Stripping off both their clothes, Don carefully got into the bath with his lover. "The time after, like this, is going to be even more important if I'm hurting you worse."

"We can make sure the first aid kit is fully stocked. I can handle pain, but... maybe you can tell them you don't want any injuries that will be seen by anyone but you? That way, you can limit whatever is done to my butt...." Colby smiled crookedly.

Don nodded, kissing Colby's shoulder before he reached for the washcloth and began cleaning off his lover. "We'll be better able to control what happens if we can find out what happens on the second level."

"I got the idea it might have more mental and emotional elements... from what little I overheard. It might involve less pain and more... humiliation? If... if it involves you making sure I know my place, it shouldn't be hard. If it involves you treating me like I'm worthless, it might be more difficult..." Colby said hesitantly, his gaze falling downward. "...Not because I would ever believe you think I'm worthless, but because I fight every day not to believe that of myself and... I'm not sure I'd be pretending if it had to look like I felt that way."

"I wish I could help you not to feel that way," Don whispered. "You're worth _everything_ to me." He wrapped his arm a bit firmer around Colby's waist, even as he continued to wash his lover's body, slowly and gently. "If I'm prepared, I can come up with reasons not to do specific things."

"I know... that helps most of all... knowing how much I'm worth to you. I wouldn't know what things to avoid. Beyond the typical pain things, I'm not sure what they do. Good reason to get a heads up... so we can prepare mentally if there are things that will sell the roles, but we might hate," Colby whispered.

"Maybe we can visit one or two of those who ended up in hospital," Don said quietly. "If we promise they don't have to be involved as witnesses, they could give us a bit more."

"Were there many? I thought most the victims were dead..." Colby said in surprise. "I guess I should have realized... someone had to point the investigation in the club's direction...."

"These are the subs who have ended up in hospital. Who I think were paid for their silence," Don answered, tilting Colby's head to the side so he could kiss his lover's neck. "If we can convince them to give us even a bit of information...."

"If they aren't too afraid to talk..." Colby slanted his head to give Don easy access to his neck. "Even if we have to do some unpleasant things, it will be easier if we know ahead of time what we'll be doing... so we can talk about it." Colby wasn't too worried about himself. He'd been tortured and feared for his life before. He trusted Don completely, so felt he could face anything. He was worried about Don, though. He feared what Don had to do to him was hurting his lover.

"I noticed some of the subs were being denied release by their Doms." Don spoke the words into Colby's neck, kissing him there. "It might not be too much of a stretch to assume other bodily functions will be denied too."

"That seems a reasonable assumption..." Colby responded, slowly relaxing at the gentle affection. "I guess it will depend on what we need to do, but I can make certain not to eat or drink a lot before we go in, if that worries you...." He paused, then asked hesitantly. "If the second level has... has... well... um...?" He flushed and wiggled uncomfortably.

"What?" Don prompted gently, stroking his hands gently over Colby's chest and stomach.

"You and I have been around long enough to know that some kinks involve bodily... er... discharge. What if we're faced with that? There's only a few ways it can go and none will be easy." Colby bit his lip, looking into Don's eyes. "The one would basically infantilize me... which would probably be easier for you, even if it would be humiliating, since you'd be taking care of me, in a way. The others would... well, that's one of the things that would enable you to act like I was worthless. If you... dirtied me... or if you made me stay in one place until I dirtied myself..." He grimaced. "Well... either way, I'd need a long shower. I... I get the idea that our killer is into the humiliation along with the pain and fear, so...."

Don thought about it, stroking and squeezing along Colby's hips. "I think I could play a level of disgust with that so it wouldn't be necessary. I'm fairly sure the master I'm playing has no interest in cleaning up his sub if he messes himself."

Colby visibly relaxed. "I kinda figured... and it wouldn't seem odd if you were disgusted by the whole idea of _any_ of that... But... the humiliation part... seems like something the part you are acting might enjoy. So... if you turn your nose up at that, they may expect you to want to do something else to make me feel low...."

"I know." Don squeezed the nape of his neck. "I figure one of the main things would be orgasm denial. We might not be so lucky as to be involved in a show where no one noticed you release this time around."

"If I fail and come anyway... that'd give an excuse for punishment..." Colby acknowledged. "Unless you put a chastity belt on me... let me feel all the need and arousal without being able to finish...."

"Do you think you'd be able to handle one better over the other?" Don got them both out of the bath and began to carefully dry off his lover.

"I can handle either of them... maybe if I go without and fail first... after you punish me, you can put the belt on me while berating me for failure and that you don't think I'm capable of obeying? That would be humiliating in a different way... if I thought you really meant it." Colby held still, only flinching slightly when Don gently dried his bottom.

"But you know I wouldn't." Don gently patted Colby's bottom dry and then led his lover through to the bedroom. Retrieving the ointment, he sat on the bed and gently draped his lover across his lap.

"I would know you didn't," Colby agreed. He relaxed over his mate's lap without hesitation. "They wouldn't know that, though and your willingness to humiliate and cause emotional pain, as well as cause physical pain, will get us further in our investigation...."

Don began to rub the ointment into Colby's bottom and thighs, his other hand resting on his lover's lower back. "I don't want to just catch this killer, Colby. I want to make sure no one else is hurt in the club. I came close to punching one of those masters today. It goes against everything I believe in to let it continue."

"Yes, sir... from what little I know of the scene, that club goes against a lot of the normal standards for the lifestyle..." Colby nodded. "It bothers me that they are bringing in people unfamiliar with what should happen and are teaching them really bad habits.... if not appealing to the worst habits."

"I struggled today," Don admitted quietly. "You helped me, Colby. When I would have broken our cover, you were what kept me focused on my end goal. I would never be able to do this without you."

"I think you give yourself less credit than you should... you're one of the strongest men I know. It's my faith and belief in you that enabled me to be strong...." Colby protested gently, glancing over his shoulder. Don's gentle rubbing in of the ointment was helping the pain in his bottom ease and he relaxed even further.

Don reached out and stroked his fingers down Colby's cheek, cupping his lover's face in his hand. "You give me strength, love. Even if I'm your Dom, in control of you, you complete me. I've never been happier or more settled than when we've been together."

"Without you, I'm not even half a man..." Colby whispered, slanting his head enough to kiss Don's hand.

"You're mine," Don whispered. "Not to hurt or humiliate, but to love. Cherish. Prove every day that you're my whole world."

"I am yours... completely." Colby agreed. "I will love and cherish and obey you forever...."

Don leaned in and brushed a kiss over Colby's lips; not hard or demanding, but gentle and tender.

Colby eagerly returned the kiss. Not pushing for more, but wanting his master to know his touch and affection was welcome and wanted.

Don kissed a bit more firmly and then slowly lay back on the bed, pulling his lover on top of him. "You'll be more comfortable like this," he murmured.

"Can you breathe with me on you?" Colby asked worriedly, though he didn't move from where Don put him.

"I need you on me, in my arms, love," Don said honestly. "Any physical discomfort pales in comparison to the emotional comfort."

"It feels good to me too, Master. Feels safe and, after having to pretend you don't really care about me, it's soothing...." Colby spoke softly, before nuzzling against Don's chest.

"I love you," Don whispered. "And I care so much about you." He wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. "I'm not going to let you go."

"Thank you... I love you too... and I need you. So much..." Colby whispered. It didn't take long at all before he was asleep in Don's arms.

Don cuddled Colby tightly, stroking his lover's hair, neck and back for a few moments before sleep overtook him as well.

***

Amita stood under the shower's spray, letting the hot liquid wash away the invisible grime and unease she'd felt in the club. She wasn't the sort to be public with her sexuality; at least not so overtly. If she hadn't been with Charlie and David, she would have turned tail the moment she saw how everyone else in the club was so open with everything.

David had chosen to let Amita and Charlie use the shower first and he began to prepare hot cocoa for the three of them, figuring they could all use some.

Charlie had let Amita have the shower first, knowing she needed to wrap her head around some of the things they'd seen. When she finally came out of the bath, wrapped up in a warm, fuzzy robe, he gave her a small smile. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

She smiled back. "Yeah. Hurry up? Wanna snuggle with you and David."

"I will. Go be with him now and I'll be in shortly." His smile grew as she did as suggested.

David glanced up as Amita entered the kitchen. "I figured we could all do with some hot chocolate. Do you want cream and mini marshmallows too?"

"Oh! Yes, please!" Amita grinned, moving closer to David, pressing against him and giving him a shy kiss on the cheek, showing without words how the undercover act had affected her.

David wrapped an arm around her, even as he prepared the cocoa. "How are you feeling?" he asked, wanting to give her an opening to talk if she needed to.

"I think most things we saw wouldn't bother me if we were in private. Just us. But some of the things didn't seem... well... is that why they are an underground club? It didn't seem safe." Amita bit her lip and looked up uncertainly, pressing closer to David.

Hugging her a bit tighter, David said quietly, "I can't say I know a lot about the scene, but I do know it's meant to be safe and consensual. All parties agreeing with and okay with the relationship and what happens. Like us. Like Don and Colby. But I suspect this club is getting its hooks into people new to the scene, who don't know any better."

"What Don had to do to Colby... it felt so wrong to see it... I'm glad we don't have to go any further than we did. Will we need to go back?" Amita asked nervously.

"We don't have to," David said gently. "If you're not comfortable. We can talk about what we've learned and pass that on to Don."

"I don't know why... but that club just _felt_ wrong. Maybe one that wasn't underground and made an effort to be more open... that I knew a killer wasn’t hiding out in... would feel different." Amita sounded uncertain.

"The owner has a very influential friend, or it probably would have been shut down ages ago," Charlie said, as he walked into the room and wrapped his arms around both his lovers. "A lot of what they allow or do there is stuff that isn't up to code for safety or health and isn't normally done in a club setting for that very reason. Anyone following these particular kinks tend to do so privately, so they don't have to worry about the health issues."

"Or about the safety of their subs," David commented, wrapping his arm around Charlie too. "I'm less worried about Colby than I am about Don. He was practically vibrating with tension, from what I glimpsed."

"As much as Colby's position can't be easy, I think you're right. It's harder on Don. Hurting someone he loves has got to be killing him inside, even if they both know it is for a role and Don doesn't actually want to hurt Colby," Charlie agreed.

"Did either of you notice or hear anything?" David asked, squeezing them both gently around the waists.

"Other than some of the Doms seemed intent on making certain their subs had difficulty walking by the end of the evening... not really notice so much..." Amita admitted.

Charlie frowned. "I did have one other sub attempt to talk to me while his master was occupied in the restroom... it was when you went into the restroom and left me kneeling outside? He... he whispered a name to me... said that if that particular dungeon master ever showed an interest in me, I should somehow let you know that I didn't want to be 'given over' to him. Use my safe-word, if necessary. He said he could tell that you were one of the Doms that truly loved his subs and you'd listen..." Charlie smiled crookedly, before telling the name of the dungeon master he'd been warned against to David.

David nodded. "I'll pass the name onto Don. We can check it out tomorrow at work. See if he's got a record. Even if he's not the killer, I agree with Don. Some parts of the club might be safe, but enough isn't that it should be brought down."

Charlie nodded. "The participants who are safe and who follow correct guidelines should have no problem finding employment in the other clubs that are similar."

Amita sighed, snuggling close to David. "Do you think Don and Colby will be okay?"

"I think they need to reconnect outside of the club," David answered. "Tomorrow, I'm going to make sure they can take lunch together. Outside of the offices. Take time to actually be a couple."

"Too bad they can't take the day off to recuperate..." Amita mumbled.

"It's pretty much all- hands- on- deck at the moment," David admitted. "Everyone's expecting, anticipating, the next murder."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Even if we don't go back to the club ourselves, we'll do everything we can to help..." he offered for him and Amita, knowing she felt the same way.

"I know." David smiled. "And it's a great help. Really."

Amita smiled at that, standing on tiptoe and kissing David gently. "That's all we want to be... helpful...."

David returned the kiss, just as gently. "You are. You have been. Not just in this case, but personally too."

Amita smiled at that, shifting slightly so Charlie could move into David's arms as well, kissing their master. "That makes me happy," she said.

David kissed Charlie in return, holding both of them close and tight. "Barring the unsafe actions, was there anything in that club that either of you are interested in trying?"

Charlie and Amita looked at each other, then both looked at David and said, in unison, "That bench!" Then Amita began to giggle, while Charlie started laughing.

David hugged them both and smiled warmly and affectionately. "The one from that show at the end?"

"Yeah..." Amita grinned with a blush. "Only maybe altered slightly, so that Charlie fits better behind me and it's easier for you to... um..." She whispered the last, almost bashfully.

Charlie thought it was cute, considering that none of them were blushing virgins any longer.

David's smile grew and he gave each of them a gentle, lingering kiss. "We're sharing a room more often than not now. What do you think of converting the second bedroom to a room where we can experiment? Put in an altered bench and anything else that we might be interested in?"

"I _like_ that idea..." Charlie growled softly, kissing David back, then kissing Amita when she nearly purred her interest in the idea as well.

David guided them over to the table, so they could sit and drink their hot cocoa. "We can still use it if any of us need space at any point. But it seems silly to keep it as a second bedroom when we've been in just the one room so far."

"I agree... especially as I have no intention of leaving your bed, ever again..." Amita said softly.

Charlie nodded. "Same here...."

"Good." David made sure they each had a mug of cocoa with cream and marshmallows before drinking his own. "Do you want to meet me for lunch tomorrow? If I'm making sure Don and Colby are spending time as a couple, I figure it only makes sense for the three of us to do the same."

"I'd like that a lot!" Amita grinned. "You can do lunch tomorrow, can't you, Charlie?" she asked the youngest Eppes hopefully.

Charlie took a sip of cocoa, a thoughtful frown on his face. "I have a staff meeting with the department at ten... but every one of them likes their meals, so I don't see why I can't meet for lunch... Will you be picking us up?" he asked David curiously.

"I can do that," David agreed. "If you need to make it a bit later, we can do that too. I might need to physically push our brothers out of the offices anyway."

Amita laughed at that.

Charlie grinned. "Oh... I'm sure you will. Tell you what. If you don't have to take lunch at a specific time, I could call you when I'm out of that meeting? That way, if it runs late you aren't stuck waiting for me in the parking lot...."

Amita nodded. "Tomorrow is my free day, so I can just meet you whenever you arrive."

"That sounds good to me," David agreed. "If we find anything out by then, I can update you on that too."

Charlie and Amita both nodded. Amita glanced into her empty mug, surprised she'd finished the cocoa. "That was really good, Sweetie..." she murmured to David. Maybe the endearment wasn't as submissive as when they'd first got together, but she wasn't feeling submissive at the moment. The club had been quite enough for one evening. At this moment, she just wanted both her lovers to know how much she loved and appreciated them; and to go to bed and sleep in their arms. She yawned widely.

"I think that's our cue, lover..." Charlie grinned at their master. "You wanna carry her? Or should I?"

"I can." David stood and carefully swept Amita into his arms. "I'll clean up in the morning. I think it's pretty clear we all need sleep."

"We can clear up together..." Charlie responded, following David and Amita into the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, David carefully began to undress Amita.

Amita wore the big fluffy robe and nothing else, so undressing her was quick and easy. Charlie quickly removed the sleep pants he’d hastily thrown on, so he was just as naked as she was, then moved to begin helping David with his clothing. They wanted, _needed_ , skin to skin contact.

David let his lovers undress him and then led the two of them towards the bed, settling down so he could hold onto both of them.

Amita curled up on one side of David while Charlie curled up on the other, bracketing him and holding onto each other as well. It didn't take long for any of them to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing from Numb3rs and are making nothing from this story.   
> Summary: Follows Truth Be Told. An undercover case is extremely difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Explicit sexual situations; M/m D/s relationship; Spoilers for Numb3rs. Spanking. M/m/f relationship. Unsafe BDSM practices. BDSM generally. Some abusive situations, as an act between two main characters and also between minor, unnamed characters; kinks involving bodily fluids, playing doctor, grooming/bathing/feeding  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz  
> Pairings: Don/Colby; David/Charlie/Amita  
> Authors Note: Nothing is wrong with any of the kinks included in this fic. As long as all parties involved consent, any kind of kink is fine. This club is unsafe due to the lack of consent (primarily from the subs); including actually physically taking away their ability to safeword.  
> Do whatever makes you happy and are fully on board with

Don gently squeezed Colby's hips and settled his lover a bit more firmly on his lap, taking as long as he could before he had to slip into the cruel Dom persona. "It's a shame that name Charlie told David doesn't have a record or anything that would justify us bringing him in for questioning yet."

"Yeah. I get the idea he wasn't the one we're really after; that would be too easy. Maybe you'll figure out a way to put yourself in a position to talk to him in character... get more information that way..." Colby acknowledged, snuggling as close as possible. As soon as Don went into character, the most he'd be able to expect in form of gentle touch would be when Don was maneuvering him into various positions for domination. And if Colby played his part well and acted belligerent and obstinate, that wouldn't be gentle touch either.

"At least there'd be some good to come from playing that role." Don breathed in deeply and hugged Colby tighter to himself. "I hate that I can only be gentle with you by making it look accidental. Or hoping there'll be another show so I can be affectionate without breaking our cover."

"It... it's only for a few hours, love. Unless we find out something substantial, we'll be able to come home late tonight or early tomorrow morning at the latest and you can be as gentle as you want and need to be... you know I won't stop you..." Colby smiled impishly and leaned up, kissing Don deeply.

Don kissed Colby just as deeply in return, almost desperately. "I'm going to need to be," he murmured against his lover's lips. "Gentle and affectionate. But it doesn't stop me wishing there was another way."

"I know," Colby said seriously, looking Don in the eye. "I know you would never do any of this willingly. Just remember that it's for a good reason. If we can take this killer off the streets...."

Don wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. "I made sure the first aid kit is fully stocked and easily accessible. Just in case."

"I thought you would... you always take good care of me..." Colby smiled, leaning more fully on his mate.

"I just wish it wasn't me hurting you in the first place." Don stroked his hair. "I'm going to carry you out to the car and I'm going to keep holding your hand for as long as possible. Until I have to slip into that persona."

"Okay, sir..." Colby said agreeably. There would be time to 'force' Don into punishing him later. Right now, he wanted to make things as easy for his lover and master as possible.

Don gave his lover one last deep, lingering kiss and then helped Colby to stand. They were already dressed in their outfits; all he needed to do was put the coat on his lover. He did that and then lifted Colby into his arms, carrying him outside to the car.

Colby relaxed in Don's arms. "Do you think I'll have to be naked this time around? Since it's a different level?" he asked curiously.

"I think we have to be prepared for that being likely," Don said honestly. "Especially as I suspect your persona won't like that."

Colby grinned. "I hadn't thought to make him dislike it, but since I don't mind being naked, it will help keep me and my persona separate...."

Don kissed Colby firmly and then settled his lover into the car, only letting go long enough to get in the driver's seat before he grasped Colby's hand.

"Just so we're clear. I know we discussed a lot of nebulous possibilities of what we might face tonight and how we might face them. But the fact is, we don't know what is actually there. Since we can't discuss it when we're there, I want you to know I trust your judgement. If you decide to do something, I will be one hundred percent behind you doing it. And I promise if it gets too much, I will use my safe word..." Colby watched Don with a somber expression.

Don squeezed his lover's hand. "Whatever happens, no one else will touch you," he promised. " _You're mine_."

"Always and forever, lover..." Colby whispered in acknowledgement of Don's promise, squeezing his hand back.

Don kept a tight hold of Colby as he parked outside the club. Then, he leaned across and hugged his lover tight, kissing him firmly. "I love you. You are important and you are valued. You are worth _everything_ to me."

"I know, Donnie... you are everything to me. And... while I know tonight will be difficult and there is every possibility that I'll end up curled in your arms tonight just crying out all the bad... deep down, I know you love me and I won't believe you don't value me...." Colby swallowed. Now that they were here and he knew they were about to have to act again, he had to prepare himself mentally. But he wanted to be sure Don was prepared first.

It was hard to let go. Don's arms were wrapped tightly around his lover, tension vibrating through him. He kissed Colby's neck several times, sliding his hand down to stroke along the tattoo's surface.

Colby shivered, shifting slightly so Don could stroke the tattoo more easily, moving the coat out of the way and tugging the shorts down enough so that the tattoo was fully visible. "I'm yours and only yours and I love you..." he whispered against Don's neck, hoping that being able to fully see and rub over the tattoo would help calm his mate and enable them to go into the club without the nerves bothering him so much.

Don traced his fingers over the tattoo, breathing in deeply. He kissed Colby's neck again. "I love you. You're mine. You _belong_ to your _master_ ," he whispered, in a low, intense voice. "I love you for you. Always." He stroked down Colby's bottom; squeezed his thighs possessively. Then slowly, reluctantly, he loosened his hold.

"I know you do... and we'll get through this together..." Colby said, firmly if quietly. He carefully fixed his clothing then waited for Don to come around and get him.

Don got out of the car and walked round to Colby's side. He opened the door and reached in, unbuckling the seatbelt and then taking hold of the leash to 'encourage' his lover to stand. He then took the card he'd been given out of his pocket.

Colby shifted to stand next to Don, an almost sullen yet uncertain look on his face. He was a sub that was still pushing more than was good for him and was nervous because he didn't know how his master would handle it.

Don didn't speak to or even really look at Colby. Instead, he headed into the club, leading his sub by the leash. Once inside, he wasted no time in removing his lover's coat.

Colby didn't fight having his coat removed. He did pull slightly at the leash, trying to 'lead' his master toward one of the more 'fun' areas. The tautness of the leash caught the attention of the dungeon master who had given Don the card. They walked over to speak to Don, ignoring Colby. "Still training? Do you need some assistance with that?"

Don gave the leash a gentle tug, pulling Colby towards himself, even as he nodded towards the other master. "I would appreciate some assistance, yes. He hasn't been well-behaved today."

Colby pouted at that and whined. "I just wanted to do other stuff and you won't let me..." he muttered, just loudly enough for Don and the other master to hear.

"You're being disobedient again." Don shook his head. "I will give you another demonstration of how I handle disobedience if you argue with me again." And just in case there was any doubt regarding what he meant, he moved his hand lower and let it rest on Colby's bottom.

"I wasn't!" Colby protested, in an offended, hurt tone. "You didn't tell me to do anything for me to be able to disobey!"

"I told you not to argue with me." Don swatted his bottom.

Colby swallowed a yelp, but still whimpered. The smack hadn't really hurt- Don had cupped his hand so it would make a louder noise- but he made sure to have a pained look on his face.

"Perhaps the second level will help temper this one's pride. Humble him and he might not be so inclined to argue..." the master suggested to Don, motioning toward the elevator.

Keeping his hand in place on Colby's backside, though he didn't swat again, Don nodded to the master and began to head towards the elevator.

Colby bit his lip and held back as much as he was able with Don pulling his leash. He acted a combination of reluctant fear and proud bravado.

"That there..." the master said to Don. "That will be trained out of him on this floor." He stepped out of the elevator and turned toward a checking area. "He will have no pride when you finish with him here. He must be naked except for collar, leash and... other items you might buy inside." He motioned to the check area where Colby was expected to leave his shoes and clothing.

Colby swallowed hard, turning imploring eyes toward Don. "...Master...."

Don eyed Colby sternly. "If you will not strip yourself, I will do it for you." He waited a beat, just long enough to give his sub a chance to obey, and then began removing Colby's clothing.

"No, sir... I'll do it." Colby let a hint of fear slip into his tone as he began to 'help' Don remove his clothing.

Don didn't look away as Colby removed his clothing, eyes almost raking over his lover's body as it was revealed in its entirety.

Colby couldn’t help but preen, nearly strutting for his master, even if he was blushing.

The dungeon master cleared his throat. "The second level is separated into different sections connected by hallways. If you follow me, I will give you a tour, then you can pick the section you would like to use."

Don nodded and grasped hold of the leash once more, preparing to follow the dungeon master.

"This first section will humble him very quickly, but it is an acquired taste." The master led don and Colby into an area with 'stalls'.

Colby couldn't hide the grimace on his face as, on one side, he saw a Dom treating their sub like an infant, cleaning and diapering them before making them drink from a bottle. The other side, the master stood at a distance from the sub, who was crying and begging. It became clear what they were begging for, fairly quickly. Instead of allowing the sub to clean up, the master made them roll around on the floor in their mess, calling them a little pig. Colby didn't understand this particular kink, didn't think he ever would and darted a glance toward Don to see what the older man might say.

"The liquid in the bottle, as well as the glass that the other sub is now drinking, is filled with a... laxative. It ensures they are unable to hold it in, which guarantees the master being able to train them in either way chosen." The master looked at Don expectantly.

Don didn't try to stop the look of distaste from crossing his face; figured it would do a good job of selling his role. "I'm sure you're correct, but I have no interest in making my sub dirty himself. I don't find it appealing at all."

The dungeon master nodded. "If you... dirtied... him?" he asked curiously. At seeing Don's expression stay in a slight disgusted mien, he nodded and led the way to a different section. "This is where some of our clients play 'doctor'," he announced, stepping back so Don could look into the sterile white room with several examining tables. "If you are interested, we sell a 'doctors kit' that has several items for a thorough examination." He motioned with his hands.

Colby flushed at the implications. He loved Don, but he wasn't sure he'd want the other man looking inside of him.

"I could demonstrate, if you prefer to watch..." the other master offered.

"No." Don's response was given quickly as he glanced at his lover. It was in his mind that if he did nothing, it wouldn't sell their roles at all. Playing doctor didn't really appeal to him, but it was a lot better than having Colby dirty himself. Or Don dirty him. "I would prefer to examine my sub myself." He squeezed Colby's waist.

Colby allowed a bit of nervousness to show through. If he didn't act nervous at all, the other master might wonder if Don was ever in control of him at all, let alone able to train him. He whimpered softly as the dungeon master made a motion toward one of the attendants (who was dressed as a nurse) and, within a few moments, Don was being brought a discreet black bag and a scanner for him to pay. They hadn't brought the other black bags he'd bought the night before, figuring he'd be doing different things. Colby had to fight down a nervous chuckle that they were accumulating a lot of toys in this undercover operation.

The dungeon master waited till Don had paid and been handed the bag before leading them to an examining table. He patted it, then stepped away so Colby could get up on it.

Colby looked at Don. He wasn't about to obey another dom.

"Get up," Don directed, nodding towards the table. At the same time, he opened up the bag to take a look at what was inside.

Colby hopped up onto the table, jerking slightly as one of the 'nurses' was suddenly beside him, pulling stirrups out for him to put his feet in. He flushed again as he realized they were placed in such a way to open him completely to his master's view and touch. She didn't place his feet in the stirrups, but Colby knew that's what was intended. Deciding not to force Don into ordering him again, when it was obvious this was one of the things they would do to further their roles (this was hard enough on his master without making him have to order things that were obvious), Colby slipped his heels into position, then slid forward so his bottom was half over the edge, his legs were open and bent and Don could examine him without the table being in the way. It wasn't terribly comfortable.

Managing to hide how he truly felt about all of this, Don took note of the items in the bag and then began to thoroughly examine Colby. Hiding his distaste left a detached look on his face; one that probably helped to sell their roles even further. As he touched his lover's body, only Colby would feel the tension in him.

Colby didn't want to make it harder on his mate, so he cooperated as much as possible instead. Selling their roles by letting himself blush darkly as his master saw parts of him _no one_ had seen before and exaggerating the whines and whimpers so that anyone watching would focus on him and not on what Don was doing. He would have joked with Don about the older man being able to give his doctor a medical write up on him, but it wouldn't have sold the role. He wasn't sure it would help Don anyway.

Don forced himself to take his time with the examination, instead of rushing through it like he wanted to. Finally, he could draw it to a close and he stripped his gloves off. "All looks okay to me."

Colby blushed even more and couldn't help muttering, "How'd you know if it wasn't?"

Don arched his eyebrows and lightly squeezed his lover's leg. His first instinct was to respond that he knew Colby's body well enough to know if something was wrong. But he couldn't do that and still sell their roles. So, he squeezed his lover's leg and hoped that looked like a warning.

"Sorry, master..." Colby let his eyes fall submissively. Let the dungeon master believe the examination had done what it should.

"I believe we are done here. For now," Don said, leaning over to remove Colby's feet from the stirrups. Taking completely over.

Colby carefully lowered his legs, but remained lying on the table. Don was in control. He noticed the dungeon master looking pleased at how cowed Colby seemed.

"This seemed to do wonders for his attitude," he said to Don. "The next section should do even more," he added.

Don reached out and guided Colby to his feet, taking hold of the leash to guide him once more. "I have no doubts it will," he answered.

Colby took a slow, deep, shaky breath. This exercise had been embarrassing, but not unbearably so. He was a bit worried for his pride, though, given the excitement the dungeon master was exhibiting at the thought of showing the next section to Don. He followed quietly, almost meekly, though there was still enough attitude it would encourage Don to 'come down' on him.

Don kept step just in front of Colby, allowing him to tug gently on the leash, forcing Colby to almost have to trot to keep up.

Colby swallowed and did 'trot' to keep up, allowing himself to 'stumble' on so it would look like Don was pulling hard and fast. When they walked into the next section, he couldn't help it. "No way!" he blurted, his mouth dropping open before he closed it with a snap. "No, master! Please don't..." he begged, turning beseeching eyes on Don. This area was probably the area on the floor where the most affection and care were being shown. It was also the most humiliating.

The dungeon master smirked at Colby's reaction. Every sub was tied to a pole with a short leash, preventing them from moving while their masters groomed them. Some were being bathed. Others were being dried, trimmed, rubbed with scented oils. All of them were naked except for one item. The dungeon master looked at Don. "The belt you see on the subs is an Invention unique to our club." He walked over to one of the other Dominants and, getting a nod from her, began to point out features of the belt. "As you can see, the belt itself is soft leather; it won't scratch or leave raw areas on his waist. A chastity cage connects to the belt in front. A small silicone arm connects to the bottom of the chastity cage and presses against his perineum until it connects to the plug inside him. Another slightly longer arm presses up between his cheeks and connects the plug to this tiny box on the back of the belt. The plug is actually a vibrator that the Dom controls." He glanced at Don to gauge his reaction.

Don tugged on the leash, forcing Colby to move to his side as he looked over the couple. They'd talked about the chastity belts. Not about this, but as this level was clearly about humiliation, it didn't really surprise him. He allowed himself to look interested in the belt, sliding his hand down to possessively grip Colby's backside. "Well, as my pet needs to be trained, I believe this section will be very useful." His fingers vibrated against his lover's skin, carrying through the tension it took to continue to play this role.

The dungeon master grinned. "Perfect. You just have to choose between two options. The first option is a tail that connects in this box. Whenever your sub clenches, it will trigger the tail to swish or wag depending on if you want him to be your steed or your puppy. The second option, the box on the back of the belt has three tiny prongs that press into the tender area just above his tailbone. If he misbehaves, you push a button and deliver a mild to medium shock."

Colby was looking around the room, noticing which subs had tails and which didn't. He gave Don a terrified look. It wasn't terror that Don was going to put a belt on him. He trusted Don with his entire being; mind, body, soul. The terror was because he'd just witnessed one of the Doms, whose sub did not have a tail, push the button to shock his sub; but the sub was in a bathing stall, body wet. Colby had grown up on a farm. He'd been on the wrong end of an electric fence while standing on wet grass while barefoot. It had hurt horribly and he knew he could have been seriously injured if he hadn't been so lucky. He could hear the sub that had been shocked sobbing through the muzzle they were wearing. Colby swallowed hard. "Please, master..." His voice quivered. It wasn't an act. He was a little scared at these people and what they came up with to do to other people. At the same time, he was willing and ready to continue. He didn't safe-word.

The dungeon master frowned at Colby. "I didn't point it out, but the kit also contains a muzzle. If he gets mouthy, you can silence him for some peace and quiet."

Don saw the look in his lover's eyes; saw the reason for it. And his hand, against Colby's backside and unseen by any of the others, clenched into a tight fist. He let it look like he was considering his options; when really, he was fighting down the urge to pull out his gun and badge. And the muzzles? How could any of them safe-word when they...?

Of course, that was the point, wasn't it? It was unsafe. That was why they were here. Don forced his fist to unclench, even if he couldn't stop the tension. "I don't need the muzzle. I like hearing him beg." He made his tone sound clinical. Detached. "But...I'll take the tail. This time."

The dungeon master grinned. "I fully understand and agree with hearing them beg. And the tail is a very good choice. Not like you can't get his attention with a properly placed smack. The tail will bring him down quickly. Dog or horse tail?" he asked.

Colby shivered.

"Dog tail," Don decided, using all of his willpower not to let his disdain show on his face.

It didn't take long before Don was brought another discreet black bag. As soon as he'd paid for it, the dungeon master pointed out a free bathing stall and grooming table. "Have fun..." he said, in an oily voice.

Colby shivered, but prepared to let Don do what was needed.

Taking hold of the leash, Don led Colby towards the stall and table, holding the black bag in one hand.

As the two of them reached the area, another dungeon master approached; this one a woman. She let her gaze move over Don and then Colby before addressing Don in a professional tone. "Would you like any help in setting him up?"

"No." Don forced a smile to his face. "I'd prefer to handle my sub myself."

"Of course," she responded.

Colby let his eyes fall to the ground, partly to make it seem as if he was afraid of Don, but mostly so he wouldn't give away how angry he was at how some of the subs were being treated.

Don watched as the dungeon master stepped away, approaching the Dom with the sub who had been shocked. He didn't watch for long, but as he turned to 'play' with Colby, he noticed the two speaking and then the woman nod and begin leading the sub away; to get medical attention, he hoped, and not to further humiliate or hurt him.

***

Several hours later, well into the early morning, the club was getting ready to close. There was a show on the second level, much like there had been one on the first, making use of all the toys and items that Colby had seen and partly participated in. Unlike the first night, Colby wasn't aroused at all and hid his discomfort and sometimes disgust by looking at the floor instead of the 'show'. Even having Don behind him, between his legs, didn't help him find anything arousing in the show. They had an act to put on, though, and from the way the other Doms were rutting into their subs, he knew they expected Don to be aroused. He needed to find a way to encourage Don to take what was his so no one would question him. "Master... please..." he begged softly, arching his back enough that Don wouldn't even have to bend his knees. All he needed to do was move forward and claim.

The _very_ last thing Don wanted was to take his lover. Here, in the club, after having to humiliate Colby and watch other, vulnerable people be hurt and treated like animals. But he didn't have a choice. Not if he wanted to keep up this charade.

Moving forward, Don leaned over to begin sucking on the skin of Colby's neck; as he had done the previous night. So that he could whisper soft, loving words into his lover's skin, hide his face...focus only on Colby as he took him.

Colby relaxed, his fear at blowing their cover- and Don being at risk because if it- easing as he felt his lover blanket him, kiss his neck, push in slowly and gently. He appreciated the slow gentleness. They'd 'played for more than a couple of hours before it was time to put the toys away and come to the show. And while Don had paced them as much as possible, they'd been scrutinized enough that Colby hadn't got very many 'breaks'. He was sore and sensitive inside. Feeling his master in him wasn't pleasant, but it was soothing, at least emotionally.

Don continued to thrust slow, gentle and careful. He kept his body blanketing his lover, so that no one else would see that he wasn't being rough. His hands slid down to wrap around Colby's chest, hugging his lover tightly to himself. His whole body trembled as he did his best to take care of his lover in every way possible.

Colby turned his face toward Don and, realizing he could whisper and no one but his master would hear, he did whisper, "I love you, sir... thank you for not... not treating me like... like..." He swallowed hard. He'd have to continue this conversation in private if he didn't want to blow their cover.

Don wanted to kiss Colby, but he'd save that for when they were alone. He could be gentle and loving when it was just them. But he could and did whisper, "I love you so much. You're my whole world." Despite not being aroused by the show, he was aroused by being inside his lover. His member began to grow and swell.

Colby could feel Don growing inside and knowing that it was because of him made him feel good. It helped ease some of the hurt that the act had caused. Even if he knew the act wasn’t true, it was difficult not being affected. Feeling Don become aroused just from being inside him? It was good for his bruised ego. He was still sensitive and sore, so it took longer for his own arousal to occur, but eventually, he was hard and aching for his master.

Don continued talking in soft, loving tones. Telling Colby that he loved him; that he was his good boy. That he was important and valued. Needed and wanted. His focus was entirely on his lover as his release hit him.

Colby whimpered loudly as Don's release filled him, wanting anyone around to think it hurt, but he reached under himself to hold his master's hand, moving it lower so that Don could tell he was just as aroused by his master and he wouldn't be far behind in releasing.

Don gently stroked his fingers along Colby's member, whispering instructions to let go in a soft voice.

At Don's order, Colby immediately released with a soft wail, spraying the floor under their bench. He was glad it was dark and everyone would assume the wail was because Don taking him hurt. He'd hate if he'd just given their act away because he couldn't cum quietly.

"Good boy," Don whispered. "My good boy." He kissed Colby's neck, taking advantage of the darkness to be affectionate.

Colby relaxed at the words, letting some of the anxiety and pain if the night slip away. Sighing softly, he stiffened as the show ended and the lights began to come up. More affection would have to wait until they were home.

Don pulled out of his lover and straightened, taking hold of Colby's leash and tugging gently to draw him to his feet.

Colby obediently stood, shifting to stand to the side and just behind his master, looking at the ground and appearing every bit the broken sub. He could feel the eyes of several of the dungeon masters on him as the announcement that it was time for everyone to leave was made over the speakers.

Even though he wanted to get them both out as fast as possible, Don forced himself to walk slowly and steadily towards the elevator, where he could collect his lover's clothes, and then to the first level of the club, to retrieve Colby's coat.

Colby was grateful to be able to walk slowly. He was so sore inside he knew he'd have to tell Don. His master would want to make certain he wasn't injured at most; put ointment on him at least. He held still as Don put his shorts and shirt back on him, then followed meekly up the elevator and to the coat room. Once Don had bundled him in his coat, he followed his master out the door and to their car. He didn't relax until Don had him safely inside.

As soon as they were settled in the car, Don wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and kissed the side of Colby's neck. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Emotionally worn down. The only thing keeping me from breaking into tears is knowing none of it was true and you don't view me as a worthless animal..." Colby admitted, in a tight voice. "Physically, I... I'm really sore inside. I... I dunno if I'm bruised or just a little raw..." He winced. "Nothing I can't handle, but I might be walking funny for a few days...."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. You aren't worthless. You aren't an animal. You mean _everything_ to me." Don kissed his neck again. "In that bag for the medical scene, there's actually ointment to treat inside. I'll use that when we get home. Check and make sure there's no tearing."

Colby could feel his face heating up at the idea of Don looking at him so intimately again and treating him, but he didn't argue. It felt good, knowing his master would take care of him completely if needed. "Dunno that I'd ever find 'playing doctor' a turn on, but the stuff there could be useful just cuz..." he admitted. "As embarrassed as I was, if I ever have something happen that needs a doctor's attention, you'll prolly be the first to notice...."

"I didn't find it a turn-on, but it was preferable to that first scene," Don admitted. "I just wish I could have done something to help them...."

"That first scene was disturbing... I... if it was consensual, I suppose it's not my business... but I don't understand the appeal..." Colby shuddered. "Doesn't seem safe, though, drinking whatever that was.... not if it affected them that quickly."

"I know some people have that kink, but even so, it was pretty awful to see." Don squeezed the nape of Colby's neck. "Would it be easier on you to turn over for the drive home, love?"

"Yes, sir..." Colby said quietly before removing his coat, then carefully removing his shirt and pushing his shorts and underwear down to his knees. He carefully put his seat down, then turned over to lay on his stomach. "Need to feel you, sir... need to feel you love me."

Don reached out and ran his fingers over Colby's back, down his spine and over his bottom. "You're my whole world," he whispered, tracing over the outline of the tattoo and then leaning over to kiss his lover's lower back. "The best gift I could have ever been given was you."

Colby sank into his seat, sighing happily. "The best gift I ever got was you wanting me..." He smiled.

"I always did. Maybe I didn't realize just how much I loved you, but I knew I wanted you to stick around." Don began to drive. "The first time I spanked you, it was because I wasn't prepared to let anything happen to you." He stroked over Colby's bottom and down his thighs.

"I never woulda admitted it then. Couldn't. But soon as you had me over your knee, making me regret ever disobeying you, I knew I needed you... " Colby admitted.

Don took Colby's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing each of the knuckles. "I need you, Colby. Not just as my sub. As my lover. Soulmate. Husband. That was never more evident than when I thought I'd lost you."

"I feel the same... you are my everything..." Colby sighed again. Don's gentleness made him able to let go of a lot of the stress he'd taken on from their act.

"I love you so much," Don whispered. "I would never willingly treat you like that. More than anything, I wish I didn't have to."

"I know, Donnie. That's why I was able to do it. Because I know how you really value me..." Colby whispered. He wasn't a sub right now. He was a mate trying to help the man he loved feel better about what they'd had to do. "You know... while I can't say I ever want to be your dog again... none of what was in that scene was really horrible. Taken by themselves and not all together, I might have actually liked a lot of them...."

"I've washed you, bathed you before," Don said. "I plan to do so tonight as well. Soak into a hot bath together before I check and make sure you haven't suffered any tearing inside." He stroked his fingers along the back of Colby's neck.

"Sounds wonderful." Colby smiled. The thought of Don checking him again didn't bother him this time. It was necessary and it was just them. It was more intimate and felt less like exploitation than it did with all the witnesses.

They'd reached the apartment by now and Don parked, getting out and moving round to the passenger side. He dressed Colby, so his lover wouldn't flash anyone, and then gathered him into his arms to carry him inside.

Colby snuggled close to his lover. He was too sore to argue he could walk. It felt better being carried.

As he had the night before, Don carried Colby upstairs and began to run the bath, stripping them both of their clothes as he did so.

"I love you, Don. So much. And I'm so thankful I have you..." Colby whispered.

"You're my world. I love you. I can't live without you." Don kissed Colby's lips, gently and tenderly, and then settled them both into the bath.

Colby leaned back against Don, sinking under the water to let the warmth surround him. It was comforting, leaning back against the older man, no barriers between them, feeling how much Don loved him.

Don kissed along Colby's neck and shoulders as he carefully washed his lover, stroking and caressing, gentle and undemanding.

"Feels nice..." Colby said softly, relaxing further. "You know... some of those things weren't so bad..." he admitted. "Maybe not all at the same time and doing it for more than an hour at most is too much, but individually and in small amounts...."

"We talked already about using bondage with just the two of us," Don murmured, kissing his neck again. "But I don't agree with muzzles. And I don't get behind giving shocks." He frowned, rubbing the washcloth gently over Colby's body. "That dungeon master who asked if I needed help? She took the sub who'd been shocked in water away. I kept looking out for him, but he never came back. Pretty sure the Dom was expecting him to return...."

Colby frowned. "If he turns up dead...."

Don nodded. "We have an idea of who to look at. I didn't recognize the Dom and the sub's face was muzzled...but I think the evidence of the trauma will be enough to identify the body."

Colby nodded. "Can't believe they thought a shock implement in a tub setting was an acceptable... " He shuddered. "I was so close to blowing everything and putting a stop to it...."

"We will," Don promised. "Soon as we have the killer, we'll shut the club down. No one else will get hurt."

"Yeah... gotta keep focused on the goal..." Colby took a slow breath. "Have to admit, when I thought of you restraining me, I didn't think of a short leash... but it worked. I'm glad you don't like the idea of a muzzle. I think being unable to tell you how I felt would scare me."

Don shook his head. "I knew I could never put a muzzle on you. I'm just glad that dungeon master didn't press the issue. I think I would have broken my cover then. They removed any ability the subs had to voice their safe-words. And I don't expect any of them would have come up with a different way of communicating. Even the grooming...it wasn't like how I bathe you. Not what you do to someone you truly love and care about. You're not my pet, Colby. You're my sub because you _chose_ to give yourself to me. I don't think those subs have been left with any choice."

Colby shifted enough to enable him to press soft kisses to Don's neck and shoulder. "I did choose to give myself to you... I don't regret it in the least." He smiled and nuzzled against Don. "The... bathing... was different there. Now I feel cared about... there, it was just another way to show the sub they didn't matter...."

Don moved to capture Colby's lips with his own. "You always matter and _will_ always matter to me," he whispered. "I never want you to think otherwise." He finished washing his lover and then helped Colby out of the bath so they could dry off.

"I know... I feel the same about you. I love you so much..." Colby said quietly, standing still while Don dried him.

"I love you." Don finished drying his lover off and drew Colby into a deep, lingering kiss. Then, he found his attention drawn to a white card that had landed on the floor. Frowning, he bent to scoop it up. "Call this number if you want to get away from him," he read out loud.

Colby blinked. "Where was that?" He sounded confused.

"I think it slipped out of your coat, love," Don answered. "When I took it off you."

"Do you think it was actually meant for me? How would they know..." Colby frowned uncertainly. "Does this mean someone on the inside is trying to help us?"

"Not us," Don replied. "You. We've been playing a role. Whoever slipped you this card is telling you to call if you want to get away from me."

Colby nodded uncertainly. "Do you think I should call them?"

"There might not be a connection with our killer, but if it's about our other goal...." Don nodded. "Yes. I think you should call the number."

"Before or after we move on to level three?" Colby asked softly.

"Before." Don lifted Colby into his arms, carrying his lover through to the bedroom. He took a seat on the bed and carefully lay his lover across his lap, retrieving the ointment that had been inside the bag he'd purchased during the doctor's scene. He began to carefully check Colby, making sure there wasn't any tearing. "I'm proud of you, love. For being honest with me about how you were feeling. Thank you."

Colby flushed at the praise. "I had to be honest, Love... _needed_ to be. This wouldn't work if you didn't know what was going on and if I got hurt because I wasn't honest, I know you'd blame yourself..." His voice was soft. "I don't want to hurt you... don't want you to ever be hurt... because I hid things. Never again...." Colby swallowed. He knew he'd been forgiven for China, but it had changed his life and he wanted Don to understand he'd learned his lesson not to hide things; _anything_.

He blushed as he felt Don's eyes on him, examining him again so intimately. It was different this time, though. Don had reason to need to do so. When Don used the speculum again, Colby relaxed and let the small instrument open and expose him without fighting. If he had any actual tears or an abrasion, it was important to know so that he could get the needed medical care. He didn't think he'd been wounded; Don had been extremely careful with him, despite appearances. But he was very sore, so even if he just needed ointment, Don would need to know. "The other subs were handled a lot more roughly... and unless their Doms are extremely good actors and actually care about them enough to help take care of them like you are helping take care of me... we might want to check hospitals for any deadly infections caused by trauma to... caused from..." He paused, not wanting Don to begin worrying about him and insisting they go to a doctor.

Don moved his other hand to Colby's neck, squeezing gently. "I can't see any abrasions or tearing. A bit red and swollen. I'm going to use the ointment, but it's important that I keep being able to check. If anything changes, I'm going to take you to the hospital." He started to carefully use the ointment. "You're right about checking the hospitals. I can do that later, while you make that call."

"Yes, sir..." Colby answered cooperatively. "Do... do you think you'll have to keep checking till the op is over?" he asked, in a small, almost embarrassed voice. Just because it was necessary didn't make it easy.

"I'd rather keep checking you over until you're completely healed," Don answered. "I love you. I'm not going to let you suffer."

"I know... just feels like a lot to ask of you..." Colby admitted, knowing it wasn't pleasant.

"Taking care of you isn't asking a lot," Don replied honestly.

"Even when it's...?" Colby blushed.

"You're my soulmate, Colby." Don squeezed low down on one thigh. "I need to take care of you."

Colby swallowed and nodded, giving Don a shaky smile. "Yeah... I feel the same 'bout you..." he said quietly.

Don carefully leaned back, settling Colby on top of him and kissing his lover. "You should lay like this again." He ran his hands gently down over Colby's back.

Colby grinned impishly. "You don't have to tell me twice... " He grinned, happily settling into place, the skin to skin contact comforting him.

Don brushed a tender kiss over his lover's lips. "I love you. You're my everything," he murmured. "My heart belongs to you."

"It's mutual, Lover..." Colby pressed gentle kisses against Don's chest. He was too sore to do anything, too tired, but he wanted and needed to give affection.

Don kissed his hair. "Sleep now, love," he murmured. "We'll discuss what might be awaiting us on the third level later." He hugged Colby tightly, wanting to protect his lover...hurting that he couldn't keep Colby safe.

"Okay, love..." Colby whispered, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep. He felt completely safe with his mate.

Don fell asleep shortly afterwards, still holding onto his lover.

###

Later, when they woke, Don carefully checked his lover once more and then led Colby into the kitchen so he could feed his lover breakfast.

"I feel like we should go back as soon as possible..." Colby said, during one of the moments Don was eating and not feeding him. "...Only, part of me knows if we go so soon, I'll still be sore. That might help sell the roles, though... if you don't give me time to recuperate."

"I'll be expected to take you again. Or use a toy." Don wrapped his arm more firmly around Colby's waist. "I don't want to risk damaging you, love."

"I know. It's up to you when we go. I just was thinking out loud the pros and cons of going right away...." Colby shrugged faintly.

"It's tearing me up inside hurting you," Don admitted quietly. "And I know I'm going to have to do it worse. I just want a day where you don't have to suffer and I don't have to be the one causing it."

"Then we've got our day. Maybe we can take a day off from the office and just hang out..." Colby smiled.

Don nodded, stroking his lover's cheek. "We can worry about calling that number tomorrow. I'll let David know we're taking the day; to only disturb us if there's an emergency."

"Thank you... for understanding... giving me this time..." Colby leaned in and kissed Don gently.

"I want to spend the whole day taking care of you." Don kissed him just as gently in return.

"I'm just happy to be with you... you don't need to take care of me." Colby chuckled.

"I know you're still sore." Don pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Taking care of you is important to me, love."

"I know... I appreciate it... all I wanna do is cuddle on the couch, watch corny television, feed each other popcorn... all the typical homey stuff we don't often have time for." Colby nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Don agreed. "When this op is over, maybe we could go out on a date. Watch a movie. Get a meal in a restaurant."

"Go to the beach and learn to surf?" Colby wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure. That too." Since they'd finished breakfast, Don stood them both up and began to prepare popcorn.

"What movie first, love?" Colby asked, beginning to look through their collection of DVDs.

"You pick," Don answered. "I'll just be happy cuddling up with you on the couch."

"In that case... how ‘bout Die Hard?" Colby grinned.

"Sounds perfect." Don filled a large bowl with popcorn and then wrapped his arm around his lover, steering Colby into the living room.

Colby let himself be steered, leaning on Don and snuggling.

After setting up the DVD, Don sat down and settled Colby on his lap, kissing his lover's shoulder and wrapping his arms securely around Colby's waist.

Colby settled into Don's arms, quiet except for the occasional comment on plot or acting. A few times, he dozed in Don's arms, betraying how stressed this op was making him; when awake, he was optimistic and positive they would succeed.

Don just cuddled his lover, running his fingers through Colby's hair and stealing kisses between bites and popcorn when Colby was awake. He _needed_ this time with his lover; needed to be gentle and hold onto Colby.

The day went slowly and leisurely. Colby wasn't inclined to do anything that would take them out of the house and neither was Don. They watched a few movies, played cards, or just sat with each other and talked. Colby enjoyed the conversation; learning about Don's childhood, what his goals and dreams had been and what they were now. He shared just as much as he listened, which surprised him; he wasn't normally that informative when talking about himself, but it felt right and natural for Don to know everything and anything he wanted to know about Colby. He didn't keep anything secret, even the most embarrassing stories were shared.

Don's entire focus remained on Colby for the whole day. He talked and listened to his lover, continually touching or stroking the other man; not demandingly or possessively, but affection for affection's sake.

They'd had dinner, Don and him having prepared and cooked it together, though Don still held him on his lap to feed him. They'd spent a little time relaxing in the living room, reading, curled up next to each other and now it was nearing bed time. They had to return to the office the next day, so Colby wanted to be certain he got enough sleep that what little soreness might remain would ease by the time he had to go in and see other people. "Bath or shower?" he asked his lover, giving Don an expectant look. He'd got used to bathing with his mate and didn't see a reason not to do so this time either.

"Bath," Don answered. "I know we haven't done too much today, but I think it'll help with the lingering soreness." He clasped Colby's face in both hands and drew his lover in for a gentle kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Colby responded with a smile and kissing back, moving his hands up to cover Don's over his face. He smiled and took hold of one of Don's hands and led the older man into the bathroom.

Don squeezed his lover's hand, leaning over to begin running the bath. "I needed this day with you, love. Thank you." He gently stroked his fingers over the tattoo covering Colby.

"You know I needed it... so... Thank you..." Colby sighed softly, shifting so Don could stroke the tattoo easier. He leaned up and kissed under Don's chin. "I feel a lot better than I did too...."

Don helped his lover into the bath, situating them so that they were face to face and he could continue stroking down Colby's back and over the tattoo. He kissed Colby's neck and then began to wash his lover with one hand, while his other continued stroking.

For his part, Colby continued kissing and nuzzling wherever he could reach, making sure not to impede what Don was doing.

Don kissed and stroked along Colby's body, his hand still gently caressing the tattoo, fingers brushing over his lover's bottom. He gave a gentle squeeze to each cheek.

Colby sighed happily, moving and shifting however Don directed, kissing and running his hands over his mate as well.

Don took his time cleaning off his lover, kissing and caressing and stroking Colby's body. When he got them out of the bath, he dried off himself and Colby, though left his lover's bottom a little bit damp still. He then took hold of Colby's hand and led him through to the bedroom, sitting on the bed and gently drawing his lover across his lap.

Colby took a slow breath, expecting Don was getting ready to check him out and make sure he was healing. Even though he knew it needed to be done, it was still embarrassing to him.

Don gave his lover's bottom a gentle squeeze, to each cheek, and then a light pat. He repeated the pattern a little bit lower, his other hand rubbing in smooth circles over Colby's sit spots and thighs.

Colby's quick intake of breath gave away his surprise at what Don was doing and then he moaned softly, letting himself relax over his mate's lap so he could just feel. "...So good..." he whispered.

"My good boy," Don murmured. He stroked and rubbed in slow circles over Colby's right buttock, then delivered a light smack before doing the same on his opposite cheek. At the same instant he lightly swatted his lover's bottom, his other hand did the same to Colby's opposite thigh, before resuming the rubbing.

Colby whimpered softly, slumping further in place over Don's knee. "Wanna be your good boy forever..." he whispered, shifting slightly as the attention caused a reaction that he didn't even try to hide.

"You are," Don murmured. He continued to rub the slow circles, each one getting narrower until he delivered a light swat at the point the spiral 'closed'. And then he repeated the pattern on a new bit of his lover's bottom, alternating between Colby's bottom and thighs.

It didn't take long for the massage to have Colby fully aroused. He only shifted a little, though, not wanting to dislodge Don's hands from what they were doing.

"You're my good boy," Don whispered. "I know I can't tell you that you are when we're on the op, but you truly are. When you give control to me like this, you're being _so good_." He squeezed low down on Colby's thighs before continuing the massage. "No holding back, love. I'm not expecting or asking you to deny yourself pleasure. I want to give it to you."

Colby moaned softly, his chest rumbling slightly; as close to a purr as a human was able to get. "Easy to give you control... love you _so_ much and can _feel_ how much you love me..." he whispered back.

"You belong with me and to me," Don murmured. "I saw it right from the start. I've never been a romantic, Colby. I never believed in soulmates before. But when you first came onto the team...the first time you submitted to me..." He gently squeezed his lover's bottom.

Colby found himself shallowly thrusting against his master, the words and the squeezing making it impossible for him not to physically react. "...Had... had to submit. Felt wrong not to... feels wrong not to... need to be yours and obey you to feel right...."

Don moved his hand a bit lower, squeezing along the lower half of Colby's bottom. "When I hold you, however I hold you, it feels good. It feels right. It only feels right when I have you in my arms; feels wrong when I don't." He pushed Colby's legs apart, running his fingers along his lover's inner thighs.

Colby groaned, continuing the gentle thrusts, but interspersing them with pushing his bottom toward Don's hand. He whined softly as his inner thighs were caressed. "Belong to you. Whatever you do feels right..." he admitted.

Don let his fingers caress gently over Colby's member, his other hand still stroking and caressing over his lover's bottom and thighs. "I'm not whole without you. We belong together."

"Fo... forever and ever and ever..." Colby affirmed, in a shaky voice, as his member swelled further and began to ache.

"Let go for me, love," Don directed. "I want to give you pleasure."

Colby's long, whimpering groan began seconds before his body began to shudder uncontrollably and his release came over him, hard and long.

"Good boy." Don leaned down to wrap his arms tightly around Colby, adding, "My _very_ good boy."

Colby's shuddering eased into slight tremors and he relaxed into Don's grip, snuggling as much as possible. "...Love you, sir... so much... but you didn't come..." he said, with a hint of worry that he hadn't given Don the same pleasure he'd been given.

"This was about you, love, not me," Don murmured. "I wanted to give you pleasure. I needed to make you feel good."

"You always make me feel good..." Colby asserted, before continuing, "...But this time? Felt really good..." He blushed, as he figured it was most likely very evident how good it had felt, considering his body's reaction.

"I wanted to make up for what you've been going through at the club." Don stroked his hands down his lover's spine.

"You don't need to make up for anything, Love..." Colby sighed as Don's hand rubbed down his back. "I know you gain no pleasure from what we've had to do... you've probably got less pleasure from it than I have, to be honest...." He paused, letting out another soft moan as Don continued to rub. "I wish I could help you feel better about it...."

"Taking care of you helps," Don said quietly. "Just being with you. Holding onto you." He continued rubbing over Colby's back, paying attention to his lover's responses. "I know the third level is going to be infinitely worse and I don't know how I'm gonna get through it," he admitted. "Not knowing I'll have to hurt you. Probably draw blood."

Colby hesitated, before asking carefully, "...You know that I was trained in interrogation techniques, right? Three years training, actually..." He paused. "...If you are worried you might accidentally hurt me worse than you are planning... I could show you a few ways to draw blood and cause pain that won't leave scars or dangerous wounds. It won't be pleasant and I know you don't like me being in pain... but the pain will fade and I won't need stitches or anything when we leave, so...."

"I...." Don hesitated, his hands resting on his lover's back. "If I could avoid it, I would. If there was another way...." He drew in a ragged breath. "But if you can...show me. So, I can avoid hurting you worse." He squeezed Colby's thighs. "I love you so much."

Colby twisted enough so that he could look into Don's face when he answered. "I _know_ you do. That is the only reason I'm able to do this so calmly... because I know you love me and don't want to hurt me. But it needs to be done and if we want to get further, you're going to have to make it painful. But I'll show you have to do that without it being dangerous... Maybe I should show you now... so we have time for you to get used to it...."

"I know you're right, but I meant what I said about needing a day where you don't have to hurt because of me," Don said quietly. "It's difficult, more difficult than I can put into words, not to feel like an awful person due to what I've been doing to you."

Colby bit his lip. "Other than the spanking the first night, you haven't really hurt me... I mean... I won't say it's been comfortable, but so much of that was because of the circumstances and location and the fact you had to do it for such a long length of time instead of in short intervals. I... if it was just us and I wasn't so sensitive inside right now, I might have asked you to do some of what you did, now..." he admitted hesitantly, not sure Don would want to hear that, so not sure he should admit it. "But... I know you don't want to cause pain and the next time we go in you'll have to. So... I won't show you tonight, but... maybe tomorrow, when we get off work, I can show you. Then we can have a day for you to not have to do anything to me again and we'll go into the club this weekend. Do you think you can handle that?" He sounded worried.

Don hesitated, reaching out and gently stroking his thumb over the lip Colby was biting. "I think so," he said quietly. "It won't be easy however we prepare, but maybe it'll be a bit more bearable."

Colby released his lip at Don's urging, kissing his master's thumb instead. "That will be good, then. If it's even a slight bit more bearable for you. I... I know you don't like to hear it, but I really have been through worse and I can take it. As long as you are able to forgive yourself after and so that you can hold on to me and let me put myself back into your hands... be completely yours in the right way...."

"Not sure forgiving myself's gonna be that easy," Don admitted. "But I won't let go of you. I'll need you. Badly."

"If the roles were reversed and I had to hurt you to save a lot of lives... you'd forgive me. You already did, really... considering how badly I hurt you with my lies while undercover...." Colby had turned to face the floor at this point and his voice was subdued. "I... I just wish you could give yourself the same consideration. I know you aren't doing it to be cruel or because you want to and that's what matters to me...."

Don carefully drew Colby into his arms, needing to hug onto and hold his lover. "It feels different because you've chosen to give yourself to me. Chosen to make me responsible for you," he whispered. "It feels wrong, so wrong, to hurt you when you trust me enough to choose me to be your master."

Colby snuggled close, putting his head on Don's shoulder before looking up at his master with a crooked grin. "... Yeah... I _chose_ to give myself to you. And I'm _choosing_ to go through with this op. Because it is important. And I can't imagine anyone else being as qualified or as able to handle it as I am. And there's no one else I'd trust to be in this op with, more than _you... I trust you, Love_... to take care of me and make sure I'm safe, even if you have to cause me pain. Trust _me_ to tell you if things are going too far, so that you can stop if needed...."

Don brushed his lips against Colby's, nuzzling his lover's face. "I think the easiest way, not that it will be easy, is following your suggestion," he said quietly. "I can't promise I won't feel guilty, but if you let me take care of you afterwards...cuddle and love you and not let you out of my sight...I think I'll be able to get through it."

"That will be the easiest part of this assignment..." Colby kissed Don; chastely at first, then more firmly, inviting his master to take control. "I will never turn down a chance to be cuddled and loved by you...."

"It's a non-negotiable part of this assignment." Don kissed Colby, gently holding his lover's face in both hands.

"Good..." Colby smiled, kissing again and again, only pulling back long enough to breathe when needed. He let his own arms hold onto Don gently, not trying to move the older man's hands from his face. It made him feel special, being held so carefully and gently.

Don kissed his lover's lips in return, still holding Colby's face in his hands. He didn't intend to take his lover; just giving affection and being close to the other man was enough for him.

Colby finally pulled back with a smile and a tiny laugh. "You keep kissing me like this and I'm going to look like I had an allergic reaction to something tomorrow at work..." he teased gently.

Laughing softly, Don replied, "There are worse looks than your lips being swollen cause I'm kissing you." He wrapped his arms around Colby's waist. "I'm thinking you should call that number in the morning. If you need to, set up a meeting for lunchtime. I'll be on standby with David if needed."

"Yes, sir. I'll do that..." Colby leaned into his lover. "And I'm perfectly happy having swollen lips. Just as long as _you_ don't get into trouble for it."

"Well." Don kissed him again. "We can always claim the allergic reaction route. It's only people outside the team we'd need to come up with that story to."

Colby grinned, then actually giggled. "They'd think I'm an idiot, constantly eating something I'm allergic to...."

Don snorted softly at that. "Pollen or dust allergies?" he suggested.

"Think it'd probably be better for my career if I don't have allergies that cause such a visible reaction... I can just let everyone assume it is what it is, just not tell them the where's and how's of it..." Colby shrugged, leaning in and kissing Don again. "After all... the important people know who and how. The rest, it's none of their business."

"The team's not gonna have a problem with it." Returning the kiss, Don rubbed low down on Colby's back. "I can't get enough of kissing you. Giving you affection."

"You can kiss me all night...all over..." Colby offered teasingly.

"I think I just might." Don trailed a line of kisses along Colby's jawline, down to his neck and over his shoulder.

"Oh... well... alright, then..." Colby shivered and relaxed so Don could maneuver him easily.

Don pulled his lover closer, shifting Colby to make it easier to kiss him. As he'd promised, he made sure to kiss every bit of his lover's skin; not biting or sucking to leave marks, just kissing.

Colby couldn't help but continue to relax. The gentle kissing was as comforting and felt as good as the massage had and he found himself making tiny sounds of contentment after each one.

When he couldn't kiss Colby with them sitting up, Don carefully bore his lover down to the bed, continuing to kiss every bit of skin. When he got to the tattoo, he began to kiss along the outline of it.

Colby gripped onto the bedding as Don began to kiss around the tattoo, his fingers and toes contracting and retracting like a cat kneading. "Feels so good..." He sighed softly.

"You feel so good," Don murmured. "To kiss, to hold. To taste. To take care of." He continued to kiss down Colby's body. "Good boy. My good boy."

Colby groaned, but continued to hold still, not wanting to disturb what Don was doing.

Don didn't stop until he'd kissed Colby all over and then he stretched out next to his lover, drawing the other man into a tight embrace.

Colby snuggled close. “Thank you for today, love... and thank you for spanking me earlier... helps to remember it doesn't have to be about pain only and we don't have to lose that... not if it's done right...."

Don kissed his lips, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "I wanted to make you feel good, love. I'm glad it worked."

Colby kissed back, nuzzling into Don. "I feel really good...."

"Good." Don stroked his hair. "We'll sleep now, love. Go to work in the morning. Set up that meeting. And then, later, you show me those techniques."

"Okay, Sunshine..." Colby grinned goofily, kissing Don one last time before settling close and closing his eyes. He fell asleep quickly.

Cuddling his lover tightly, Don closed his own eyes and was asleep within moments.

***

Work had been interesting. They'd been called into a meeting as soon as they'd walked into the building and then Don's supervisor requested another meeting, where they updated him on their progress on the case. By the time they were actually able to sit down and do more legwork on the case, it was after noon and Colby was starving. But he still needed to make his call.

Don paused by Colby's desk, noting everyone was starting to eat lunch. "I'm going to get us a couple of sandwiches. Soon as you've eaten, you can make that call."

Colby looked up at that and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good. Thanks!" He smiled. They were always careful to be professional outside of home, never knowing who was watching in the office. The last thing Colby wanted was for Don to lose his position, or him to be reassigned to a different team.

"Here." David stepped over and handed each of the men a sandwich and bottle of water. "Took the liberty of grabbing you both food while you were stuck in the meeting."

"Thanks." Don smiled and pulled up a chair, jotting down a few notes as he ate his sandwich.

Colby nearly wolfed the sandwich down, then chugged the water, in a hurry to call the contact he'd been given. He was hoping that the number would open up a new avenue of information.

"Don't need to eat so fast, Col," Don murmured. "The contact's not going anywhere."

Colby blushed at being caught, but slowed down obediently. Maybe it wasn’t an order, but he knew, just because it hadn't been, didn't mean Don intended it to just be a suggestion. "Yeah... okay..." he mumbled.

"Thanks," Don replied.

David sat down with them and nodded to the notes Don had written. "That what you want Colby to mention?"

"Yeah. Since they think he needs to get away, it's not gonna do any good if they hear my voice."

"If their answers indicate they might know who...?" Colby glanced at the notes. It would sound more natural if he knew ahead of time what he was asking.

Don nodded, angling the paper so that his lover could see the notes he'd made. "They might ask to meet you. If they do, set a meeting up. Me and David will both be there, so make sure it's in a public place."

"Do we plan to bring them in for questioning?" Colby asked quietly.

"I think we have to wait and see how the conversation goes," Don answered.

Colby nodded. "I should be ready to call as soon as I have all your questions."

"I think that's everything." Don hesitated. "Let them think that you want to get out, but you're scared about what will happen to you. Chances are good you're not the only one they've reached out to."

Colby nodded, before pulling the note to him and dialing the phone.

The phone was answered almost immediately, the voice on the other end sounding out of breath. "Yeah?"

Colby swallowed, getting into character. "...H... hello? I... I found y... your note...." He let a hint of nervousness bleed into his tone.

"Are you the FBI guy's sub?" the other voice asked quickly.

Don's eyes widened as he heard the question and he quickly began to scribble a new note.

"...H... how did... how did you know?" Colby let fear creep into his voice. "Was this a test? You're going to tell him!"

"No, of course not," the voice answered quickly. "Look, you have to have seen there are bad things happening in the club. We've been trying to get them out. To help save people."

"Save people? You... you've been able to help others?" Colby let himself sound hopeful. "He... he's not bad... really, he isn't. He never used to be so rough or... callous... " he added uncertainly. "Work has just been really hard for him recently...."

"Hmm...." The voice on the other end didn't sound so sure. "Either way, don't let him know you've called. If you need to get out, it's not going to be as easy as helping out others."

Don wrote something quickly and moved the pad so that Colby could see what he'd written: _If they don't know you work with me, don't confirm it. Let them think you've learned things like the victims' names from me ranting about the case to you._

"O... okay. I... I think it... I think maybe I do need help. He... he's getting angrier and more upset the longer this case he's on goes unsolved... I... I don’t know for sure, but... he's ranted a few times. I think... I think the club might be involved. He... he never took me anyplace like that before and he's always upset with me when we leave... like I didn't do something I was supposed to...." Colby forced his voice to tremble and sniffled for effect. "He muttered something this morning that if he couldn't find the murderer, he could lose me, so if I didn't want to be dead like the others, I had to be a really good boy and just go with what he ordered...." He let his voice rise and shake at the end, as if he was terrified and about to start sobbing. "H... how will... how will you help me?"

David couldn't help but wince at his best friend's words and tone of voice. He'd known Colby was a good actor; he'd kept himself being a triple agent secret for a very long time, after all. Even so, Colby was acting close to broken; and more than that, like it was Don who was pushing him to break. Which couldn't be easy.

Don's eyes were riveted on Colby, half-leaned forward; as if he was trying to hear the response better, but in reality, it was because the urge to touch his lover was so strong.

"Most of the time, it's a little bit like witness protection," the person on the other end explained. "New name, new identity, new city. We might need a different route with you, though. Perhaps there might be a way of looking like you've had an accident, rather than just disappearing without a trace."

"A... accident? T... that would work? H... how would..." Colby kept his voice the same level of scared, but allowed a hint of fear to creep in, as if his instincts were warning him not to rock the boat, since he didn't know this person telling him he should have an accident.

"Look, this is all conjecture at the moment," the voice on the other end said. "It'd be better to meet and discuss things in person. Are you free now?"

"I... master won't be home till later tonight... as long as I get home before him, I can meet..." he whispered, then sniffled, obviously 'regaining control' over himself.

"Where would you feel most comfortable meeting?" the voice asked.

"S... somewhere public... with cameras and stuff..." Colby stuttered out, as if it was suddenly occurring to him, he shouldn't just automatically trust this person offering to help him. "...The plaza?"

"Yeah," the voice replied. "You'll recognize me. I'll be the skinny guy with the mohawk."

At the description, Colby's mind immediately began coming through memories of the club to try and remember if and where he might have seen a skinny guy with a mohawk. He couldn't remember, but he figured it must have been when he was on the second level, as that was the level that became more dangerous. "...Y... yeah. Okay..." he said in a hesitant voice, coming across as nervous and uncertain. "...I have to go now... Master is calling on another line...." he blurted, hoping that would sell the act further.

"I'll be there in an hour," the voice said, before disconnecting the call.

As soon as the call disconnected, Colby was slumping in relief at not having to put on the act any longer. "Sorry, Boss..." He gave Don a cheeky grin, in an effort to ease the tension in the room. "...Figured if I made you seem even more a hard-ass than you really are...."

"Sell the roles." Don nodded. "I'll set you up with a comm before you go, but I'll be sure and stick close."

"Yeah. Same here." David nodded. "Don't think he'll try anything in a public place, but we'll both be there in case he does."

"Yeah. Thanks for that. Seen too much to not realize people can disappear from public places as easily as non-public ones..." Colby nodded. Not that he couldn't protect himself if needed; but if the guy ended up being one of the people that they were investigating and got the drop on Colby, he'd need backup.

"You need anything else to eat before we set up?" Don asked.

Colby glanced at the crumbs left on the desk from his lunch and shook his head, carefully brushing them off into his hand before brushing them off into the trashcan. "Naw... thanks. The sandwich was good...."

Don nodded and stood. "I'll grab earpieces. I'll meet you both at my car." He walked away.

David waited until his brother was out of earshot before asking quietly, "How are you both doing with all of this?"

"It's harder on him..." Colby admitted softly. "He's the one that has to do things. He's the one that's never certain if he's gone too far... if he's scared me or hurt me more than I can stand. All I have to do is take it..." He shrugged faintly, then sighed. "We've been talking, but until this is over and not hanging over our heads, I don't think anything I say is really going to help."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that," David said. "You put on a good front on the phone. Like you were truly scared of him." He frowned. "I know you can't put off going to the club for too long, but maybe you and he could go on a date today or tomorrow? Catch a movie, go to a restaurant. So, you can be a couple around other people."

Colby got a thoughtful look in his eye and nodded. "Go far enough away from the club we don't have to be 'on' and it'd prolly work. I'll drag him out tonight. Surprise him." He gave David a boyish grin.

David grinned at his best friend. "Far enough from the club and far enough from here, so you can both unwind a bit." He started heading towards the exit.

"You got it..." He paused. "I need to leave my gun and badge with one of you, so I'm not suspect..." he said, drawing both out of where he normally kept them on his body. "I'm going to ride into the Plaza on a bus. Make it seem like my 'allowance' doesn’t let me afford a car or cab."

David nodded as they stepped out into the car park and towards Don, who was holding comm units. He couldn't help but grin as his brother moved automatically to put the comm on Colby, making sure it was secure and hidden enough.

Colby didn't try and protest that he could put the comm in himself. He obediently held still so his mate could take care of him, knowing that every little bit Don could do himself to help prepare or take care of Colby eased the older man's worry.

Don didn't kiss his lover, even though he very much wanted to. He lightly squeezed Colby's arm. "If things go sideways, I don't care about getting the information. If we can't get there in time, you do whatever it takes to get to safety."

"Yes, sir..." Colby responded quickly, before handing Don his badge and his gun. "I'm taking the bus there, so I may be there a bit after you... But that should put our contact at ease. If you're already there and hidden, they won't see anyone following me."

Don nodded. "Stay safe." He watched Colby for a few moments and then quickly got into his car, waiting for David to join him before he started driving to the plaza.

Colby walked outside the FBI building and down a few blocks to wait at the bus stop. He'd worn jeans and a dress-shirt into work that day, a suit coat hanging in the back of Don's car, in case he needed to dress things up a bit more. Now? He decided he needed to dress things down a bit. There was a shop next to the bus stop and since the next bus wasn't due to arrive for another ten minutes, he took the opportunity to go inside and buy a t-shirt that was two sizes larger than what he normally wore. He went into the dressing room and changed, looking in the mirror. The overly large shirt hid his muscles. The graphics on it were more for a teenager than an adult man. He ruffled his hands through his hair. The effect made him look younger. All he needed was a scared look and it should make his contact feel he was anything _but_ a competent FBI agent. He folded up the dress shirt, stuffed it into the shop bag and then stuffed the shop bag into the backpack he'd allowed himself to carry. He made it back to the bus stop with a minute to spare; soon, he was sitting in the back of the bus, eyes watching everything as they sped toward his destination.

***

Don and David had reached the plaza first, both wearing caps and having changed to make sure they weren't immediately recognizable or noticeable. Inside the plaza, they sat some distance away from the entrance; David taking out a tablet and Don reading a newspaper positioned to hide his face.

Colby wasn't surprised that he hadn't been wrong about being last to arrive among their trio. He didn't know for certain when the other two men had arrived, but between waiting ten minutes for the bus to pick him up and the twenty minutes it took for the bus to reach the destination, he arrived thirty minutes after he'd left the FBI. He'd gone into character before leaving the bus, wanting to make certain if he was watched as he exited, he didn't blow his cover. He hunched his shoulders, alternated between gazing at the ground and nervous glances around him and kept his arms toward the front, as if trying to protect himself, even though his hands were shoved into his jean’s pockets. The shirt, along with his body language, made him look very young; younger than he'd even intended or than he'd looked when he stared into the mirror. The contact couldn't have been blamed if they thought he was underage, which would make Don seem like an even more horrible individual.

A skinny man with a mohawk and a large cup of coffee in front of him sat at a corner table. He had a briefcase on the floor next to him and was watching the people entering the plaza, periodically glancing around.

Colby noted the mohawk first, the fact it was attached to a skinny man people watching second. He hesitantly made his way toward the man, acting like he wasn't sure he had the right man; or if he actually wanted to talk to him. Finally, however, he was stood a few feet from him and shuffled uncertainly. "H... hello..."

The man looked over Colby quickly, a small frown touching his lips. He nodded to the seat opposite him. "I'm Landon," he offered.

"... Buddy... " Colby whispered, so low that it couldn't be heard by anyone but the man (and Don and David). It had just popped into his head; it was usually what Don called Charlie, but it would be easy to remember.

Landon nodded. "Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" he asked. "Anyone who might tell your Dom?"

"Who'd I tell?" Colby let a note of defiance creep into his voice before he bit his lip and hunched in on himself further. He'd been feisty in the club, after all... and while he was supposed to have been 'broken' now... if there was still a hint of fight in him, it might help. "...Don't know anyone in LA ‘cept Master... he doesn't like sharing me... even with friends."

"How long has he been in the scene for?" Landon asked. "Are there any others? Or any subs he's had before you?"

"I... I don't know, but... I think I was his first... he wasn't always so... harsh." Colby shivered slightly. "He was actually really sweet at first... but then... he found a club and took me to it and someone said he wasn't being firm enough, cuz... cuz I got a mouth on me and can't learn when to shut up..." He looked at the ground in shame. "He learned how to manage me at that club... and then someone he met there suggested this one and... and he was already so stressed out at work and not able to do anything and I can't learn to be quiet and... He's not bad! He's not! I _know_ he _has_ to love me. He kept me for so long, even though I'm _horrible bad_ sometimes... _he's just stressed_!" Colby began making excuses for Don's 'perceived' hurtful behavior.

"Listen." Landon leaned forward slightly. "That club? There's a lot of bad there. It's not a healthy way to explore those kinds of relationships. There're a lot of subs who have been hurt. Ended up in the hospital. And if your Dom's behavior is escalating, you could end up in a bad way."

"He... he wouldn't hurt me..." Colby said in a tiny voice, as if he wasn't certain of that fact. "...Soon as he catches the murderer he's after, things will calm down again... he won't be so stressed..." His voice trailed off into nothing and he looked at the ground, seemingly unable to look Landon in the eye because he was ashamed. "...I just gotta be good, s'all...." He sounded entirely too young and afraid and he hoped it didn't upset Don too much.

"It won't last," Landon said. "Even if he treats you well for a while. I've seen too many relationships like yours. He's got you blaming yourself for him mistreating you. Thinking that you need to change to keep him happy. If he truly cared about you, he wouldn't break you."

Colby continued to look at the ground, forcing himself to tear up so he could hopefully get more information. When he had enough tears pooled in his eyes that they'd start falling at any moment, he looked up at Landon and asked hopelessly, "If I even wanted to leave, how can you help me? I'd never be able to get away... he knows too many ways to find me...."

"I know." Landon nodded. "Which is why I think it's necessary to make it look like you've had an accident. Fake your death." He hesitated. "It's also extremely important you don't let slip any of this in the club."

"I don't talk to anyone but Master in the club..." Colby mumbled.

"If you can, try to keep it that way," Landon said. "A lot of the people there aren't safe."

"If that's the case, why hasn't he reported it to the authorities?" Don's voice was carefully toneless, barely betraying a hint of how Colby's act was making him feel.

"Wh... why don't you tell the police? I... I know why I can't, but... if you know all this... why can't you tell someone? Th... then this wouldn't happen! I know he wouldn't have been like this if he h... hadn't gone to this club. He wasn't before!" Colby sounded like someone desperate to blame anything but his lover for his lover's actions.

"Someone high up is protecting the club," Landon replied. "The evidence goes to the wrong person and it puts the people I'm trying to help in danger. And, of course, your Dom is in the FBI and it's impossible to say how many might be there."

"Oh..." Colby curled in on himself, as if even more scared. It was disgusting to him that people with the power to help were actually impeding justice to protect their own reputations, but it didn't surprise him. "How... how do I let you know, if I'm ready? Or you let me know...?" He sounded like a lost, confused kid.

"You keep hold of the card with that number on," Landon answered. "Better yet, put it in your cell under another name. Pizza or takeout or something."

Colby nodded. "Y... yeah. I can do that...." He still sounded scared, but maybe a little less so.

"And if you need someone to come pick you up, if you're scared for your safety, call," Landon added.

"Yessir... " Colby said, in the voice of a young man who'd got used to obeying direct orders without question. He then blushed and got a nervous look on his face, glancing around as if to make sure his master hadn't heard him being obedient to someone other than him.

"Good," Landon said. "I won't take your number, because I don't want to risk calling you at the wrong time. You can call me when it's safe to do so."

Colby nodded quickly. "So... I go home now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Landon replied. "If you can, call before you go to the club again. I know you went to the second level. I'll try and get more information about the third level and what's likely to happen there. But those who had to go to hospital did after reaching the third level."

Colby swallowed hard. "Okay.... I... I'll do that..." he said, letting fear bleed into his tone again.

"Then I won't keep you any longer," Landon said. "But if you need to get out, make sure you call."

"We won't break our cover yet," Don stated. "See what he can tell us about the third level when you call to let him know I'm taking you to the club again."

"Yessir... I'll call..." Colby promised in a small voice, giving Landon a hesitant look, as if seeking permission to leave. Making it seem as if Don had broken him enough that he was reluctant to make any decision on his own, even if his master wasn't present... adding to the illusion that it had been difficult for him to even come here, because he would have had to do so without permission.

"Go back home. Don't let your Dom know you've spoken to me," Landon directed.

"No... definitely not..." Colby's voice caught. "Master is the jealous type..." he mumbled, beginning to back away, so he could head back to the bus stop.

Landon's eyes narrowed with a look of concern, though he didn't say anything else or attempt to stop Colby from leaving.

Once out of Landon's earshot, Colby muttered into the ear piece. "Should I take the bus back to headquarters, or walk around the corner so you both can pick me up? I can't tell if he's watching or not, so...."

"Take the bus back," Don answered. "We don't want to risk breaking cover."

"Got it, Boss..." Colby said, his voice sounding as lighthearted, cheerful, and trusting as he could make it. After pretending for the last hour to be scared of the man he loved- and apparently doing a very good job of it, if David's words were anything to go by- he wanted to be certain Don knew that his act was _entirely_ an act. He would have called Don Lover, if they hadn't been working. Even if he didn't think anyone but David was listening in, he wouldn't put Don's career at risk.

"We'll meet you back at headquarters," Don said, his voice warmed through with the affection and love he felt for Colby. "But keep the earpiece in. Just in case."

"Yes, sir!" if Colby had been there in person, he would have saluted jauntily to tease his mate; the sound of his voice invoked such imagery. He was happy to see the bus pulling up when he got to the bus stop. He wouldn't have to wait so long to leave and might actually get back to headquarters at the same time as Don and David.

David snorted quietly at Colby's response before saying, "Landon's getting up and leaving. We'll leave it a few minutes more before we exit. Right, boss?"

"Yeah," Don agreed.

Colby again got onto the bus, sitting toward the back, keeping his eyes open in case he was followed, or anything else seemed out of place. He couldn't help a frisson of nerves. He and Don were planning to enter the third level within the next few days. Landon had admitted that was the level where many subs ended up being sent to hospital. He couldn't help wondering what made them different than those who had died. Twenty minutes later, he was back at the bus stop in front of the show where he'd bought the t-shirt. He went straight back to the office, though, not bothering to change back into his dress shirt. He could change back into that later, if someone said something. The t-shirt was comfortable, if a bit 'young' for him and he was in a hurry to debrief with Don and David.

Don and David arrived at the office about the same time as Colby and quickly went through to join him.

"You saw Landon face to face," Don said to his lover. "What do you make of him?"

"He seemed as nervous as I was pretending to be. Seems like he isn't the violent sort and like he really doesn't like what's going on in that club. He's either genuine in his desire to help abused subs escape their abusers... or he's a really good actor.... My gut says he wasn't acting, though." Colby gave his opinion firmly and without reservation.

David nodded. "He was saying all the right things. Telling you to put the number in your cell under a 'safe' name."

"He didn't give a last name," Don said thoughtfully. "But we should be able to see if he's got a record." He procured the coffee cup Landon had been drinking from.

Colby nodded. "To be honest, I was going on the assumption Landon wasn't his real name. I mean, I didn't exactly give him _my_ real name either..." he said, with a smile.

"Likely," Don agreed. "But there should be fingerprints and DNA we can match from the cup."

David glanced at Colby and then towards Don. "Why don't you leave the cup with me? I know you're going to the club again at the weekend. Take the rest of today off." He didn't go into details, but he guessed Colby would remember his suggestion.

Colby looked at David. "Sounds good to me... that alright, Boss?" He glanced at Don, letting a little bit of wistful hope sneak into his crooked smile so Don would know he wanted to spend time with him.

Don looked at Colby, unable to help the affectionate smile crossing his face as he nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "But update me once you get his identity," he added to David.

David nodded. "Sure thing, Boss."

Colby smiled. "Great! If you don't mind leaving now, I have someplace I'd like to show you!" he said, softly enough David and Don could hear but no one else. "Do you want to go home and change first? Or are you comfortable?" he asked belatedly. He was comfortable enough, but he figured Don might not like that the t-shirt he wore made Don look like he was robbing the cradle. So, if Don wanted _him_ to change, Colby had just given him a way to order him to without anyone else being the wiser.

"Probably best to go and change first." Don glanced at the shirt his lover was wearing, but didn't voice the comment that had filtered through his mind.

Colby saw the look on Don's face as he looked at the shirt and nodded. He was curious as to what exactly Don was thinking, but he'd ask in private. It probably wasn't too far off of what Colby suspected anyway. "Okay... See you tomorrow, David. Thanks!" he said brightly to his best friend and turned to head to the garage where his car was parked. Often, he would drive in with Don, but almost as often, they came in a separate car, so that no one who wasn't on the team would suspect they were in a relationship. Don would probably be happy for everyone to know, but Colby was still afraid that Don would lose his job if it was found out. Or that they would reassign Colby to another team; possibly one far away from Don.

Don headed to the garage to drive his own car back to their apartment, taking a few moments to calm his feelings before he started driving.

Colby's car was in its parking space when Don got home; Colby was already inside, changing his shirt into one of his more familiar shirts (and if he'd picked one that Don had told him he liked, who could blame him?) He left the other one on the bed. If he needed to meet with Landon again, it would be good to be able to wear something that fit the character he'd been playing. He was listening for the sounds of Don at the door, though. He'd left the door unlocked for his mate, although Don would probably chide him for that; even knowing Don was behind him and would arrive soon wouldn't negate the fact he'd left the apartment open for anyone to just walk in. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have locked the door. He wanted Don to have a good afternoon, not be upset. Even if Colby's actions gave the older man a reason to step in and take control, something both of them liked.

A bit surprised to find the door unlocked, Don stepped inside and closed and locked it, then headed into the bedroom so he could change into something a bit more comfortable. Before he did, though, he gently grasped Colby's waist and drew his lover in for a tight hug. "Good job it was me following you and not someone more dangerous," he commented mildly.

Colby flushed, shifting so his body pressed more tightly to Don's and moved his arms up to wrap around his mate's shoulder's. "Yeah... I... realized that probably wasn't such a good idea, but you got home before I could go lock the door..." he said sheepishly, not admitting to his realization he was trying to give Don something to control. It had felt woefully like his master wasn't really able to control anything lately, since they had to play their roles, which meant Don had to do so many things he didn't _want_ to do. He might be nominally in control of things, but it was the undercover operation that was really calling the shots; or at least it felt like.

Don brushed a kiss against Colby's neck and let his arms wrap a bit more firmly around his lover's waist. "It's locked now. Though since we'll be going out soon, it won't stay like that for long." He slid his hand up under Colby's shirt, gently stroking the bare skin of his back.

Colby smiled at that, letting out a happy little purring noise at having his back stroked. "You'll want to wear jeans, comfortable shoes... the place I want to show you is a slight hike...." He bit his lip, suddenly uncertain. "...I figured we could pick up burgers and fries... they can fit in my pack easily enough...."

Don smiled, brushing a tender kiss against Colby's lips and then kissing his ear. "Sounds good to me," he agreed. "It'll only take a few minutes for me to get changed."

Colby grinned and stepped back, noting the t-shirt he'd left on the bed. "I... I kept it in case I have to meet Landon again... but if you want me to trash it...." He bit his lip again, looking at Don, watching him carefully.

"Keep hold of it until this case is over, but then I want it gone," Don said firmly. As he began to get changed, he realized how those words sounded and clarified, "If you wanted to keep it, I wouldn't stop you."

"I have no reason to want to keep it; it isn't really my style and quite honestly, it makes me look like I'm 20 years younger than I am. I'm not old enough, yet, for that to be appealing..." Colby smiled teasingly. "Is... is that why you don't like it?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if there was another reason Don would hate it so much. If it bothered his mate that much, he would get rid of it immediately and find some other way to seem helpless and weak for Landon.

"Mostly," Don admitted. "It also associates, in my mind, with the role you're playing. The sub in an abusive relationship. And me, the master, who's hurting you." He breathed in deeply. "Not just hurting the sub, but scaring him. When I was listening to you playing the role, it awoke all of my protective instincts. I wanted to tell you to get as far away from me as possible." He reached out and let his thumb stroke over Colby's cheek.

Colby gave Don a sad smile, slanting his face into his mate's palm. "Honestly? If I saw a pair behaving the way we have been, I'd warn me away too. But... it's us. And I know this role. It _isn't_ you. The fact you want to warn me, even though you know it's not real? Proves you're a good man."

Don let his thumb brush gently over Colby's lips. "I'm sure I'll feel worse about it when we have to go back to the club, but for now, I want to enjoy this time with my lover," he said softly, before drawing Colby in for a deep and tender kiss.

Colby kissed back almost hungrily. "I love you. So much. I just want a few hours to be us and not our roles..." he admitted.

Don kissed Colby a bit more deeply and then ran his fingers along the back of his lover's neck. "Then let's go," he said softly. "Be together. You can show me what you want me to see."

Colby's smile grew and his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "I'll get my pack... meet you in the living room?"

"Sounds good to me," Don agreed, stepping away to finish pulling his pants on.

Colby grabbed a couple bottles of water, some protein bars and a blanket, stuffing them into the pack. He planned to pick up the burgers and fries on the way to the spot he'd picked.

Now that he was dressed in the clothes his lover had recommended, Don headed to the living room to meet Colby.

Colby shouldered the pack, grabbing Don's hand and tugging toward the door. "We need to go now if we want to get there in time!" He smiled, grabbing a flashlight from the nearby shelf, continuing out the door, waiting long enough for Don to lock the door. Then he led his lover down to his car; he planned to drive them... if Don allowed.

Don didn't protest or argue, squeezing his lover's hand gently as Colby led him out to the car. He watched Colby with a fond smile, taking in the obvious enthusiasm. It made him happy to see.

Colby opened the car door, leaning in and kissing Don firmly before walking to the driver's side. He put the pack in the back seat.

Don buckled in and grinned at his lover as Colby got in the driver's seat. "I love you," he said, with simple, heartfelt honesty.

"I love you too..." Colby grinned, buckling up himself before starting the car and pulling out. He drove to the nearest burger joint that they both liked and picked up their dinner, then began to drive out of the city.

Don glanced outside the window with interest, wondering if he might be able to tell where they were going,

Colby drove until they were about thirty minutes out of the city, pulling into a side road and parking. "It's this way..." He put their dinner in his pack, then shouldered it, taking Don's hand again as he led him to a trail hidden behind a large boulder.

Don squeezed Colby's hand, following where his lover led him, sticking close enough that their shoulders could brush each other.

Colby kept their pace safe and at a level they could talk normally, though they were moving at a pace fast enough to reach his chosen destination at a set time. Most of the way, they could walk next to each other. If the trail became too narrow, he took the lead until the path widened again. Twenty minutes of walking and they broke through the trees... having reached an overlook with a view of the ocean that was gorgeous. Colby quickly took the blanket out of the pack and spread it in the ground, before unpacking their food. He sat down so he was facing the view, then patted the blanket beside him. "Sit with me?" He smiled up at Don.

Don sat down, leaning over to brush his lips against his lover's in a tender, gentle kiss. "This is beautiful, love," he murmured. He picked up the food so he could feed Colby, angling himself so that he could see the view as well.

Colby leaned in close to Don so his lover could feed him, but still be able to be comfortable and feed himself. They finished a few minutes before his big surprise. Quickly gathering and bagging their trash, stuffing it in his pack, he whispered, "This is the best part..." as he wrapped his arms around Don's waist, snuggling close and putting his head on the older man's shoulder. "Keep watching... "

A few moments later, the sky erupted into a palette of purplish reds and oranges. The sunset was gorgeous. Once it began, it didn't take the sun long to set and soon, the only light was the stars and moon shining down on them.

Don kept his eyes focused on the sunset, even as he held onto his lover. Once only the moon and stars were left, he kissed Colby's ears, murmuring softly, "This was perfect. Even more so because I got to share it with you. Thank you. I love you so much."

Colby shivered, whimpering softly as his ears were kissed. It felt so good. Being held in Don's arms felt so perfect... so safe. "I love you... that... that's why I had to bring you here. I... I never brought anyone else here. Ever. Only you..." Colby whispered.

Don wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, nuzzling against Colby's cheek before kissing his ears again. "It means so much that you brought me here. That you've shared something so precious with me. I love you so much."

Colby shivered again, moaning softly. "It means everything that you appreciate it..." he stuttered, before deciding to be brave. Twisting in Don's arms- not pulling out of them, but making sure they faced each other- Colby pushed his hand up under Don's shirt, the palm of his hand caressing over Don's abdomen, up to his chest, over his heart. He lightly scratched with his nails, leaning in to kiss his mate chastely.

Don returned the kiss, deepening it, even as he shifted to allow Colby access to his own body. He slid his hand up under his lover's shirt, caressing and stroking the bare skin of Colby's back.

"I love you so much... trust you so much... need you so much..." Colby admitted, in a husky voice.

"I need you just as much." Don kissed along his jaw. "I love you. I want you. And I trust you just as much. My whole world is you."

"I... I found this place shortly after I started working for the team. When the weight of my secrets and lies got to be too much, I came here..." Colby admitted. "Now... now it's our place...." He leaned in and kissed Don again.

Don kissed Colby and then wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, nuzzling into his neck. "Marry me, Colby?" he murmured, his voice clear, his hands stroking up and down his lover's back.

Colby froze for a second before leaning back to look into Don's face... searching. "Yes... a million times yes!" he said in a choked voice, before plastering himself to Don and kissing him like his life depended on it.

Hugging his lover tightly, Don kissed Colby back, just as intensely. When he finally pulled back enough to breathe, he framed Colby's face in his hands. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. You complete me," he whispered, his voice raw with honest emotion.

"I think you know that's true for me too. My life is you. My life is yours. I need you so much... I... I _need_..." Colby kissed him again, almost desperately.

Don kissed Colby, still cradling his lover's face. "When I thought I'd lost you, I knew I couldn't hide how I felt any longer. Being apart from you ripped me in two. All I could think of was you. I needed you. I needed to breathe you in. Needed you in my arms to feel whole again."

Colby whimpered softly, doing exactly that; breathing in deep of Don; his master's unique smell of musk, gun powder from the range, vanilla shampoo, combined with the onions from their burgers. He groaned and gave as much of himself in the kiss as possible.

Still cupping his lover's face in one hand, Don wrapped his other arm around Colby's waist, drawing his lover as tight against him as possible. Just the close proximity of the other man and the kiss had his member stirring and the two of them were pressed so tight together, it wouldn't take much for his lover to feel it.

Colby did feel it and, in reaction, pressed his hips forward so his own erection ground against Don's. "I need you..." he growled softly. Almost playfully. "I need you to take my pants down, put me on my hands and knees and take me until the stars I'm seeing aren't just the ones in the sky..." He dared to lick the corner of Don's upper lip. "Front pocket of the pack..." he ordered cryptically.

"Always prepared." Don gave him another long, lingering kiss before reaching for the pack and taking out the items. He slid his hands to Colby's waist, undoing his lover's pants and then carefully sliding them and Colby's underwear down.

Colby whimpered softly as his clothing dragged over his erection, but he held still until Don had the items lowered to his ankles. He'd taken off his boots when they'd arrived, not wanting to get mud on the blanket. It was very easy to just step out of the pants and underwear, leaving himself completely bare from the waist down. He stood proudly, not attempting to hide; he wanted Don to be able to see how much he was wanted and needed.

Don let his hands run appreciatively over Colby's body, leaning in to kiss his lover deeply. "So beautiful," he whispered. "So perfect."

Colby's skin warmed at the compliment and he kissed back just as deeply, pouring his need to bleed into the kiss. He eagerly reached for the buckle of Don's belt, unbuckling it. He wanted to see Don and he really wasn't feeling submissive or patient. He trusted Don would stop him if he overstepped.

Shifting so that Colby could more easily unbuckle his belt, Don slid his hands down to Colby's hips, gently grasping them. In between kisses, he whispered how much he loved and needed the other man. That Colby completed him.

Colby kissed back as often as he was able, even as he undid Don's jeans, then slid them and his underwear down his legs. He knelt at Don's feet, carefully helping his mate step out of them so the older man was as bare as he was. He then began to gently rub and massage Don's calves and thighs. He gently kissed and nuzzled his way from Don's ankles to his hips. As soon as his face was in position, he pressed into Don's groin, breathing deeply for several long seconds. "Smell so good..." he whispered, in a quivery voice.

"You feel so good," Don murmured, letting his fingers stroke through his lover's hair. "Whenever we're together, I can't get over how lucky I am to have you."

Colby looked up at Don, eyes filled with love and desire. Normally, he might wait, look for a sign of permission from the man he just naturally tended to submit to, even when there was no reason to submit. This time, he acted without waiting, a dare in his eyes... Don would have to stop him if he didn't want this, because he planned to take as much as he could otherwise. Running his hands up the back of Don's legs, he gently held onto Don's flank with one hand while moving the other hand around to gently fondle and squeeze Don's balls. Cupping them in his palm, he nuzzled them, then began to lick, kiss, suck on them. He ignored the shaft at the beginning. He could smell easier with what he was doing and his Master's scent was equally calming and a turn on.

Don let out a low groan, letting his fingers tangle in Colby's hair. It didn't take much for his member to react, hardening in response to what his lover was doing. Don's hands slid down to Colby's shoulders, gripping on gently before pushing the shirt out of the way for better access to bare skin.

Colby took only a second to lean back and pull off his shirt, leaving him naked except for his socks, before he was focused on Don's balls again. Sucking one of them into his mouth, letting his tongue massage and stroke, he shifted his hand just enough to grip the hardened shaft, squeezing firmly at the base so Don wouldn't come too quickly. His other hand squeezed at the same time, firmly enough for Colby's fingermarks to show up on Don's cheek.

Don's groan this time was longer; more drawn out. He gripped Colby more firmly, holding onto his lover, even though he didn't try to stop the other man, perfectly happy to let Colby take the lead in this.

Colby hummed happily at the groan, switching to lavish the same attention on Don's other ball. He continued to knead his lover's cheek, moving his hand around to cover all of Don's buttocks with the gentle massage.

Don's whole body relaxed and responded to Colby's actions. He didn't try to stop his lover; didn't attempt to dictate the pace Colby went at. He just reacted, his body shifting towards the touches; groans and moans escaping with everything Colby did.

Colby was pleased to feel Don relax, withdrawing slightly and kissing each of the now spit soaked, slightly swollen sacs. He then kissed the tip of Don's erection, licking gently, poking the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting the precum.

Fingers clenching tightly on Colby's shoulders, Don let his head fall back, not trying to hold back the sounds that escaped him. His member swelled rapidly, responding to his lover's actions.

Growling softly, Colby opened his mouth, taking Don's member into it, beginning to slide back and forth, taking his master in an inch at a time, slowly working down Don's shaft. He sucked and licked continually.

"I'm not gonna be able to hold out, Col," Don warned, his voice strained. He was only holding on by a thin shred of control; wanting to make this last as long as he possibly could.

Colby hummed happily, pushing down, opening his jaw wider so that, by the time he stopped, his lips were once again pressed against Don's balls, Don's shaft buried deep into his throat. He sucked hard, swallowing convulsively, his breathing slow as he prepared to hold his breath.

It took only moments for Don's release to come over him. His body arched and trembled with the force of his orgasm as he clutched at his lover's shoulders, only able to keep his balance due to the firm grip he had on the other man.

Colby continued to suck and swallow around Don's member, taking in everything Don released, not letting any escape his mouth.

Don breathed deeply as his release finally ended, moving his fingers to his lover's hair once more. "I love you." The words were soft, but filled with emotion and raw honesty.

Colby continued to gently lick, suck and swallow, just to the point where Don might become over-sensitive. He made sure Don was completely clean before he carefully withdrew, wanting to make certain there was nothing remaining that might cause discomfort on the hike back to the car.

Don's hands moved to cradle Colby's face in his hands. "It's my turn to make you feel good, love," he murmured, before carefully bearing his lover down onto the blanket.

Colby grinned, letting Don push him onto the blanket... bringing Don down with and on top of him. "I love you so much...."

"I love you. My soulmate. Now my fiancé." Don leaned down to kiss Colby deeply, then began to kiss down his neck and shoulders.

Colby moaned happily as Don kissed. He let his hands roam all over his lover, wherever he could reach, kissing wherever he could reach, making pleased sounds that echoed around them.

Don kissed his way down to Colby's chest and then closed his mouth around one of his lover's nipples, beginning to suck and lick, turning the nub hard and pebbled.

Colby moaned loudly, arching his back so his nipple pressed more firmly into Don's mouth. His breathing became more ragged and his heartbeat increased. His member had already been hard before Don even started because of what Colby had been allowed to do to him. Now it was leaking precum and straining toward Don in full arousal.

Once he was satisfied with the first nipple, Don moved to take the other one into his mouth, licking and sucking. At the same time, he let his fingers stroke teasingly over his lover's erection.

"D... Don..." Colby gasped and thrust into Don's hand. Looking up into his mate's eyes, he had an idea, but didn't know if Don would be okay with it. Even though he'd taken charge for a bit, what he wanted wasn't something he could order. Instead, he asked in a hesitant, hopefully uncertain voice, "I... can... will you... ride me? Can I be in you?"

Don released his lover's nipple, leaning in to kiss Colby deeply. "Yes, love," he answered, not hesitating or reluctant in any way.

Colby gave Don a brilliant smile. Letting his hands rub up and down the other man's arms and back, rubbing lower and squeezing his butt every so often, he leaned up and continued to kiss. "I love you," he finally pulled back and whispered, before reaching for the tube of lube he'd brought. Putting a generous amount on his fingers, he carefully slipped those fingers between Don's cheeks and began to rub circles around the older man's tight pucker. He rubbed and massaged outside until the area was thoroughly slicked before he began to dip a finger into the pucker, rubbing in gentle circles, dipping in and out a little further each time until his index finger was finally two knuckles in. He kept his eyes on Don's face the whole time. His mate was giving him a gift and he didn't want to rush and have Don regret anything.

Letting his hands rest on the blanket on either side of Colby's face, Don continued to kiss his lover. He let himself relax as Colby moved, trailing kisses along the line of his lover's jaw and down his neck.

Colby shivered at the affection and at the trust Don was giving him. He made certain his lover was fully relaxed... loose... before he inserted a second finger, moving in the same gentle massaging circles as before. While doing so, he kissed Don as often and as deeply as possible.

"I love you so much." Bracing one hand on the blanket, Don stroked Colby's cheek with his other, shifting enough so that his lover didn't need to strain so much.

"I love you too, Don... so much... he whispered, his voice taking on a strained sound as what they were doing caused his arousal to reach a painful point. Taking the tube of lube with his free hand, he covered his member liberally while continuing to prepare his mate. "I... I need you on me... surrounding me... please?" His voice was begging.

Don kissed Colby and then murmured, "Put your hands on my hips. It'll make it easier." He gently moved his lover's free hand into position.

Colby nodded, following Don's suggestion. Carefully removing his fingers from his mate, he moved his hand around so he had both hands-on Don's hips. He blushed to realize he was shaking slightly. He wanted this to be good for his lover. Don always made sure it was good for him.

Don leaned forward, grasping his lover's sides, and carefully pushed himself down onto Colby's member. It was a bit tight, but he managed and then kissed his lover, hard and deep and passionately.

Colby groaned at feeling Don sheath him in tight, moist heat. "Feels so good..." he managed to force out, in a shaky breath. "Don't think I'll last long," he admitted sheepishly.

Don squeezed his waist encouragingly. "Don't worry about it, love. Next time, you might be able to hold off longer." Leaning forward to kiss his lover once more, he whispered, "This feels good, Colby. _You_ feel so good."

"I... I think you feel better..." Colby gasped with a laugh, beginning to gently lift his hips upward so he'd push a little deeper into his mate. His fingers clenched gently on Don's hips as he got a rhythm going.

Don let his own hips rock back and forth, stroking his fingers down Colby's sides, squeezing his upper arms.

Once Colby got his feet under him, got a rhythm, it didn't take long before he was thrusting firmly up into his lover, lifting Don up slightly each time. "You feel so good... it... it is such... a... turn... on... seeing you above me, riding my cock..." he gasped, his speed increasing fractionally. It was hard to be slow and patient the closer he got to release.

Don squeezed Colby's hips in response, his member growing and swelling once more in response to his lover's movements inside him. "I love you so much," he whispered, his voice hitching with the effort it took to keep his voice sounding normal.

"D... Don... g... gonna..." Colby stuttered, then whimpered in warning, in case Don didn't want him to come inside him.

"Go ahead, love. We can let go together." Don leaned forward to kiss his lover once more.

All it took was Don's permission and Colby was releasing, his moan swallowed by his and Don's kiss.

Don's own release came over him at the same time and he kissed harder, almost desperately, as his grip tightened on his lover's hips.

Colby continued kissing, even as his body slowly calmed and he finally settled under Don, sliding out of his lover. He gave the older man a boyish grin, his eyes filled with the happiness and awe that Don had just let him inside like that. "Love you..." he whispered in contentment.

"I love you. So much." Don kissed Colby's cheek and his chin, a far more peaceful look on his face than the look he'd been wearing since starting the op.

Colby smiled at the words and the look before tugging the pack to him again and rummaging inside. Pulling out a pack of baby wipes, he slowly and carefully began to clean Don. "Does it hurt anywhere?" he asked, with a hint of concern. It was dark, so he couldn't really check easily.

"No, love," Don answered. "It felt good. No pain." He grabbed some of the wipes to begin cleaning off the mess he'd made on his lover.

Colby smiled and kissed Don again. "Thank you. For giving me this..." His voice was awed at being given such a gift... such trust.

"It was easy," Don said honestly. "I trust you. And it helped me too, love. Since this case started, it's been stressful. Hard to let go. And the roles we had to play made it somehow worse. But this? It's helped to separate from that role. So, you helped me, love. Thank you."

"I'm glad... I... I was scared for you..." Colby admitted quietly. "The op was messing with our heads... but more yours. And I know why... but I'm just glad I could help...."

Don nuzzled into his neck, kissing him there. "The roles we were playing would never have allowed for this. I can't say it won't affect me again when we go back...but at least for now, I can separate from _him_."

Colby nodded and kissed Don again. "Good... when we get back... maybe we can stop and see Dad for a bit." He didn't say anything about preparing for the next part of their op. If they had to postpone one more night so he could help his mate stay relaxed this night? He'd put off telling of his idea.

"That sounds good," Don agreed, standing and helping his lover to stand. He began to dress Colby.

Colby helped as much as possible, otherwise holding still, then once he was dressed, he helped dress Don. Once they were clothed with shoes on, he gathered any remaining trash and bagged it, stuffing it in his pack to dispose of later. The last thing he did was carefully fold the blanket and stuff it in the pack. Shouldering the pack, he took the flashlight he'd brought and led Don back to their car. He bundled Don into the passenger seat, kissing him deeply before going around to climb in behind the wheel.

Don buckled himself in, reaching out to gently squeeze Colby's knee once his lover was sitting behind the wheel.

Smiling at Don, Colby pulled out of their parking spot and onto the road. He didn't head directly home... he went to Alan's house first. He saw the lights still on when they pulled into the drive. "Dad's still awake..." He grinned.

"I wonder if we're not the only ones to pay him a visit," Don commented.

Colby glanced around to see if there were any other cars parked on the street he recognized. He was a bit embarrassed he hadn't paid closer attention to that to begin with.

"It looks like our brothers and sister are here." Don nodded towards David's car.

Colby nodded. "Ready to go in?" He smiled brightly.

"More than ready. We can announce our engagement to the rest of the family." Don reached across to squeeze his lover's hand, then got out of the car and moved round to get Colby out.

Colby nearly beamed at that statement. It was easy to fall back into the pattern of Don taking lead... he waited for his mate to come around for him before getting out. They walked in together.

Alan glanced towards his remaining children with a smile as they walked in. "You two smell the food cooking?"

"We've eaten already, actually." Don wrapped his arms around Colby's waist, drawing his lover in front of him. "And we've got an announcement to make, too."

Amita seemed to know immediately what the announcement was, if the way she squealed was any indication.

Charlie just looked confused. "What announcement?" he asked.

"We're engaged. Officially." Don smiled happily.

David grinned and stepped forward to hug them both. "That's great news!"

"Yay!" Amita clapped her hands. "Can I help plan the wedding?".

"I would love the help..." Colby smiled.

"I'm sure all of us would help." Alan moved forward to hug them both as well. "I'm very happy for both of you. I think this gives us a good reason to open some champagne."

Colby grinned, hugging Alan back tightly. It meant the world to him that he'd been accepted by Don's family. But it never failed to stagger him that he now had a father again.

Don smiled at his lover and father hugging. Colby had lost his parents, but at least he could share in Don's family now.

"I'm actually glad you're here, Col," David said to his best friend. "I rescued one of your belongings that went missing after everything that happened. Was planning to drop it by later tonight."

"Rescued?" Colby blinked. So much had gone on, he wasn't sure what he'd lost that David would save.

"It was after everything that happened with the Chinese." David moved over to his pack and took out the fishing lure he'd carefully stashed away. He brought it over to Colby.

"Y... you got it back for me..." Colby's voice caught and he swallowed. He was obviously overwhelmed at the gesture and tearing up. "Thank you...."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get it back sooner," David said quietly

"You got it back... that's what matters..." Colby whispered.

Alan hugged Colby and Don again before suggesting, "Why don't you both sit down? I'll go and get the champagne."

"Thanks, Dad..." Colby whispered, hugging Alan back, then letting Don direct him to a chair.

Don walked over and sat down, settling his lover on his lap before glancing at David, Charlie and Amita. "Things still working okay for all of you?"

David nodded, taking a seat on the couch. "We've taken some inspiration from what we all saw at the club. The good things, what little there was."

"Yeah. There was very little to aspire to copy... but there were some things we figured to use in our own way," Charlie said.

"How are you doing?" David asked Don carefully. "You seem a bit more at peace than earlier."

"Yeah, Colby's the one to thank for that." Don wrapped his arms more firmly around his lover's waist. "Knew just what I needed even though I had no idea myself."

"That's the way it should be... when you love someone like you two love each other..." Amita smiled.

Don smiled and kissed Colby's neck. "I know the op isn't over yet, but I feel better about going back in the club now. Thanks to you," he added to his lover.

"That's good... because knowing you're there has been the only reason, I was able to continue," Colby admitted.

Alan came in with the champagne and glasses at that point.

David stood up quickly to help the older man pour and hand out the glasses.

Colby took his glass from Alan, then waited for everyone else to hold their glasses so a toast could be made.

Alan raised his glass. "It took far too long for you to find each other, but I'm more than glad that you finally did. Anyone can see that you're good together. Better together than apart."

"Hear, hear..." Colby said in a quiet, obviously affected voice, before he drank from the glass.

"To Colby and Don..." Charlie added his own toast after everyone had taken their first sip.

"To Colby and Don," Amita echoed.

David echoed the toast, drinking his own champagne and watching with a smile as Don turned Colby's face towards him, kissing his lover lovingly.

****

The night had been peaceful and fun, but they'd all left for their own homes by eleven o'clock. They all still had to work, after all. Colby liked to think Don had got a good night's sleep; he hadn't tossed and turned, at least. And when they'd woken up that morning, Don had made sure Colby would be relaxed for at least the morning. As they sat in the 'war room' exchanging information and putting clues together, Colby could still feel the memory of his mate moving in him. He couldn't keep the tiny grin off his face. Luckily, he had a ready excuse to give for the almost besotted look on his face that didn't require him to advertise he'd 'got some'.

"And just why are you grinning like the cat who got in the cream?" Meghan couldn't help grinning herself. "And why does the grin get bigger when you look at Don?"

Colby blushed and glanced at Don. "I'm engaged now..." he said softly. He wasn't going to hide things from his friend and teammate, but they still needed to be circumspect.

Meghan's eyes widened and she darted a glance toward Don to indicate she understood, before she said, "Congratulations!"

Don's smile was the only indication that he knew what Meghan and Colby were referring to. He didn't comment on it, though, as he said, "Colby was right. Landon isn't the real name of the contact. Damon Kilvert has no record, as far as his DNA and fingerprints indicate. For now, we're going to operate under the assumption that he's legitimately trying to help those hurt in the club."

"So, he offered to help Colby... do we have a way of finding out who else he might have helped? So that we can question them?" Meghan asked.

"I got the impression the ones he helped are ghosts now... new identities... the works." Colby grimaced. "Talking to him is our best shot, but I don't think he'll give them up. Not as long as there is the chance their abusers might find them again."

"Unless one of them slips up. Decides never seeing family, friends, or familiarity is too difficult and they try to make contact with anyone from their old life..." Meghan offered. "I know in these cases, that doesn't happen usually. They were picked because they were isolated and less likely to think they deserved better... but if we can tie a missing person's name to the club, or Landon... we might be able to...." She shrugged. Unless they tied a name to their case, she wouldn't know exactly what could be done.

"What if you told him the truth?" David asked. "If you told him that you're trying to bring down the club...maybe he'd be more likely to give up information."

"If we did that, Colby would have to reveal himself as an FBI agent," Don responded. "If we're still not sure how Landon's involved, I'm not happy with the idea of revealing it."

"We... we continue as if he didn't contact me... but after we see level three, I can contact him for help... see what happens?" Colby suggested. "You can bring him in?"

Don nodded in agreement with his lover. "We might be able to see who slipped you that note when we go back."

"You think it was someone other than Landon?" Colby blinked.

"I think we would have noticed him at the club," Don said.

"Th... that's true..." Colby frowned slightly. "It's a bit unnerving, knowing we were being watched and didn't notice...."

"I'm not sure that's entirely true," Don said. "We were being watched by a lot of the Doms and subs." His frown grew a bit deeper. "Like the woman who approached us and then took that other sub away."

"We can't know who's trying to help and keep things safe and who might be trying to cover things up..." Colby sounded frustrated.

"We've got at least one name, someone to keep an eye on even if we don't have any evidence on him yet," David commented.

Don nodded, a slightly distant look on his face. They were running out of options; he was going to have to go into the club with Colby again. Have to hurt his lover. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Colby, knowing what needed to be done and knowing Don was having a difficult time making that call, stated, "We can go back in tomorrow night. If we're lucky, we’ll find something else out." He made it sound like a suggestion- Don was still in charge, after all- but he got the idea out there.

"Yeah." Don straightened up and took a deep breath. "Not much else we can do for right now, except continue calling the hospitals to find out if anyone's been brought in with the injuries listed."

Meghan frowned. "I can do that... it's late. If you're going out tomorrow night, why don't you go home Get some rest..." she offered.

"Yeah, we can take care of things here," David said, casting a worried glance towards Colby. He didn't say anything, figuring his best friend could take care of his lover.

"You won't get an argument from me..." Colby gave Meghan a grateful look before looking hopefully at Don.

Don nodded and sighed. "Yeah. We'll touch base in the morning."

Colby smiled at everyone and followed Don out of the building, keeping the required distance not to draw suspicion. He was happy when they got into Don's car and he could reach over to squeeze Don's hand without drawing attention.

Don gently grasped Colby's hand, taking a deep breath. "When we get home, perhaps you can tell me those thoughts you had."

“Yeah. Okay. I know it won’t be something you’re happy with, but it is something that won’t scar and, compared to some things, is a piece of cake. I actually wouldn’t be surprised if anyone watching thinks me a wimp when it’s all over...” Colby teased gently.

Don sighed. "I just wish I could avoid it entirely," he admitted.

"I know..." Colby sighed sympathetically.

Don drove them back to their apartment and parked outside. He then got out of the car and walked round to get his lover out.

Colby waited for Don. As soon as his mate was leading him up to the apartment, he moved in as close as possible. Sometimes keeping hold of him helped Don and he wanted to help the older man as much as possible.

Don wrapped his arms around Colby, though didn't speak until they were in the apartment. "I love you so much," he whispered. "I know we both enjoy me dominating you, but I don't enjoy hurting you. I don't get anything from it."

"I know you don't, love... I can tell it hurts _you_ whenever you have to hurt me... I wish we could do this any other way, because I hate seeing how it is affecting you," Colby whispered, moving into Don's arms and holding onto him tightly. "I know it doesn't help, that I understand and don't blame you or feel angry about what you have to do. I know it doesn't help, but I hope you know anyway...."

"It helps a bit," Don whispered, kissing Colby's neck. "I wouldn't ever be able to go through with it otherwise. No matter what the cost was."

Colby nodded. "I hate to suggest what I'm about to, knowing how upset you already are. But... I think we need to prepare ahead of time. So, you can, if not get used to what you will need to do so it doesn't bother you, at least get used to it enough to be able to hide that it bothers you." He paused and swallowed. "When we go to the third level, I'm pretty sure there will be blood involved. I know you won't want to do anything that could harm me permanently. There are a few things you could do to limit things, but one idea I have will... well, I won't lie. It will hurt. But it won't scar as long as we do it right. And the chances of infection won't be as high as long as we take care of things after...." Colby gave Don a hesitant look, not sure his mate would want to hear his idea, let alone do a 'practice run'.

Don took a deep breath. "I don't...." He paused. "I think you're right. I think...you're right that we need to be prepared." He cupped Colby's face in his hand. "I know what you're going to suggest, love. You think we need to...do a practice run. To be better prepared. But while I know you're right, thinking of hurting you, even with you accepting it, is tearing me up."

"I know..." Colby said softly. "...It's tearing me up, knowing how much this is hurting you. But unless we stop our op- go in a different direction to get information- you're going to have to do something to keep them drawing us in deeper. And... I'm not sure they won't force you into doing something. At least if we plan ahead and you know exactly what to do... how to do it... and know that you are in control so that I won't be injured badly... I'm afraid if we just hope that what they have isn't too bad, if you find out it is bad...." He winced. He didn't want to suggest that Don would blow their cover and they'd lose their opportunity, but as reluctant as Don was to do whatever was needed to sell the role, he couldn't help be afraid that it might happen. "This wasn't fair to you. You... you were in fugitive retrieval before. You weren't deep undercover. Not like me. I should have gone in on my own so you didn't have to...." Of course, he knew Don would have never allowed that, but he hated watching his mate be tormented by their job.

"I wouldn't have let you." Don spoke without any hesitation. He knew himself. He knew how much Colby meant to him. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, drawing his lover down onto his lap. "Let's go through your ideas to start with."

Colby squirmed slightly, just enough to get comfortable where he could face Don and the other man could touch if he needed to. "Well, we both decided that level three likely will involve drawing blood. There are numerous ways to do that, some more painful than others..." He paused a moment, just so Don would think of those ways. "We also know that you won't do the majority of those as they would be dangerous." He slanted his head considering. "But the chances of you being able to avoid doing something like that and still keep our cover are not high, unless you can draw just enough blood to satisfy our target with enough pain added in that... well, the fact it isn't as dangerous won't matter to them if they can see it hurts. So, my suggestion is, paper cuts with something astringent put onto them right after. Or... given the fact it'd be difficult to carry a ream of paper into the club so you can give me a lot of paper cuts, maybe using a razor to put a lot of shallow cuts on me and then the astringent. Paper cuts sting badly on their own; add something like rubbing alcohol or lemon juice on them and... well... anyone would know it's painful. If I act like a complete wimp and start howling and bawling at it... they'd be too entranced by how much you 'hurt' me to pay attention to the fact that what you did will be completely healed and gone within a day; two days at most."

Don couldn't help but wince at that. "I don't like the idea of using a razor on you, love. I'm worried it would be too dangerous and risky." He ran his hands up under Colby's shirt, needing to touch bare skin. "I don't like any of it. I don't like harming you. This is...I'm going to really struggle," he said honestly. "Even if I can play a role, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle the guilt afterwards."

Colby nodded. "I'm not sure what could be used other than a knife or razor, to be honest. It'd take too long and be too difficult for you to use actual paper..." He snorted softly. "Unless you get me to level three, I see what's being done and throw a huge hissy fit. Maybe run away. Call London to come 'rescue' me. We'd lose our chance to get deeper in the club, but... maybe something else would turn up..." He sounded uncertain.

Don hesitated. "Landon told you to call him before we went back to the club, didn't he? What if you do that now? If he can tell us what we might expect on the third level...." He tightened his arms around Colby.

"He did. I was originally going to play it as I wasn't certain I could trust him... wasn't certain if it was a trap..." Colby said. "If I ask him what's on the third level, like I'm scared or something and want to know what I'm walking into... maybe that would work...."

Don nodded and took a deep breath, nuzzling his lover. "I think that would be better," he agreed. "We can figure out what to do based on what he says."

"So... call him now?" Colby asked.

Don nodded. "I'll get my pad and a pencil; in case I think of anything to ask." He shifted his lover just enough to reach for them in his pocket before situating Colby once more.

Colby waited until Don had everything, then picked up his phone and made the call. He listened as the phone on the other side of the connection rang. As soon as he heard the connection made, he took a loud but hesitant breath, knowing the sound would carry over the line.

"Is that Buddy?" Landon's voice came over the line. "Is it safe for you to talk to me? Do you need picking up?"

"It... it's me... Buddy..." Colby said, in the same young, scared voice he'd used before. "I... I can talk for the moment... I... I can't be picked up right now. He... he locked me up so I can't leave and he'll be back in 15 minutes, but... he... he said we were going back. Tomorrow. He... he wanted me to know cuz he said he had a 'treat' for me when we go... that we'd 'experience a whole other level'. What... what does he mean by that?" He let his voice sound terrified, with a hint of tears.

Don's arms convulsively tightened around Colby, but he held his breath so that no sound would escape. It was easier this time, holding his lover on his lap while Colby made the call.

"It's the third level," Landon said. "You've seen the first one, the one where it's 'safe' for those who don't know what's deeper. The second level's about training through humiliation. The third's about pain." He dropped his voice lower, like he was talking to a frightened animal or a very young child. "What time? Do you know? I can drive there. Meet you outside, if you tell him you need some fresh air."

"I... I don't know what time... he thinks it's better when I don't know what to expect..." Colby's voice caught. "I... I always have my phone. He likes to check in on me whenever he's not home, so he insists I keep it on me at all times, even when he's with me. If... if I call you when I leave for air... or maybe I can dial when we leave. Just not say anything...." Colby's voice trailed off, as if he wasn't certain about his words. Wasn't certain he was doing the right thing; thought he might be wrong and expecting to be chastised, if not punished.

"If you can, call when you leave," Landon answered. "I won't speak. I won't say anything unless you talk first. But I'll head for the club when you call."

"Yessir... I... I will. I hafta go now, I hear his car...." Colby blurted furtively, quickly hanging up as if terrified at being caught, then looked at Don. "We're on...."

Don nodded, stroking the side of his lover's face. "I'm not going to be able to hurt you much, love, but I've been thinking. I know that birch rods can draw blood. There's a good chance they'll have some at the club. If you ran from me at the first instant of blood, we might still be able to keep our cover."

Colby slanted his head. "Yeah... I... I can take it if you used one on me... I'd listen for some sign from you when it was time to run..." he quickly agreed, knowing if Don was offering to do it, that meant Don was worried for their covers as well. And he trusted Don implicitly, so he'd do whatever his mate thought best.

Don hesitated. "If you used the fake safe-word, the one we discussed that I ignored...then, if I said something about liking the blood...that would be the signal."

"Can't be any more straightforward than that..." Colby huffed faintly in amusement, even though the situation really wasn't funny. He had to laugh, or he'd be too stressed to do the job he needed to do.

Don nuzzled his lover's neck. "But if it's too much, you need to say the real safe word. Because I'm not going to risk you for _anything_."

"Of course," Colby quickly agreed. "Will I be wearing comms this time? Since we're planning on me running?"

"Yeah," Don replied. "We can get a small one set up on you tomorrow."

"Prolly should put it in a collar. So, no one else knows it's actually a comm..." Colby grinned.

"Well, luckily, we have a collar already to hand," Don commented.

Colby pouted. "I kinda would rather get a cheap one that has no meaning... Don't really like the idea of associating your collar for me with this... op." He gave Don a sheepish smile. "Is that silly?"

Don smiled at that and kissed Colby's lips. "Not at all. And we can go and get a cheap one without the personal value."

Colby grinned and kissed back chastely. "So... can you explain what a birch is and how I should react to it? Because I don't mind acting the part of a scared kid who's hurting, but I don’t want to oversell it either. If I had experienced it before, would it terrify me?"

"It's a bundle of twigs without leaves," Don explained. "I know what it is because I did a report on corporal punishment used in the past at the academy. From all accounts, it's very easy to scratch bare skin with." He hesitated. "I don't know if the ones they'll have at the club would be safe to use, but I can't imagine they'd object if I brought my own in."

Colby nodded. "I'd rather you use stuff you owned than borrow..." he admitted. "Buying new from them, I was fairly sure the stuff would be clean, but..." He shuddered melodramatically and grinned impishly at Don, trying to lighten the moment.

Don smiled at his lover, understanding what Colby was trying to do. "It might help us to have an idea of what it's like before we go there, too."

"Yeah... I... for some reason, what we did on the first level didn't faze me. Even though it made me sore, it wasn't anything I hadn't experienced before from being punished and since I knew I wasn't being punished, I could handle it emotionally. But... I've... I didn't even know what you were talking about just now till you told me. It would help me prepare if I knew what it was like ahead of time. Even knowing that you don't want to do it and you aren't angry at me and I haven't done anything wrong... that it isn't punishment... I'm not sure how I'll respond emotionally if I get caught by surprise, so...." Colby flushed faintly at having to say such a thing. It made it more than clear it was knowing he'd done something wrong and was being punished that affected him the most when Don spanked him. It also made it clear that implements tended to scare him and he needed to get used to them ahead of time to handle it.

Don nodded and stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "I know there are people who have used it both for discipline and for erotic purposes. We can do a bit of research tonight; go out early in the morning to purchase one and then try it out during the day."

"Are we staying home from the office so we can go undercover tomorrow night, then? If we're trying it out during the day and we're in the office, someone's bound to wonder why we disappeared together and I come back walking oddly..." He snorted in amusement. He pressed his head into Don's hand, sighing softly as Don's fingers carded through his hair.

Don brushed a soft kiss against his forehead. "Yeah. I figure we can use needing to prepare as an excuse if anyone higher up questions it."

"Good.... " Colby closed his eyes, nuzzling against Don, as if seeking more of the gentle affection. It never failed to amaze him how safe and protected and content he felt just having Don hold him close and cuddle him. They didn't even have to have sex. Just being held and given gentle kisses made him happy.

Continuing to press gentle, affectionate kisses against his lover's skin, Don carefully removed Colby's clothing and then his own, needing the skin-to-skin contact.

Colby pressed as close to Don as possible, from head to toe, tucking his face against Don's neck, slanting his head so his neck was open and vulnerable to Don's hand and mouth. He was tired, too tired to initiate anything more strenuous, but he was more than ready to accept whatever Don wanted to do to him.

Don didn't want to do anything other than cuddle and kiss his lover. He gently gripped the back of Colby's neck, scruffing him like he had done when they'd first found each other. "I love you so much." He whispered the words into Colby's hair. "When this case is over and we can relax, I want us to go away for a few days. Just me and you. So, I can spend the time looking after you and just being with you."

"I'd like that... feel like we need to detox all the bad stuff out... this case has been so hard..." Colby admitted quietly, kissing and nuzzling against Don's neck, but otherwise not moving. He didn't want Don to let go of his neck; feeling himself scruffed helped calm him further.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again," Don murmured, gently squeezing Colby's neck. "It feels wrong. So wrong. You're mine. You belong to me and with me. I want to take care of you. Love and cherish you. Not hurt and make you cry. Even if it is an act."

"I know..." Colby whispered. "I hate that you have to do something that hurts you so badly... if I could have gone in without you... I would have. I would do anything to keep you from having to do something so emotionally hurtful to you..." he admitted. "I can take pain. You know I can. I wish you didn't have to bear the pain of being the one to hurt me, though."

"I hurt when you hurt," Don said softly, kissing his neck. "Even if I'm not the cause of it, I can't stand seeing you in pain. Like when I came for you and I could see that you'd been hurt. After taking care of your attitude, treating your injuries was the first thing on my mind."

Colby smiled against Don's neck at those words. "My attitude was pretty damn bad..." he admitted softly. "I knew I deserved to be punished and had prepared for so much worse for so much longer; and then you went and got all gentle and caring and pulled the rug out from under me..." he huffed. "Even now, sometimes, I can't believe I didn't deserve to be spanked longer and harder than you did."

"I know that you were scared. Hurting on the inside more than you were hurting on the outside." Don kissed his lover's neck after every word he spoke. "Getting through to you was more important to me than making it impossible for you to sit down. Getting you to understand and believe that I loved you. That I wasn't going anywhere." He stroked his free hand down Colby's spine. "Just like now, I had to make the hard call. To let go when all I wanted was to hold on. But I'm not going to let you go again," he whispered. " _Never_ again."

Colby pressed closer. "You knew what I needed... even though I had no clue. All I knew was that I... I knew I was going to die, and I was going to be alone when it happened, and no one would miss me... and I was scared. More than scared. I was terrified..." He swallowed. "When you came in, I wanted you to hurt me... thought I deserved it... but... you didn't. And by the time you were done with me, I wasn't scared anymore, and I had hope and... you saved me. Just like I know you'll save me now if I need it. I have faith in you. With all of me. We'll get through this because you won't accept anything less..." He leaned back long enough to give Don a trusting smile.

Don gently squeezed Colby's neck once more, still scruffing him, even as he stroked down his lover's face with his other hand. "Not getting through it isn't an option. Not being with you isn't an option." His thumb stroked over Colby's lips. "The first day you joined the team, I knew you were special, important, to me. Now you're mine and I love you. You are so very important to me."

"I love you... you are everything to me..." Colby admitted, letting his mouth open slightly and darting his tongue out to lick at Don's thumb.

"You're my whole world." Don held Colby's cheek in his hand, fingers lightly stroking towards his ear, before he turned his lover's head enough to allow him to press kisses to Colby's ear.

Colby shivered and let out a tiny laugh as his ear was kissed. "That... that's not fair play..." he said, in a shaky voice. "You know kissing my ears makes me turn into jelly..." he accused, in a fond voice.

"New torment for you, love. Having to submit to your ears being kissed." Don's voice was filled with amusement and love as he continued, every so often using his hand to turn Colby's head one side or the other, switching the ear he was kissing.

Colby groaned, closing his eyes. "Torment is right..." He moaned softly, even though he was smiling. "Now my insides are all warm and I feel squirmy..." he confessed. "...How 'm I 'sposed to sleep now?" He laughed.

"On top of me, in my arms, where you won't be able to escape unless I release you," Don answered. "And I don't think I will." He gently squeezed Colby's neck.

Colby's flush covered his entire body and he could feel himself heating up just thinking of what Don said would happen. "No place I'd rather sleep... still not sure I can sleep, though... not feeling as... wound up... as I suddenly feel." His tone was very sheepish, but he didn't attempt to pull free of Don's grip or hide his face. He looked into Don's eyes, so Don could see exactly how affected he was by his Master.

Don let his fingers stroke over Colby's cheek and over his lips. "Well, love, why don't I put you over my shoulder and carry you up to our bedroom? You mentioned that me spanking you earlier helped you remember it didn't have to be about pain. Since we're going back in the club tomorrow, maybe another reminder will help us both settle."

Colby kissed Don's fingers, pressing his cheek into his lover's hand. "That sounds good... sounds real good..." he said, with a tiny smile.

Don leaned forward and kissed his lover, then stood them both up. He carefully lifted Colby over his shoulder, one hand clasping his lover's backside possessively as he headed towards the stairs, squeezing and rubbing Colby's bottom every so often.

Colby shivered at the affectionate but possessive action, holding still so that Don could carry him easily.

As he carried his lover upstairs, Don whispered to Colby, telling him how much he loved him; that Colby was his good boy. Was his and would always be his.

Colby found himself relaxing with each word Don spoke; he was still feeling twisted up inside- warm and needy- but it was mixed in with a feeling of complete belonging. "Love you too, Master..." he whispered back, slipping easily into his submission, letting Don take control.

Don rubbed, squeezed and talked all the way to their bedroom. When he reached it, he sat down and draped Colby across his lap, opening the bedside drawer to take out a bottle of massage oil he'd purchased. Pouring some into his hands, he began to rub it into his lover's bottom and thighs.

Colby slumped in place, accepting Don's actions as what was due the older man; he belonged to Don and Don could do whatever he wanted, after all. The fact it felt good to him was a bonus, as far as he was concerned. "Yours..." he said, in a shaky voice, leaving himself loose and limber so Don could move him however he wanted.

"Mine," Don responded. "My heart. My love. My soulmate. I want to make you feel good, love. Tell me if it doesn't," he directed, continuing to rub Colby's bottom and thighs, though he interspersed the rubbing with gentle squeezes.

"I do feel good... _it does feel good_..." Colby moaned softly. His middle was feeling even warmer and filled with ants... he could feel himself swelling slightly; not fully aroused, but his body obviously interested in what Don was doing.

"You feel good to me," Don murmured. "Touching you, taking care of you, it calmed and settled me long before we even started this op., I didn't realize what I was missing until I brought you home."

Colby nuzzled against Don's leg at those words. "It helps you? Me being over your knee while you rub and squeeze?" he asked in a hopeful voice. He wanted to help Don... if doing something that felt so wonderful to him helped his mate, then he'd ask Don to do this every day for the rest of their lives.

Don moved his other hand up to Colby's neck, gently scruffing him once more while his other hand continued to rub and squeeze his lover's bottom and thighs. "It more than helps," he answered honestly. "When we're like this, I can fully believe that nothing will be able to take you away from me. It feels safe."

Colby sighed softly. "It feels better than safe..." he said in agreement. "...Wouldn't mind being like this every morning and every night... start the day and end the day right; in your hands, under your control...."

"I think that would be a very good idea," Don agreed. "The first thing we do in the morning. The last thing we do at night. You laid out like this, over my knee, where I can touch and stroke. Squeeze and caress." He squeezed each of Colby's thighs for emphasis.

Colby shivered, reaching down and wrapping his arms around Don's leg. He was in an in-between stage; not fully aroused but aroused enough that he could recognize it for what it was. He was content to lay there and not squirm or do anything to further it, though, wanting Don to be in control of what happened to his body.

"My good boy," Don whispered, still stroking and caressing; still scruffing Colby's neck. "You're being so good for me," he praised softly.

Colby slumped further, feeling himself slip slightly. "Wanna be good for you..." he admitted quietly. "...Always wanna be good for you."

"You are," Don murmured softly. "You're doing everything exactly right. Letting me take care of you and love you."

"That makes me happy..." Colby's voice was quivering. "...Tummy is doing flips..." he admitted in a whisper. He was caught on the edge of arousal; not falling over, but close enough that his body wasn't relaxed.

"It's not a bad thing," Don murmured. "Let yourself react however you need to, love. If you need to fall, it's okay. I've got you."

"Yessir..." Colby swallowed, feeling himself slip a little more at the words. As his attention began to focus more and more on Don's hands and what they were doing to him, outside distraction slipped away. And his arousal grew, but he was so focused on Don's hands that he didn't respond to his arousal; it just was.

"I've got you. I love you. You're mine. With your master. You belong to me." Don pitched his voice low and reassuring as he continued to rub and squeeze his lover's body.

Once he'd obeyed and 'let go', it didn't take long at all for Colby to fall. Soon, his _only_ focus was his master's hands and what they were doing. Nothing else was breaking through to him.

Don kept repeating the loving, affectionate words, continuing to stroke and rub and squeeze his lover. He kept a careful watch on Colby even so, making sure he noticed when the other man began getting overstimulated.

Colby had lost all track of time. While he wasn't able emotionally or even really mentally to know what was occurring because his focus was so directed toward Don's hands and what was being done, his body was still reacting. Eventually, his skin was twitching slightly in response to the rubbing and squeezing and he was fully aroused. It wouldn't take much for him to release; the only reason he didn't was because he wasn't moving, so completely relaxed over Don's knee, so there wasn't enough friction to set him off.

Don's own arousal grew, but he ignored it. He had to; had to give his lover pleasure before taking his own. It helped him look past the monstrous face he had to put on while they were on the op. He carefully and gently turned Colby over, so that he and his lover were face to face.

Colby whimpered softly, relying on Don to support him so that he wasn't bent over backwards once Don had turned him over. His eyes landed on Don's face, but they were glazed, unfocused, full of his submission and need. Don could do anything to him at all and he wouldn't fight the older man. He was helpless, his safety and well-being dependent completely on his mate.

Leaning over, Don brushed his lips against Colby's and then trailed them down his lover's chin, over the pulse in his throat. His other hand stroked down, grasping Colby's hip; an echo of how he'd held his lover before. When Colby had broken.

Colby automatically tilted his head back, baring his throat. He lay in Don's arms, still loose-limbed, easy for his mate to maneuver and manhandle. His breathing was rapid and shallow from need that he was unable to voice with words but was very obvious by the way his body responded to every one of Don's kisses and touch.

Don let his arm rest under Colby's head, supporting it so his lover's neck wouldn't ache. He kissed and then gently nipped his lover's throat, drifting his hand towards Colby's member and stroking his thumb over the tip.

Colby's quick intake of breath and whimper were accompanied by his legs opening for Don and his back arching slightly, pushing his chest and member toward Don. It was the only response he was able to give to Don's actions. His eyes were still glazed, though they were darting back and forth, as if looking for his mate.

"I'm here, love." Don stroked his thumb over Colby's lips, over his cheeks. "I won't let you go," he promised.

While the glazed look didn't leave Colby's eyes, his body did noticeably relax at Don's words. He turned his face into Don's hand, his mouth opening for his master's thumb.

"My good boy," Don murmured, stroking over his lover's member. "Let go whenever you're ready. You have permission, love."

Colby shivered and, if it hadn't been for the quick intake of his breath and the fact his body stiffened before he sprayed his release all over his belly and chest, it might have been debatable if he'd even heard his lover. The fact that he'd obeyed immediately after Don had finished uttering the words indicated that, even though he was still under... still out of it for the most part, he heard his master's voice and was capable of obeying.

"My good boy," Don murmured, his voice filled with love and pride. He let his hands rest gently on Colby's body, no longer stroking. "Time to come back to me, love," he called softly.

It took a few moments for Colby's breathing to slow and even out, but then he slowly began to blink, turning his head toward Don, eyes searching. It took a few more minutes of Don gently talking to him for the glazed look to leave his eyes. "...Don?" His voice cracked slightly, and he sounded close to tears, the intensity of what had just happened overwhelming him.

"You okay, love?" Don looked into his lover's eyes, clasping the side of Colby's face.

Colby blinked, almost gulped and nodded his head rapidly, while still managing to press his face into Don's hands. "Uh huh..." he said, in a less than eloquent manner, unable to voice words any stronger. "...Y... you fried my brains..." he mumbled, before realizing he was speaking that thought out loud and blushed darkly.

Don couldn't help but smile at that, kissing Colby tenderly. "I wanted to make you feel good, love."

Colby kissed back but didn't really move from Don's arms in any way. "...You did... you made me feel so good, I can't move now... I feel like a noodle..." He grinned crookedly.

Don's smile grew and he kissed his lover again. "I can move you, love. Clean us up and then settle with you on top of me."

"You didn't cum..." Colby's crooked grin turned into a crooked pout.

"I wanted to make it good for you, love," Don murmured.

"You did... You always do..." Colby said softly. "I... I can't imagine having you in me won't feel just as good... as wonderful..." He grinned, almost shyly.

"Are you up to it, love?" Don cupped his cheek. "I don't want to exhaust you."

"We're gonna sleep after, right?" Colby asked, in a semi-drowsy but eager voice. "...Sides... you'll be doing most the work..." His chuckle had a naughty tone in it.

"Sleeping after...yeah, that's the plan," Don agreed. He carefully lay Colby out on the bed, reaching for the bottle of lube.

Colby grinned at Don, opening his legs and pulling his knees up toward his shoulders so that he was exposed to his mate. "Wanna see your face while you're deep in me..." he admitted, trying to give Don a leer that only managed to look like a needy, sweet smile.

"Of course," Don murmured, kissing his lover deeply before coating a finger in the lube. He pushed it carefully inside his lover.

Colby kept his eyes on Don's face the entire time, letting Don see how good it felt feeling his finger inside; how he was anticipating feeling more than his mate's finger before the night was through.

Don rubbed gently and slowly inside his lover, looking into Colby's eyes. He took his time, wanting to make sure Colby felt good, but finally, he added in a second finger, still slowly and gently rubbing.

Colby groaned softly, making certain to keep his eyes on Don as the second finger was added, stretching him. "...Feels so good..." he mumbled, gasping as Don brushed over the tiny bundle of nerves inside, sending electric shocks through his body.

"You feel good," Don whispered. "You feel so good surrounding me. Whether I'm fully inside you or just doing this. It feels good and right and perfect." He rubbed a bit more and then withdrew his fingers, coating himself in the lube.

"Feels good belonging to you..." Colby said breathlessly, voice still firm despite his excitement.

Don kissed him, hard and deeply, before carefully pushing inside his lover, holding Colby's hips to keep him steady.

Colby returned the kiss, opening up for his mate so Don could fully claim his mouth, just as he was claiming his body. He trembled under his lover, moaning softly as he felt himself stretch around Don, being filled as deep as possible. "...Love you so much..." His voice caught in his throat and he squeezed tight around Don.

"I love you," Don whispered. "You're my whole world. My very soul. My lifeblood."

"...You're my other half... without you, I'll never be whole..." Colby whispered back.

"It's exactly the same for me." Don began to carefully thrust into his lover. "I can't live without you."

Colby let out a satisfied moan as Don began to thrust, the action causing his member to quickly swell and harden. "Gonna sleep really good tonight..." he teased, with a grin full of love.

"Glad to hear it, love," Don murmured, continuing to thrust, his own member growing and swelling inside his lover.

Colby's breathing became rapid and uneven again as Don's movement in him quickly brought him to the edge. "...I... I'm not gonna..." was all he managed to gasp out, before he was releasing again, this time spraying Don as much as himself. His body tightened, clenched and spasmed under and around Don. He didn't hold back.

Don's own release came over him fairly quickly and he tightened his hold on Colby before then slumping over his lover, weariness overcoming him. He kissed Colby's neck and nuzzled for a few moments.

Colby wrapped his own arms around Don, holding him as tightly as he was able. He wanted to keep Don on him as long as possible. It felt safe. "...Love you so much..." he whispered, in a sex-sleepy voice.

"I love you too," Don whispered, before adding, a note of humor in his voice, "I'll have to get up to clean us up, love. I don't want to risk us getting stuck together."

Colby pouted and made a mewling sound of protest, but then slanted his head, giving Don a chagrined look. "As much as I like being stuck _by_ you, being stuck _to_ you prolly wouldn't be comfortable," he admitted.

"Not really, no," Don agreed. "But you can lay there while I grab a cloth and towel to clean us both up." He carefully pulled out of his lover.

"We could take a bath... " Colby said with a slight whine, letting his hand run over Don's arm as the older man pulled away. He'd been hoping to keep his master inside him for a little longer, but Don was right. His release was already drying and beginning to feel like glue on his skin.

"Do you feel up to it?" Don asked gently. "I know you're tired."

"If we're in the tub, it'll be easier..." Colby smiled faintly. "And if I start to fall asleep, you can just poke me awake and not have to worry about me slipping and falling..." He laughed at that image. They were both pretty tired. If they'd showered and he started to fall asleep and slipped, he would take Don down with him.

Don nodded and stood up, carefully lifting his lover into his arms and carrying him through to the bathroom, where he began to run the bath.

"You're tired too, Love..." Colby said, with a hint of worry. He didn't attempt to get out of Don's arms to walk on his own, though. Don needed this. Needed to care for him. Take care of him. So, he didn't try and get away and instead nuzzled against the juncture of Don's neck and shoulder.

"I can deal with it," Don replied. "I need to take care of you, love. It helps me," he said honestly.

"I know..." Colby said in an accepting voice, before adding in serenely, "...It helps me too." He gave Don a tiny smile, hoping Don understood what he meant about it helping him; that being taken care of, along with being told what to do, helped him feel closer to his mate. Reminded him that he was wanted and loved and that his past actions really had been put behind them. He didn't need to be reminded of that often, he'd finally accepted that he was back in Don's life where he belonged and nothing would take him from there... but moments like this just shored up that understanding for the few moments when he was feeling insecure. All he had to do was think on these moments and realize that, just because he felt unworthy, didn't make it so.

Don cupped the side of his face and kissed him, gently and lingeringly. "I love you so much." He framed Colby's face in his hands for a few moments before helping his lover into the bath and getting in behind Colby.

Colby waited until Don was settled behind him, then leaned back, sliding into the water so that most of him was covered and his head rested on Don's left pectoral. "Feels really good, Love..." he said, with a hint of satisfaction.

"You feel really good. In my arms. Cuddled against me." Don kissed his lover's neck and then picked up the cloth to begin washing him.

Colby looked up at Don from his position of lounging on the older man, head on his chest and grinned impishly. "I'm really glad to hear that, cuz I could get used to cuddling like this...." He sighed in happiness as his mate began to wash him, moving whichever way was needed for Don to thoroughly clean him. He'd got past the whole feeling like a baby being taken care of in this manner. He kind of liked it now, the feeling of being younger than he really was, slightly helpless and being completely under Don's care and control for something so basic.

Don wiped the washcloth carefully over his lover's body, every so often kissing his shoulder or his neck. "When we go away, I'm going to take care of you like this every day. Cuddle, bathe you. Feed you. I'm not going to let you out of my sight or out of my arms."

Colby turned his head just enough to be able to nuzzle against Don. "I'll be perfectly happy never leaving our room and just being yours with no one else around for several days..." he admitted.

"Maybe we should do that," Don commented, brushing a kiss over Colby's forehead. "Only leave the room for food and bathroom breaks."

Colby closed his eyes at the gentle kiss. "Can we? Please?" he asked softly. He knew when this op was over, Don would need to take time to get his head right. He knew he would too. Even if it was only a long weekend, he couldn't imagine not wanting to spend that time with his lover.

"Yeah," Don replied. "We'll make sure we have plenty of food, so we don't risk running out and having to leave even to pick up groceries. Just us in our room sounds perfect to me."

"Sounds more than perfect..." Colby nodded, nuzzling a bit more. The heat of the water and Don's gentle affection were working to make him fall asleep in his mate's arms and his voice sounded it.

Don carefully got them both out of the bath and began to dry Colby off.

"Thank you... for taking care of me..." Colby whispered, as he held still for his mate. "Thank you for loving me...."

"I always will," Don murmured. "I will _always_ take care of you. I will _always_ love you." He finished drying Colby off and then led his lover back through to the bedroom.

Don didn't bother dressing himself either. He just gently pulled and tugged until his lover was sprawled on top of him, then wrapped his arms firmly around Colby's waist, kissing his lover.

Colby kissed back drowsily, putting his head onto Don's chest and quickly falling into a peaceful, restful sleep.

Don closed his eyes and slipped into sleep fairly quickly himself, peaceful now that he held his lover in his arms.

***

The next day they'd gone into the office for a few hours, just to make certain there weren't any new leads or information they needed to know; and then Don had indicated they had to prepare for going into the club again and they left the office early. Colby had gone with Don when the older man had gone to a tiny shop on a back alley. He knew what Don was there for. Colby had slipped away for about fifteen minutes while Don was asking the shop owner questions. (Don wanted to be certain he bought an item that wouldn't break or cause damage. Cheap items were more prone to do both.) He found a few things that he thought he might like to try later on, and he quickly paid for them and stashed the bag in his jacket pocket before Don finally decided what he was going to get for their op. When his mate came up to pay for the item, Colby acted as if he'd been waiting patiently the whole time and hoped that Don didn't realize he'd bought a few surprises.

Don had his package wrapped up and walked to meet Colby. He took his lover's hand and smiled at him. "Ready to go home, love?" he asked; a bit more comfortable now that he had an idea of how to safely use the birch and avoid harming his lover.

"Yep!" Colby said in a chipper voice, excited to get home alone with his mate; and, maybe later, surprise him with what he'd bought. Maybe use it as a way to help Don feel better after they practiced for their roles. Since he knew Don wasn't looking forward to the role, let alone having to practice.

Don squeezed his lover's hand and led Colby out to the car. He opened the passenger door and settled his lover in the seat, then walked round the other side to open the driver's door. He got in the car and began driving back to their apartment, still holding his lover's hand.

"You seem in a bit of a better mood after talking to the shop owner..." Colby noted curiously. He didn't ask any questions, figuring Don would tell him what he needed to know. Still. It was good to see Don more at ease with what they had to do.

"It helps to have a strong idea of how to use this. How to avoid harming you with it," Don answered. "I could talk to the shop owner without having to put on the act of an abusive Dom. I don't know if this is something, I'd want us to use in our personal lives, but at least I can safely use it."

Colby nodded. "Dunno if I'd deliberately seek pain out for fun. Also, can't say I wouldn't be willing to try, if you were interested. Who knows? Motive is everything in some situations." He grinned crookedly.

"I know there are some people who find pain a turn-on," Don said. "And while it seems like an age ago now...when we had sex in the car, I did give you a mini-spanking while I was inside you."

Colby nodded. "True. Wasn't seeking pain at that time... but have to admit, it was a turn-on when you spanked me during..." he blushed faintly. "Like I said. Willing to try anything if you want... I get the idea as long as it's you, I'd be open to everything."

"I think the same is true for me," Don said honestly. "If it was something that felt right and we were both on board with it. Like you kneeling at my feet while I feed you. Or tying you up and blindfolding you."

Colby shivered at the words. "Can we?" he asked, almost breathlessly, at the last description. He was surprised at the shot of need that had torn through him at the words. "Tie me up and blindfold me and put me at your feet..." He swallowed and blinked, before blushing darkly. "I... I mean..." He bit his lip hesitantly, looking downward, surprised at himself.

"We can do that," Don said. "I like the idea of you kneeling at my feet. Head resting against my legs, where I can stroke and caress you."

"I... I like that too..." Colby finally looked up again, with a bashful smile.

Don parked outside the apartment and then got out of the car. He walked round to the other side of the car and got Colby out. He wrapped his arm around Colby's shoulders and led his lover into the apartment.

Colby waited until they were inside, and the door closed and locked before saying, "Want to get the hard part of the evening out of the way? That way, we can do all the fun things and relax before bed...."

"You're right," Don agreed. "It'll be better to get it out of the way first." He led his lover into the living room and unwrapped the birch.

"What do I need to do?" Colby asked, in as steady a voice as he could manage, considering he was nervous about what was about to be done to him.

"I figure we'll try it out over pants," Don said. "I can check what the impact's like without causing you much harm. Apparently, the birch can't be felt very strongly over clothing."

"Okay... Am I going over the back of the couch? Or over your knee?" Colby managed to keep his voice calm and even through both questions, not wanting to unduly influence Don's decision.

Don hesitated. "Personally, I'd rather have you over my knee. I don't like separation between us. But you'd likely have to be bent over something at the club...."

Colby nodded, then bit his lip. "Maybe... maybe after we get the practice out of the way, you can put me over your knee for a little bit..." he suggested hesitantly.

"I thought about that," Don admitted. "I also got a few extra bits, so I can soothe any pain."

Colby smiled at that. "Let's get to it, then." He moved over to the side of the couch, parting his feet enough to provide a sturdy base so he didn't fall forward onto his face with the first stroke of the birch. He then bent over at the waist, leaning enough that he could rest his elbows on the seat cushions, letting his head drop between his arms. His bottom was the highest part of his body now and it was in prime position for Don to strike.

Don moved to Colby's side, placing his hand on his lover's back and sliding it under his shirt to caress bare skin. "I love you." He lifted the birch and brought it down firmly, careful not to use too much force, but the strike wasn't a tap either.

"I love you too..." Colby responded, feeling himself relax at Don rubbing his back. And then the birch landed, and he couldn't help the quick hissing intake of breath. It wasn't that it was overly painful, but it definitely stung. And that was over clothing. When Don wasn't using much force. He suspected if Don used as much force as the club would expect, on his bare backside, he'd end up all sorts of cut up.

Don paused, stroking his fingers along Colby's back. "How are you doing, love?" Concern filled his voice.

"I... I'm okay..." Colby said, with a mostly steady voice. "...Caught me by surprise, is all. Thought my jeans would do more to keep it from stinging."

"I'm going to check. See if there are any marks." Don began to tug his lover's pants down.

"Yessir..." Colby said softly, shifting enough that Don could easily bare him. He couldn't help blushing a little. For some reason, it always made him self-conscious when his lover bared him so that he could examine him for wounds.

Don gently rubbed a hand over Colby's bottom. "There's a slightly pink mark," he said, a note of concern in his voice.

"Really?" The surprise in Colby's voice wasn't sarcastic as he craned his head in an effort to see. "I mean, it stung, but it didn't hurt so much I thought it'd mark me...."

"It's only slightly darker than your normal skin tone," Don said. "If I didn't know what you look like so well, I might not have realized you were even marked."

"Wow..." Colby's voice took on a sentimental tone. "I'm not sure whether to be impressed you saw it when it was so faint, or sappy that you know my body so well you can tell difference in skin tone..." He swallowed hard. "Gotta be honest, leaning toward sappy."

Don gently stroked his fingers along Colby's neck. "I memorized everything about you so I could spot even the slightest difference," he said softly. "You're my whole world."

"I... " Colby swallowed hard. "This isn’t the first time I wished I'd met you before I went undercover to catch the mole. If I'd had you in my corner, looking out for me... all the worst stuff wouldn't have happened."

Of course, had he been Don's before the China op, chances were good he wouldn't have been undercover. He had a feeling Don wouldn't have allowed it.

"I wish we'd met before...but I'm _more than_ glad we've found each other now." Don wrapped his arms around Colby's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "I love you. So very much."

"I love you and I'm so grateful to be yours now..." Colby responded fervently.

"I need you." Don kissed his neck again. "You've made me so happy, Colby. Giving yourself to me. Letting me love you and take care of you."

"Giving myself to you was the easiest decision I ever made..." Colby said.

Don kissed his cheek. "I know I'm going to have to mark you at the club tomorrow night. I don't really want to continue using the birch now, knowing that," he admitted quietly.

"If you think you know what to do, I trust you." Colby sounded sure of his words. "I have a surprise for you... if you think we're done practicing...."

"I think so," Don answered honestly, squeezing one of his hips before helping his lover to stand. "What surprise?" he asked curiously.

Colby grinned, holding his pants up with one hand so he wouldn't trip over them as he walked to the counter where he'd stashed his bag. "Here..." He gave Don an impish smile.

Don smiled lovingly at Colby and reached to take the bag from him.

Colby ducked his head downward, deferential and a bit shy, biting his lip nervously as Don pulled out a fluffy pillow, just large enough to kneel on, and four bottles of lube. Strawberry, vanilla, cinnamon and mint. The cinnamon was guaranteed to heat things up and the mint promised an icy tingle. He flushed as Don looked back at him. "Didn't know what flavor you might like best..." He shrugged helplessly. "I think I'd prolly like all of them...." He ran a hand nervously through his hair, waiting for Don's reaction.

He was speaking of the lube, but his eyes were on the pillow. He knew what he was asking for with that. Oddly, though Don had taken over so much of his life and was his master at home, they hadn't done much typical Ds activity. The club had made a lot of it unpalatable to him (and he suspected Don wanted it even less) but kneeling at Don's feet sounded good. If Don wanted or allowed it.

Don reached out to stroke his fingers down Colby's cheek, then grasped his lover's cheek and drew him forward, kissing him deeply. He then carefully placed the pillow on the floor, grasping his lover's shoulder and gently but firmly pushing Colby down onto the pillow.

Colby easily knelt, taking a few seconds to ensure he was in a comfortable position that his legs wouldn’t fall asleep, then looked up at Don. It amazed him how just the act of Don looking over him caused his stomach to flip and his body to warm. He flushed and gave Don an adoring smile.

Reaching out, Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair and down his cheek. He sat down on the sofa, having made sure that the pillow was close enough his lover would be able to lean his head against Don's leg.

Colby leaned into Don's touch and, as soon as his Master was sat on the couch, he placed his head on Don's thigh, his cheek pressing against his mate. "Love you so much...."

"I love you." Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "I need you. We're not like them, at the club. We both chose this." He leaned over to kiss his lover's hair.

Colby let out a soft sigh of contentment, his focus beginning to narrow to Don; Don's firm leg under his head, Don's gentle hand carding his hair, Don's warm voice caressing his ears. "We chose, we need each other... I love you so much..." he whispered.

"You are mine." Don continued speaking in a soft voice, murmuring the words into his lover's ear. "And I'm yours." He pressed a kiss to Colby's ear.

Colby felt himself relaxing at the words, leaning more heavily against Don's thigh at the kiss. "Belong to each other..." he said, in a voice that was confident, even if it was soft and indicated he was about to go over the edge and fall.

"You're safe." Don kissed his other ear. "You're with me." He kissed his lover's cheeks. "And I've got you." He kissed Colby's lips. "You are everything to me."

Colby closed his eyes at the kisses, then gently lay his head on Don's thigh again. "Always safe with you...." he said, in the same confidently soft voice.

"Which would you like to try first?" Don asked softly, stroking his fingers through Colby's hair and down the back of his neck.

Colby hummed softly, nuzzling against Don's thigh. "You pick, sir?" he asked deferentially.

Don reached out with the hand that wasn't stroking his lover to pick up the mint one. He leaned over to brush gentle kisses against his lover's ears.

Colby shivered slightly, sighing at the kisses. He didn't say anything; he was just far enough into his submission he wouldn't talk or do anything unless asked a question or ordered to.

Don stroked his fingers along Colby's lips and then put some of the lube on his fingertip, gently brushing it over his lover's mouth.

Colby opened his mouth to Don, licking gently at the finger he was offered. He shivered slightly at the tingle the lube left behind, sucking on the digit, cleaning it completely before releasing and nuzzling into Don's thigh again. He moved his mouth closer to his master's groin, asking permission without words, looking up at Don, eyes begging.

Don stroked Colby's face with his other hand, framing it. "You have my permission."

Smiling up at Don, Colby carefully scooted back, then crawled around on his hands and knees until he could gently push himself between his mate's knees. He slid the pillow to his new position, settling himself between Don's thighs, letting himself nuzzle and kiss the inner part of Don's legs from knees upward. When he reached the juncture of Don's legs, he carefully undid Don's pants, drawing his mate out. He began to fondle, caress, nuzzle and kiss his Master.

Don let his hands slid round to the back of Colby's head, gently grasping it in one hand. His other slid down his lover's neck, squeezing and stroking. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of Colby's head.

Colby shivered and moaned softly at being allowed to pleasure his mate. Not stopping his attention to Don, he blindly reached for the lube Don had opened, dribbling a small amount onto his fingers to warm it up before rubbing it over his Master's member. Once Don had been covered with the minty slick substance, he slid his mouth over the tip, sliding down the shaft fully, swallowing around Don.

"My good boy," Don murmured, tangling his fingers in Colby's hair, the words ending on a moan. He let his head tip back, his member quickly beginning to swell in response to his lover's actions.

Colby could feel the coolness of the mint in his mouth easing his master's member down his throat, enabling him to take Don in all the way. He hummed happily at Don's words; hearing Don call him his good boy never failed to give him a feeling of completeness... of belonging. He licked, sucked and swallowed, urging Don's member to grow harder, swell larger, to fill him up.

Don's second groan was louder; more drawn out. His fingers reflexively tightened on his lover. His member very quickly swelled to full hardness, beginning to leak pre-cum.

Colby moaned at tasting his lover's salty musk mixed with the cold mint. His entire mouth and throat were tingling. It was an unusual but not unpleasant sensation. He hoped Don liked it. Of course, if he didn't, there were the other flavors to try at another time. He kept working his mouth and tongue over and around Don, drawing the back of his tongue over his mate's slit to get every drop of precum and swallow it down.

"I'm close," Don warned, his voice husky with desire, want, need. The lube served to heighten the sensations; feeling his lover's warm mouth engulfing him never failed to send him to the edge almost instantly.

In response, Colby opened his mouth and angled his head just right to push down all the way, engulfing not only Don's shaft but his balls, sucking as hard as he could and swallowing convulsively. He was determined to take everything his mate would give him, hungry to take it.

Only seconds later, Don's release came over him. He shuddered with the force of his orgasm, fingers clenching and unclenching on his lover's shoulders.

Colby drank his lover down, not pulling back, not stopping the continual sucking; though he did gentle the action once Don's final shudder stopped. He made certain that he cleaned his mate thoroughly before he finally released Don's member with a soft 'pop' and swallowed the remnants of Don's cum before looking up at his mate with lust blown eyes, a tiny drop of Don's fluid hanging on the corner of his mouth.

Don gently stroked the lingering spot free with his thumb, framing Colby's face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed his lover. "I love you so much."

Colby let out a tiny sigh, returning the kiss happily. "Love you..." he said in a rough voice, letting himself slump slightly so he could put his head back on Don's thigh. He gave his master a somewhat befuddled smile. While he wasn't dropped completely, he was in an in between stage where he was very suggestible.

"You look good. Sitting at my feet like this." Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "You are good. _Very_ good. My good boy."

Colby's eyes and smile were happier at the words and he snuggled against Don, leaving himself open and vulnerable to Don's touch. Still on his knees, still at his master's feet.

Don kissed his lover again, sliding his hands down Colby's back, running his fingers along his lover's spine.

"Mine. Forever." Don ran his fingers along Colby's hips, squeezing gently. "I love you so much. I need you so much."

"...Feel the same," Colby said softly. "Can't live without you...."

"I can't live without you." Don took one of Colby's hands, placing it over his heart. "This is yours."

Colby stared at where his hand was pressed before looking up into Don's eyes again, adoringly. "My heart is yours too. All of me is yours." He sounded breathless, voice shaky as he straddled the line between falling and being completely aware.

Don leaned forward to kiss Colby. "I need you and I love you. You belong with me and to me. I'll take care of you. Love and cherish and protect you. For _always_ ," he promised.

Colby blinked back sudden tears, leaning into the kiss. "I believe that..." he whispered.

Don kissed him a bit deeper, gently holding Colby's face in his hands. He wasn't interested in being rough; he just wanted to be gentle and loving with Colby.

Colby didn't try and take over the kiss. He just returned the kiss as gently as possible, giving Don all the control.

Don pulled back from the kiss, but kept his arms around Colby, murmuring softly, "I love you so much. You made me so happy when you gave yourself to me. When you let me bring you home."

"Was the best thing I ever did..." Colby said, in contentment.

Don kissed his cheeks and then his ears, before murmuring into one, "I bought you an engagement ring."

"I..." Colby blinked owlishly, looking pleased and uncertain at the same time. "I haven't got you one..." he said hesitantly. Although, given the fact Colby was in what could normally be called the 'bride's position', Don probably wasn’t expecting one.

Don smiled at that. "I was the one who asked you to marry me."

Colby grinned at that. "You did... you want me and asked and... I've never been so happy...."

"You made me so happy when you said yes." Don stroked his thumb over Colby's lips. "I love you so much."

Colby kissed Don's thumb, letting his upper body rest on Don. He'd been kneeling long enough his legs were falling asleep. "Take me to bed? Hold me close and don't let go?" he asked hopefully.

" _Always_." Don carefully lifted his lover into his arms. "Would you like your ring now? Or wait until after the op?" he asked softly.

Colby wrapped his arms around Don tightly. "Put it on me after the op is finished? I don't want it tied to this case at all. And it will be a good celebration when it is over." He smiled, nuzzling into his lover.

"Of course." Don kissed him lingeringly and then led his lover to their bedroom, beginning to remove the remainder of their clothes.

Soon, Colby was lying half on-top of his mate, head resting on Don's chest, his ear over Don's heart. He fell asleep listening to the steady beat, feeling safe and secure in only the way Don could help him feel.

Don wrapped his arms tight and snug around his lover and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as sleep overtook him.

****

The next day went a lot more quickly than Colby would have liked; not because he wasn't able to handle the op, but because he knew how upsetting it was for Don and he didn't want Don hurting or upset. They'd left the office to go home and get dressed for the club and had made their way there. They were now parked. All that was left was for Don to get him out of the car and lead him inside.

Don looked at the club and steeled himself emotionally. He reached across and took hold of Colby's hand, squeezing gently. "You know what you have to do?" They'd already gone over it, but he needed to be sure.

"I need to act nervous about being in the third level. Use the fake safe word to make it seem like I am really against what you are ordering me to do. When you use the birch on me, I listen to the words you use; when I hear you making pleased comments about the marks on me, I will 'lose control' and run away from you. Call Landon to come pick me up..." Colby stated, in a calm voice. "Have I forgotten anything, Sir?" He was asking in the capacity of an FBI agent and not as Don's sub.

"Only that I expect you to use the real safe word if you have to," Don answered. "Don't _ever_ try to put the mission above yourself, because _I won't_. I _never_ will."

"Of course, love..." Colby smiled, this time speaking as Don's fiancé and not his agent. "If anything goes seriously wrong and I need to get out for real, I'll say Janus. I trust you, though and I don't think it will reach that point."

"I hope it won't. I have every intention of making sure it doesn't," Don said. "But I need to be certain that you'll use the real safe word if you truly need to."

"I will," Colby promised. He waited for Don to come around and retrieve him from the car.

Don got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side, opening the door and using the leash attached to the collar his lover wore to guide Colby out.

Colby took a slow, deep breath, then let his shoulders slump and he followed behind Don like a whipped dog. He was fully in character now. Once they got inside the club, he tugged his coat closer around him, as if trying to hide his body from everyone else. If he made to run away, he wouldn't have time to stop and get it from checking it in. Not everyone gave up their coats immediately upon entering the first level; some kept them on to go to the second or third levels, mainly because the first level was filled with 'newbies' who would be shocked at a completely naked sub walking around, but wouldn't bat an eye at it on the lower levels. Colby wasn't naked under the coat- not completely, anyway- but what he was wearing left little to the imagination. It was a good enough excuse not to hand the coat over until they got to their intended level and would give him the means to grab it on his way back up and out. He and Don had discussed it before coming to the club; Colby looked up at his master with ashamed, fearful, but still hopefully begging eyes; asking permission to leave the coat on for a little longer.

"I'll leave the coat on you for now." Don looked at Colby, his tone turning darkly possessive as he added, "No one here is going to see what belongs to me." He gave a gentle tug on the leash; though to anyone watching, it would look much firmer.

Colby allowed himself to stumble forward at the tug. "Yes, master." His voice was resigned, frightened, almost broken. He noticed more than a few concerned glances being sent his way from various dungeon masters; it was impossible to tell if they were worried about him or the image he was projecting in their club, but it was probably the image, since they all either motioned Don toward the elevator, or did their best to pull patrons' attention away from Colby.

Don headed towards the elevator, pulling on the leash to draw Colby after him. His face revealed nothing of the thoughts and emotions roiling inside of him; his body was tense, but that could be put down to wanting to get his sub out of the limelight as fast as possible. It wasn't any kind of relief when they finally reached the elevator, though.

Colby didn't even break character once in the elevator, not certain who was watching the cameras. It was difficult, though. Don was doing a good job posing in his role. But Colby knew how the act was tearing him up inside.

Don stood quietly in the elevator for a moment, mentally bracing himself for what they were about to do before he pressed the button.

Colby swallowed as he watched Don push the button for the third floor. The wait as the elevator took them down onto the dark recesses of the club seemed limitless, though it really was only a minute, tops. When the door opened and Don led him out, he looked around, expecting to see elaborately set up scenes like the first and second floor.

It wasn't like that.

Don's fingers gripped a bit tighter on the leash, forcing them not to tremble and vibrate with tension. He hadn't been certain what he'd expected.

The area was well-lit; probably to allow Doms to see what they were doing. Most of them were punishing their subs... though to Don's eye, it looked more like torture. This wasn't the discipline he'd used on Colby; this was drawing blood, raising bruises. He wasn't sure if many of the subs would be able to walk out under their own power after their Doms were finished.

Colby felt Don tense up. He couldn't blame him. Even expecting it to be bad, Colby hadn't expected it to be so blatantly brutal. The fear in his eyes wasn't entirely an act and he found himself grateful for Don's insistence that they plan exactly what they were going to do on this level. He watched as a dungeon master they'd never seen before came up to Don.

"First time here? Maybe I can suggest a few items?"

Recovering quickly, Don responded, holding up his wrapped package. "I was interested in using a birch on him. I did plan to experiment with it a little at home, but given his attitude recently, I thought here might be more effective."

The dungeon master's eyes widened slightly, eyebrows raising just a tiny bit and he grinned an oily grin that made Colby feel unclean. "I like the way you think. Maybe after you've curbed his attitude, you can leave him a permanent reminder that he belongs to you..." he added on.

"A permanent reminder?" Don kept his voice carefully modulated and glanced at Colby before turning his attention back to the dungeon master. "I find scars rather unsightly."

"Normal scars, yes. People would see them and just assume he was in an accident or some other trauma... not that he was a naughty boy being taught who he belongs to..." The dungeon master's voice was almost cajoling, and it was obvious he wouldn't mind watching as Don taught his 'naughty boy' a lesson. "Branding... is a scar, but it is a beautiful scar that serves a purpose. No one will _ever_ see it and _not_ realize that he is owned." He paused. "You can think about it. The brand is as important as the branding, after all. You'd want something that was clearly you; and clearly marked him as yours."

Colby cringed visibly. "Please no, master..." He whimpered. "Yellow..." he said, in a voice that bordered on tears and was hopeless... as if he didn't expect to be heard.

"I'll consider it," Don replied, seemingly ignoring Colby's statement. He gave a tug on the leash, pulling the other man to his side. "For now, I am more interested in making use of the birch."

"Of course," The dungeon master grinned. "There is an empty bench over here that will let you stretch him out taut so that it will be felt more keenly. Unless you'd rather strap him to the pole?" He pointed to both objects.

Colby swallowed. They hadn't talked about the possibility of him being restrained while Don used the birch. If he was restrained, he wouldn't be able to 'get frightened out of his mind' and run. There didn't appear to be any bench or table available that didn't involve the use of restraints, though. Just one chair in the corner.

Don glanced around slowly, his eyes falling onto the chair. He nodded towards it. "I think I'd like him bent over the chair. Force him to stay in position and accept the punishment I give him."

The dungeon master nodded, ignoring Colby completely except for the grin he didn't try to hide at Colby's tiny sob.

"Please, master.... I can't hold still... please don't..." Colby choked out.

"Quiet," Don replied. "You will take whatever I choose to give you." He pulled on the leash to tug Colby towards the chair.

Colby let himself stumble; let the tears stream down his face; let his 'fear' show through. "...I... c... can't, master..." he whimpered softly between sobs, as if he was trying to be quiet, but couldn't seem to keep the begging from escaping.

"You can and you will," Don responded. He reached the chair and removed Colby's coat.

Colby slumped in defeat. He was already crying- he noted the dungeon master watching that avidly, as if the other man wanted to see harder tears- and when Don removed the coat, he turned dark red. All he had on was a jock strap that barely covered his member. The rest of his body was completely exposed. Hesitantly, as if frightened about what was going to occur, he shifted so that he was bent over the chair as Don had said he would be. He spread his feet far enough apart that it would help hold him up when Don began to strike him with the birch; if he fell, he wanted it to be deliberate and controlled, not because he'd actually lost his balance. This was going to be difficult enough without having a _real_ accident.

While Colby got into position, Don unwrapped the birch. Moving to his lover's side, he lifted the implement and brought it down, carefully controlling his strength and the amount of force he used.

Colby was never more grateful that Don loved him and didn't want to actually hurt him, that his mate was being very careful of how much force he used, because even with Don being careful, the birch landing on bare skin stung badly, it was damn near close to being a throbbing ache. He couldn't stop the yelp or the sob that escaped directly after and he hated that, because he knew Don would know it was a genuine response and not fake and it would make his lover feel horrible. He drew in a hissing breath and then held it, preparing for the next strike. They had a job to finish and he wasn't meant to run until Don indicated he'd drawn a thin stripe of blood, however small it was.

It hurt inside; hearing the yelp and knowing that the birch really had hurt his lover. Don wanted to stop. He wanted to take his lover into his arms and get them _both_ out of there. But if he did that, everything would be for naught.

It was still hard, though, to force himself to bring the birch down a second time.

Colby whimpered softly, then decided; he wasn't meant to be strong or trying to hold out for his mate. He was meant to be afraid and cowed. He let the whimper turn into another sob and then began to beg, shifting from foot to foot. (Though he was very careful not to actually move out of position. He didn't want to move and have Don accidently strike somewhere that could do damage. It would suck and Don would never forgive himself.) "Please, master... _can't_... hurts too much... _please_... red! _Red_!" He sobbed.

Don paused, as if he was considering the safe word. Even so, even despite them having discussed this, it was hard. He brought the birch down a third time. And then a fourth; and that was when he drew a tiny trickle of blood. He placed his hand on Colby's backside, careful not to touch the cut. "Red looks good on you."

The dungeon master had been avidly watching as Don 'disciplined' his 'slave'. It was obvious by the way he was breathing through his mouth and the way he'd put one hand into his pants pocket that he was aroused at Colby's pain.

Colby had to fight down nausea at realizing the creep was getting off on watching Don beat his ass... literally. By the time Don said their phrase, he was squirming uncontrollably, sobbing brokenly and letting as much terror into his reactions and voice as he could pretend. As soon as Don said red looked good on him, he was scrabbling away, grabbing his coat and running. He took the stairs; it would be too easy for someone to corner him in the elevator and he was meant to escape.

Knowing he couldn't risk breaking character, Don allowed his eyes to narrow in annoyance, helped along by how disturbing it was to see the dungeon master so obviously turned on by Colby being in pain. He started towards the stairs, as if intending to follow Colby.

"Should I call up to the front desk? Have security stop him?" the dungeon master asked, a hint of disapproval in his tone that Don had allowed his slave to escape. Had Colby been his, the sub wouldn't have got more than a few feet before he would have been brought to heel. But then he'd noticed Don had an aversion to marking up his slave or allowing anyone else to touch. Chances were the other Dom didn't realize there were ways to incapacitate and cause excruciating pain without leaving marks.

Don paused. After all, he didn't want to break character. But he wanted to make sure Colby could get away and call Landon. "He doesn't have anything. He'll need to go back to the apartment. I can and will catch up to him there," he stated.

"If you are certain..." The hint of disapproval was stronger. This Dom really needed to learn how to control his slave better. Especially given the fact that he knew a certain other member of the club had made contact with the slave. He doubted Don knew that, though. He'd have to make certain the brat didn't connect with his erstwhile interfering workmate. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick message. "I've told them to ignore him. That you wish to handle it yourself." He smiled thinly.

***

Colby had made it to the first level by this point; had put his coat back on so that no one could see that he was naked underneath; no one could see the thin red strip the birch had left on his backside. He headed straight for the door. As soon as he was outside, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Landon. "I... he ignored my safe-word... he cut me... I have... I have to get out..." He listened to the other man for a few seconds before interrupting. "I don't know how to get there! Please... I... can I meet you where we met last time? I can get there... Please!?" He let his voice sound terrified, like he wouldn't be able to focus on anything for his fear. Hoped that it would convince Landon to agree to his meet place.

Outside the club, in the shadows, he watched and listened. His partner had been right. The do-gooder in the club had made contact with this one and was planning to help him escape his rightful master. That wasn't acceptable. It was time to teach the sniveling piece of excrement exactly what his place in the world was. He saw Colby hang up the phone. As soon as the young man was close to him, close to the alley, he shot. The tranquilizer dart landed true and Colby collapsed within moments, unable to fight or even scream as his assailant dragged him back into the shadows, through the alleyway and to a car that was hidden on the other side of the building where cameras couldn't see. Minutes later, both Colby and his kidnapper were gone.

***

Don nodded to the dungeon master and quickly headed towards the elevator; because if he didn't, it would draw too much attention. He stepped inside and quickly pressed the button for the main floor. He didn't let himself relax; didn't allow himself to break character at all. He did take his phone out and glance at it, then pressed a button and held it to his ear. So, anyone watching would assume he was trying to call his sub.

***

Colby, for the first time since the op had started, was genuinely frightened for his life. How could he have been so careless as to be snuck up on like he had been? He couldn't tell where he was going- his abductor had put him in the trunk of the car- but even if he'd been able to see where he was going, it wouldn't have done any good, because the drug he'd been given had rendered him unable to do anything more than breathe and blink.

***

Don exited the elevator and quickly strode out into the main area of the club. He didn't waste any time in heading to the car, getting inside. As soon as he was sat in the driver's seat, he sent a quick message to his lover, checking in.

***

Colby had let his phone drop out of his hand when he'd felt the dart hit. He knew if he kept it on him that whoever was grabbing him would be able to look at his texts and would see that Don wasn't as cruel as he'd pretended. He also knew that it was likely that whoever was taking him would destroy it to prevent him from being tracked with it. At least by dropping it, it might draw Don and whoever began looking for him to the spot where he'd been grabbed; maybe they'd find some clues that would help them find him. In any event, he wasn't able to answer Don's message.

***

While he wasn't too worried about not receiving a message back, at least not yet, Don didn't waste any time checking in with the rest of his team, asking them to meet him at where Colby was supposed to be meeting Landon.

***

Meghan had quickly sent a message back saying they were on their way. She and David actually weren't that far from the location. Knowing that's where Colby was planning to tell Landon to meet him- they just needed to know when- they'd gone to a nearby diner to wait for the notice that they were to move into position. It was only a matter of minutes before they were both situated; far enough away Landon wouldn't suspect anything, close enough that they could catch him if he rabbited.

David nodded towards the entrance as Landon walked in and began looking around. "That's him."

"So, we just need to wait for Colby to show up... make contact..." Meghan said into her coffee cup. Twenty minutes later, Landon was looking nervously around. "Don? Are you almost here? Because Colby isn't..." she said, with a hint of her own worry.

"I'm nearly there," Don confirmed. "There's no sign of Colby at all? He hasn't messaged me." Concern filled his voice. "He should be there by now. I'm going to try calling him."

"Don... we've gotta grab Landon. He's looking spooked and getting ready to leave..." Meghan said, standing and quickly moving to intercept the contact before he disappeared on them. If something happened to Colby, he might be their only lead.

Landon flinched back as Megan approached, David following close behind. He didn't relax at all when David flashed his badge, instead taking a step back.

"I know what you think," David said. "But it's not that. We just need to ask you some questions."

"For your boss?" Landon didn't look any more at ease.

"For our colleagues... for several dead submissive who deserve justice..." Meghan said, eyes watching closely to catch if he seemed surprised or nervous.

Landon's eyes widened and then darted between Megan and David. " _Who_?"

"This might be better off discussed back at HQ." David looked at Megan, his expression worried. Where was Colby?

Meghan saw Don arrive; saw him looking around with worry. "The man who called you to meet him here. Did he give a time when he was going to show up?" Her own worry bled through, despite her efforts.

Landon tensed up visibly when he saw Don. He looked at Meghan uncertainly. "I can't say."

"Can't or _won'_ t?" Megan was trying to be understanding. Trying to remember that this man had reason to fear giving law enforcement any information on the men he'd helped escape. But knowing that Colby hadn't made the meet and seeing Don there, looking so worried, was causing fear to bubble in her belly, crawl up her throat to choke her. Afraid that Landon would leave without giving them the information needed to get her friend, _her brother_ , out of harm's way in time, she quickly moved in. "You are under arrest..." She methodically went through the motions as she cuffed him, read him his rights, took his wallet so that they could get his real identity (or at least the identity that he was currently living with) in the hopes that something in his life or past would give them information needed to stop a killer; save Colby's life.

"He's not answering." Don reached them in time to witness Landon being arrested. He called Liz. "I need a trace on Colby's phone."

"Boss, we need to tell him the truth." David nodded towards Landon.

Don nodded, face pale with worry. "Not here. Back at HQ. I'll check in with Liz."

"C'mon." Meghan quickly, but carefully, almost gently, took Landon to the car she and David had come in, putting him into the back seat. It took longer than she wanted for them to reach headquarters and get him up into interrogation. By that point, Liz had gotten the trace on Colby's phone. The look on Liz's face indicated it wasn't good news.

"Sorry, Don..." the other agent said sympathetically and with a great deal of worry. "They found his phone in an alleyway, in a coat that had been folded neatly and left on a trashcan lid...."

Don kept his face blank and expressionless; a mask to hide how worried and scared he was on the inside. "Are there any security cameras near there? Outside the club?" he asked quickly.

"I already checked. The cameras have Colby leaving the club and making a call, but they don't record the alleyway. Whoever grabbed him... They know where the cameras are and avoided being seen by them..." Liz swallowed hard, her voice catching. Colby was a teammate, family; and the thought that he might become another victim of the killer they'd been trying to catch was hard to take. "I... I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds, but I called Ian...."

"We need all hands to help us find Colby," Don replied. "Calling Ian was the right thing to do." His body practically vibrated with tension. "If they...." He paused. "Whoever's done this is likely to be a pro, but there's still a chance they slipped up. Made a mistake. Check the cameras around the club. Check the traffic cams. In case there's anyone acting suspiciously."

"Yes, sir..." Liz said briskly, heading g to her desk to do that.

Meghan looked at Don. "Landon's in interrogation. He's asked for his lawyer, so we have to wait for them before we can question him." She sounded very frustrated.

Don took a deep breath. "As frustrating as this is and as scared as we all are for Colby...Colby also did a really good job of selling our roles to Landon. He doesn't know Colby's an agent. He thinks he's a young man, possibly even underage, involved in an abusive relationship with a Dom in a position of power. In his mind, he's protecting Colby from me."

"Be that as it may... He didn't know me from Adam and he automatically assumed I was on your side and out to hurt Colby... no proof at all. He's impeding our ability to save our agent because he's paranoid." Meghan wasn't happy.

"David and I went to the club together," Don said. "And he was with you when you confronted Landon." He sighed face drawn with worry. "Maybe he really doesn't know about people getting killed. We should show him pictures. See if he reacts or gives anything up when he realizes we've got dead victims, not just live ones in hospital."

"Yeah. Still. Got to wait for his lawyer..." Meghan frowned. Each minute spent waiting to talk to Landon was one minute longer Colby was in danger.

"I'll call Charlie." Don took out his phone. "Maybe he can help out with location using the cameras and the position of Colby's phone. Stuff like that." He called his little brother.

"Between him and Ian, we've got to find something that will lead to him..." Meghan tried to remain hopeful.

Don stepped away, breathing deeply as he struggled to stay calm and not break down. He was worried and desperately scared. This was awakening all of the fear he'd experienced when Colby had broken out of prison and been tortured on the boat. This was _his_ responsibility. He should have found a different way.

If he'd been alone and not in the FBI building, he probably would have put his fist through the wall.

Thirty minutes later, Meghan let out a sigh of relief when five people came off the elevator. Charlie had brought Amita and Larry, Ian Edgerton was confidently making his way toward Don and a man with a briefcase that she could only assume was Landon's lawyer was looking around, as if to find someone for directions. She quickly made her way to the lawyer. "Are you the lawyer here for Mr. Landon?" she asked brusquely.

Don drew in a deep breath as he tried not to panic. He'd checked with Liz; there was nothing to indicate anyone had been acting suspiciously around the alleyway and the club. He was terrified for his lover.

He wanted to go with Meghan as she took the lawyer through to Landon, but he couldn't be in the interrogation room. He was too emotionally compromised.

"I'll go in with Meghan..." Liz said calmly, putting a hand on Don's shoulder. "You talk with Charlie and Ian and see about figuring out where he might have gone." She turned to follow Meghan and the lawyer into the interrogation room.

Don just nodded and then turned to the remaining people. "I've got everything here. Position of the phone. Position of the cameras at the club. Traffic cams close by."

"It's unlikely that someone of Colby's size and training would go down without putting up a fight," Larry commented. "Do you think he might have been knocked out?"

Don nodded. "It's the assumption that we're going on. Tranquilizer dart. If there'd been a struggle, there would be more evidence of that than a dropped phone."

"If you find any evidence of tranquilizers being used, let me know immediately..." Charlie said absent-mindedly, already scribbling numbers across a chalkboard that Liz had dragged over for him.

Amita was furiously typing away on her computer, giving Charlie various variables as she found them.

###

Liz decided to begin the interrogation, intending to give Meghan a chance to calm down. "A Federal agent that was undercover has gone missing; and the last person he was supposed to have contacted and was planning to meet was your client..." she began, speaking to the lawyer instead of Landon. She turned toward Landon. "I'm going to show you several photographs. I want to know how you know them."

Landon glanced at his lawyer and then at Liz. "What photos?" He asked the question uncertainly. It was clear he wanted to ask something else, but he held his tongue.

Almost angrily and without any consideration about how Landon might feel at seeing dead bodies that had obviously been tortured, Liz started putting down photos of all the murdered subs that they had been investigating the deaths of. "Do any of these individuals look familiar to you? Do you know their names? Because right now, every single one of them is a John or a Jane Doe."

Meghan winced, both at the tone in Liz's voice and seeing the photos again, knowing that Colby could be one of those photographs if they didn't find him in time. She watched Landon closely to see how he physically reacted. To catch any tells if he was lying.

Landon jerked back, his face going almost sheet white. " _Fuck_." The exclamation escaped him almost unconsciously. He pointed a shaky finger at the photos. "They're all subs my contact in the club approached," he whispered. "They didn't come to the meet. Like...like...." He swallowed hard and his eyes darted between the two agents. "I thought they'd got cold feet about running, not...." He took a deep breath. "Someone in the club must have found out. Maybe more than one. I don't know." He shook his head rapidly. "A lot of them are sadistic, but...I don't know who _would do that_."

Meghan sat up. "You didn't contact them yourself? You had a contact in the club that approached them first?"

"We're going to need your contact's name..." Liz said quickly. If Landon wasn't the one to make first contact, if he only met the subs after they'd decided to run, then he likely didn't know enough about them to know if there were any connections between them.

"Her name's Bethany Andrews," Landon answered. "She...you might have access to her records. She was working with me because her little sister wound up in that club. She...isn't well. Had to go into a psychiatric hospital." He frowned. "There was...I mean...I approached one personally. He's not...he's not in these pictures," he whispered.

Liz nodded, glancing toward the glass where she knew David and Don were standing and listening in on the interrogation. They'd get this Bethany Andrews in for questioning. "Do you know the name of the one you approached personally? Also... you said these were meant to run, but they never showed up, so you thought they'd changed their minds. Does this mean others _did_ show up and you helped them?" She paused. "We need any information you can provide. If there is a link between these victims... it might make it possible for us to capture who did this..." Her voice was less angry now. More sympathetic, now that Landon was cooperating. The fact he'd been genuinely shocked and sickened helped her feel more sympathetic as well.

"He probably gave a fake name," Landon answered. "He was brought in by an older man. I noticed the injuries from certain scenes in the club." He kept his voice very steady, but his hands were shaking. "The name he gave was Harrison Kilvert." He paused. "The subs who did show up. I have friends in other cities. I arranged for jobs away from here. New lives. I can put you in touch with my contacts, who can talk directly to the people there." He hesitated. "I can't give you their numbers directly. I made a promise."

"Please write the contact information here, just in case," Meghan said calmly, pushing a pad of paper and a pen toward Landon. "When you've done, you can go home; but don't leave town, Mr. Landon. We might have more questions for you after we've talked to Ms. Andrews."

Landon nodded and began quickly writing down the contact information.

Once he was done, Liz took the pad of paper and gave Landon a firm look. "Remember. Don't leave town," was all she said, before standing and leaving the room so that she could begin calling the new leads; hoping that maybe one of the subs who _had_ escaped, might have some clues or information about the club that might help them locate Colby.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Meghan said, standing as well, but waiting until Landon and his lawyer had left the room before she left as well. She noted David and Ian grabbing their equipment. "You going to talk to Ms. Andrews?"

David nodded. "Charlie and Amita are working on locating the area Colby might have been snatched; the direction the killer might have taken him." A hint of pride slipped into his voice, despite the dire situation.

"I need more data, though. I'm pretty sure I can figure out where he was snatched, but the direction eludes me. LAPD came by with evidence that there was a tranquilizer used... the dart was found in a puddle not far from Colby's coat and phone. So at least we know why there weren't any reports of a fight or struggle..." Charlie rambled.

Amita bit her lip. "If you can find any connections at all when you question the woman who originally made contact... those connections might help us narrow down the search."

Ian nodded. "We'll call you with whatever we find out."

"Would it help you to listen in on the interrogation?" Don asked his brother and little sister. "I can set you up on the other side of the window. So, any little thing that might be useful, you'll hear."

"Can we? I have to admit, going home before Colby is found doesn't appeal..." Charlie said hesitantly.

Amita leaned against Charlie, her eyes wide and scared for her missing brother. If it weren't for the fact David was busy trying to find him, she'd have attempted to pull him into their hug.

Don nodded quickly. "I'll stand there with you. In case you need anything from me." He was obviously tense and stressed, his body practically vibrating with the effort it took not to just head out onto the street and search for his lover.

Charlie nodded, pulling Amita closer.

"We'll go talk to this Ms. Andrews.... if she doesn't cooperate, we'll bring her in..." Ian said, calmly and firmly. He glanced over toward where Landon still stood, uncertainly.

Meghan nodded. "Thanks Ian..." she said quietly, putting a hand on Don's shoulder and squeezing in support. "Maybe someone should call Alan...." she said softly.

Landon cleared his throat and took a step forward, addressing Megan. "I called Bethany and said you needed to speak with her. She'll be here in about five minutes."

Ian straightened up. "We'll wait for her, then..." he said, almost skeptically. He'd believe she was coming when she actually showed up.

Amita looked toward Don. "Should I call Dad?" she asked hesitantly. Normally, Don didn't involve Alan in investigations in any form.

Don shook his head. "I don't want to worry him. When we have news, we'll let him know."

"Okay..." Amita didn't argue, she didn't want Alan to worry either, but she did glance at Charlie. She knew Alan would not be happy about being kept out of the loop... especially when he'd want to support his children.

Don glanced towards the door as the woman he recognized from the club headed into the office, escorted by one of the other agents.

David cleared his throat and nodded to Ian. "Ready?"

Ian nodded. "I haven't been in the club, so... if you wouldn't mind beginning the questioning; I'll add things in once I've observed her during her first few answers...." He waited for David to precede him into the interrogation room.

David waited a beat and then, once they were settled, he asked the woman, "Do you need a lawyer?"

She shook her head. "Landon mentioned something of what's been happening. Some of the subs are being killed. What do you need from me?"

David passed her the photos of the victims when they were still alive. "Do you recognize any of these?"

Bethany looked at each picture slowly before nodding. "They were with Doms who were abusive, who harmed them. True BDSM relationships are supposed to be about mutual trust and consent. Safe words and limits respected. These subs... many others I saw...were so damaged, they attracted some of the more sadistic Doms."

David nodded. "One or two were named."

"When people come to the club, there are a few of us who try to warn them away from the dangerous Doms and away from the more dangerous parts of it," Bethany said. "Closing down the club hasn't been an option. Trying to save those we can...." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before opening them again. "One of the dungeon masters in the club, I saw take an interest in some of these." She separated the photos of some of the victims.

"When you say take an interest...?" David probed.

"Wanting to train them himself. Convincing their Doms to let him 'play' with them." She shook her head. "Sean Harris. He has a sadistic streak a mile wide, but anyone who actively voices a complaint against him suddenly finds themselves without a job. Shunned in the community."

Ian frowned as he looked at the photos she separated from the group of photos. "You say he showed an interest in these..." He pointed to the photos she'd indicated. "Is it possible that at any time he might have had contact with these?" He pointed to the other group of photos. "Or can you think of anyone else that showed an unhealthy interest in these?"

"Those are the subs I specifically saw him taking an interest in," Bethany replied. "But it's possible that he had interactions with the others when I wasn't around."

"Does he have a sub?" David asked.

Bethany nodded slowly. "He's got...his sub is one of the worst ones. Cowed to the point that he believes the sadism is normal. That the Dom is the only one in control and any subs who disobey are bad."

David raised his eyebrows. "The sub's name?"

"Harrison Kilvert," she replied.

"Do you remember Kilvert talking to or interacting with any of the subs?" Ian asked, trying to keep his suddenly churning 'gut feeling' from propelling him out of the seat and going to round up Harris and Kilvert immediately. The information she'd just given was sending his instincts into hyper-drive.

"A few of them," she answered. "But I could never get close enough to overhear what they were discussing. Not without drawing suspicion." She paused and studied the pictures for a few moments. "I think his Dom approached them after he did...the ones I saw him talking to."

"So... you can't say for certain that Harris had a connection to all of our victims... but you can't say he didn't either..." Ian confirmed.

Charlie had been watching and as Ian continued to question about Harris and Kilvert, his eyes widened. "Wait... wasn't Kilvert the guy that Landon mentioned seeing in his ER? That he'd attempted to convince to leave, but he didn't see anything wrong with what was being done to him?" He looked at Don expectantly.

Don nodded. "His Dom... there was one who was particularly sadistic on the third level. Tried to convince me to brand Colby. When Colby ran, he said he sent a message to the front not to stop him...I wonder if he sent a message to someone else."

"Did you get this sadistic Dom's name?" Amita asked as Charlie rushed out of the observation room, heading toward his chalk board.

Charlie glanced toward Landon, who was still there, looking as if he wanted to help but not sure what he could do. "Mr. Landon... you said you saw an abused sub by the name of Kilvert... do you remember when that was?"

"He didn't introduce himself," Don answered, quickly following his brother out.

"It was about eight weeks ago," Landon answered quickly.

"Eight weeks...the first murder was about seven weeks ago," Don said.

"Seven we..." Charlie swallowed. "that's an average of at least one person a week!" He began to write on his chalkboard rapidly, muttering under his breath.

Amita's eyes were wide again. "Is that normal? For a serial killer to be so... active... so quickly?"

"Once they get a taste for it," Don responded, beginning to pace. He couldn't do anything and it was tearing him up inside.

Meghan had pulled up information on the Dom and sub pair, Harris and Kilvert, quickly giving it to Charlie.

"Okay... I've done two calculations. One based only on the locations the bodies were found... and one based on the locations the bodies were found, as well as the work addresses and residence of Harris and Kilvert. The first gives us this range of coordinates where the killer might possibly have taken Colby. The second also gives this range, but you'll notice it has narrowed considerably, even though it includes area that is in the first range. Assuming it isn't a completely different person, I think our best chance to find Colby is to start searching the smaller area and then expand to include the larger area if we don't find him...." Charlie licked his lip and swallowed.

Don nodded and, after taking down the coordinates, he addressed the team, giving each of them areas to search.

"I want to cover this area..." Ian said calmly. "I have a gut feeling about it."

Meghan looked at Liz. "We can cover this area over here..." she said, leaving unsaid that if Ian's gut was wrong, then the other areas needed covering.

It didn't take long for the area to be divided and then the group was dispersing quickly to search their assigned areas as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

****

Colby was in pain. More pain that he could ever remember being in; even being tortured by Lancer hadn't felt like this. He knew he wasn't going to survive. Unless by some miracle they got Charlie enough data to work with, there was no way they'd find him before he was killed. He'd made his peace with that, mostly. The thought of leaving Don without being able to tell him he loved him one last time, without being able to reassure him that he didn't hold him responsible... that hurt almost as badly as his body did. He could hear noise, banging, yelling... at least he thought it was. It only drew a passing interest, though. His vision whited out, his hearing sounded like an ocean going over his head; and then nothing.

****

They'd finally got to Colby; not before he'd been hurt, but before he'd been killed. He was in the hospital now and Don was trying not to get in the doctors' way, even while he refused to leave his lover's side.

The two men had been arrested, both Kilvert and Harris. No one had been gentle bringing them in, but as soon as they were locked up, everyone had converged on the hospital; the rest of the team in the waiting room.

"He... He'll be alright, won't he?" Charlie found himself asking uncertainly. Seeing Colby, normally strong and healthy and fighting, lying so weak and docile was difficult. Even after he'd been tortured after being outed as a triple agent, he'd been fighting. He was so weakened by blood loss and... well... Harris had got his wish that Colby be branded. And while the brand itself had clean lines and wasn't 'unseemly', it hadn't been taken care of and was infected. The doctors actually seemed more worried about the infection than they did the blood loss.

Ian stood beside Don, trying to offer his friend support. Everyone else had moved to be with their significant others; except for Liz, since she wasn't dating anyone. And she was standing next to Alan Eppes, offering him support. Everyone but Don was outside in the waiting room, Colby's condition too serious to allow more than two visitors at a time.

Don was staring at his lover, wanting desperately to reach out and hold him, even just to take his hand, but he was too frightened of hurting Colby worse. He did step forward, coming to stand next to the bed. "I'm here, Colby," he whispered, in case his lover could hear. "You're safe. I love you so much."

Colby was sleeping, the strong drugs they had him on to keep him from thrashing around from pain keeping him under. Even so, Ian imagined that he could see a slight twitch of his friend's eyelashes. It was probably wishful thinking, but still. He put his hand on Don's shoulder and squeezed gently. "He'll pull through. He's nothing if not a fighter; you know this. And he loves you; there's no way he'll willingly leave you alone." His voice was certain.

"This is my fault," Don whispered. "I should never have done this op. It left him open to getting captured and tortured."

"Hey now... he agreed to the op. And yeah, you could claim as his boss that he didn't have a choice, but you know damn well you'd have never forced him into going undercover like that if he was against it..." Ian scolded gently, not willing to let Don blame himself. "He knew it was important and because he knew it was important, he was willing to take the risks. He's a hero who saved who knows how many other people from being tortured and killed, like those seven that were killed before you went under cover. And he's still alive to talk about it. He'll wake up again; and when he does, hearing you blame yourself and acting guilty isn't going to help him...."

"He shouldn't have had to be hurt like this," Don said. "I should have stopped it." He shook his head. "I know the doctors are worried about his condition. I can't keep...this is the second time I've been terrified he won't wake up. That I'll lose him."

"Don... You couldn't have _known_ to stop it. You followed him out as closely as you could... and as soon as you realized he'd been taken you were on the case looking for him..." Ian pointed out. "And yes, they are concerned. We _all_ are. But I believe deep in my heart that he's not leaving us yet. He'll wake up. He'll return home to you... be your bratty boy again...." He smiled to take any sting out of the words that might offend Don.

"I just want him to come back to me," Don said honestly, leaving unsaid that he couldn't function without his lover.

"I know..." Ian said quietly. He was silent for a few moments before asking, "When did you last eat or sleep?"

"I...." Don frowned. "I slept when me and Colby were back at home." He left unsaid that he slept much better with his lover in his arms. "I'm...not sure when I last ate something," he admitted.

"Tell you what. Why don't we have your dad sit here with Colby, in case he wakes up?" Ian doubted that would happen for at least another half a day, but he wouldn't say such. "Meanwhile," he continued. "You get some food and a few hours rest. You don't want to be so worn down that you get sick and can't be there for him when he wakes."

"I know I should do both of those things, but I can't bring myself to leave him," Don admitted. "I've never felt so helpless to help someone I love before."

Ian was pretty sure that wasn't the case; he'd seen Don when his mother was dying of cancer, after all, but he didn't say that either. His friend was hurting. Their friend was hurting. Ian felt pretty damn helpless himself. "I know," was what he did say. "He's stable for right now, though. And your dad can call if that changes. Knowing what your op was like and knowing you, I doubt you were sleeping or eating well before this happened. He's going to need you at your best. C'mon." He gently took Don by the arm to lead him out. He wouldn't give the other man the choice. Not right now, anyway.

Don let Ian lead him away, but didn't take his eyes off his lover until they were outside the room.

Alan immediately headed towards his oldest. "I'll sit in with him with Charlie," he suggested, able to see that Ian was taking charge of getting Don to eat and to rest; at least for the moment.

"Yeah... get some rest and food..." Charlie added, giving his older brother a worried look.

"He will..." Ian said firmly, hand still on Don's shoulder, prepared to lead him out to the car if he didn't move on his own.

***

Colby had taken another day to wake up. Don had, on Ian's insistence, tried to get sleep...tried to eat...so he was there when his lover woke.

After Colby regaining consciousness, he'd had to stay in the hospital for several more days while the infection was treated and he was given antibiotics. It took a further week for him to be able to be discharged and Don only left his side when his father or Ian insisted that he get some rest and eat something.

Finally, though, Don could take his lover home. Colby was signed off work on sick leave; and Ian had taken vacation time so he could stay with them and look after Colby when Don had to be at work.

They were going to have to talk about what had happened, what had occurred, but at least Colby was back home. Don was more than happy about that.

** The End **


End file.
